


The Zabini Cover

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Cover Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Het Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Oral sex on Harry as male and female, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Rimming, Secrets, Slash sex, Vaginal Fingering, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: After the final battle, Harry wakes up in Blaise Zabini's house with a few additions to his body. Blaise offers Harry a way to get out of the limelight for good. But what happens when Draco Malfoy decides Blaise's "cousin" will be his?





	1. The Zabini Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another of my AUs. This one takes place after the sixth book, but disregards the ending and the horcrux in Harry, because reasons. Mainly because this is older, and unfinished as of right now, so I'm putting it here to light a fire under my ass to finish it. That being said, there will likely be inconsistencies, there are people occasionally doing or saying things they just WOULDN'T, please be aware that I know how bad/out of character most of this is, but it's a favorite with a lot of my oldest readers, and they'd like it completed. So here it is, mostly unchanged, in all it's glory. Please help me to finish this. This first part is complete, it's the sequel that is still ongoing. The ending is written, but more can be added, if an idea strikes my fancy.

Harry screamed as the killing curse tore down the link between him and Voldemort. Suddenly, he felt like his soul was being rent in two. His magic flared up and he felt himself Disapparate. Before he could find out where he was going, he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

*****

 

Harry opened his eyes to find himself lying in a soft, comfortable bed.

 

The room he was in was bright and airy, with a huge window on the opposite wall covered with gossamer-thin curtains looking out over green, rolling hills. The walls were painted a pale sea-foam green and adorned with a single landscape painting of a country meadow. Directly across from the bed was an empty bookcase made of birch.

 

Harry frowned. “Where in the name of _Merlin_ -”

 

“Ah, you’re awake. That’s good.”

 

Harry stared wide-eyed at the boy he hadn’t even noticed was sitting next to his bed. “Zabini?! Where _am_ I?”

 

“My home.” Blaise closed his book, setting it in his lap and folding his hands atop it. “You’re lucky _we_ found you. Voldemort’s sympathizers are on the warpath, and the light side are beside themselves with grief over losing their ‘saviour.’” He noticed the way Harry shuddered at the title.

 

“Maybe I should let them know I’m alive and well.” Harry sighed.

 

Blaise smirked. “ _Maybe_ you should look at yourself.” He said in an amused tone.

 

Harry frowned and lifted the blanket, wondering just what kind of deformity he had developed. His eyes widened in shock. “Okay, why do I have _breasts_?!”

 

Blaise shrugged. “Not sure exactly, but they’ll be gone again in two days, and your bits will also go back to normal.”

 

“How do _you_ know?!” Harry screeched.

 

Blaise chuckled. “You were out for almost two months. This happened last month, too. It changed back after five days. Fascinating, really.”

 

“Fuck.” Harry groaned. “The press will have a _field day_ with this.”

 

“Actually, Mum and I discussed it, and we may have a way to help you. See, a few days ago, Harry Potter was declared dead, as well as a national hero. Also, I have a cousin named Celeste Scarletti, who fled to the Americas. She looked remarkably like you, and before she fled, the plan was for her to come live with us if her parents died. We could pass you off as her, easily. That way, you can have time to lead a normal life while we try to find a way to get you back to normal.”

 

Harry shook his head. “But why would your mother _do_ that? It seems like a lot of trouble to go to for someone she doesn’t even know. Hell, _you_ don’t even know me!”

 

Blaise pinned Harry with a serious gaze. “Mum likes you. She can see aurae, and she says you have a goodness inside you that reminds her of herself when she was younger. Besides, she’s always wanted a daughter.”

 

“Oi, wait!” Harry shouted as his brain finally caught up. “You want me to _cross-dress_?!”

 

“Hey, don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it.” Blaise said, smirking. “I did it once myself, while Mum was out of the country. My latest Dad took me to a Ministry function, passing me off as his niece. It was fun. I got a boy to sneak into an empty room with me for some quick groping. It was nice, and people treat you better when they think you’re a girl. You could let someone save _you_ for once.”

 

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes. “Sure, except in case it escaped your notice, I have a bit of a saving-people thing.” He said drolly.

 

Blaise sighed. “We’re going to have to break you of the habit of unsafe heroics.”

 

“Um, whatever. Can I get out of bed now?” Harry asked, sitting up.

 

“It might be a bit difficult.” Blaise said, standing. “I’ll help if you get shaky.”

 

Harry scooted to the edge of the bed and Blaise helped him stand.

 

“How about we head to the study? It’s close, and there’s no stairs involved.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “Sure. By the way, whose pyjamas are these?” He asked, indicating the yellow Holyhead Harpies pyjamas that were buttoned up all the way, covering the breasts currently adorning his slim frame.

 

Blaise flushed. “Um… Those are mine. And it’s _not funny_!” He yelled as Harry burst out laughing.

 

“What are you _talking_ about?! It’s _hilarious_!” Harry gasped out, the laughs fading into chuckles.

 

“Thanks, Potter.” Blaise said dryly.

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, anytime!”

 

Blaise’s breath caught, and his eyes widened. “Don’t smile at me like that, please.” He said softly, turning his face away.

 

“Why not?” Harry asked, baffled.

 

Blaise cleared his throat. “Because you’re beautiful.” He whispered.

 

Harry felt his face heat. “Blaise?”

 

“Yeah?” Blaise asked, turning his face back toward Harry.

 

“Thank you.” Harry said softly.

 

“I’m engaged.” Blaise reminded himself. “To a very beautiful French witch. Whom I love dearly.”

 

Harry snorted. “Don’t worry. You’re cute enough, but totally not my type. You’ll find no temptation here.”

 

*****

 

“I think you’d be pleasantly surprised by how different just a little bit of make-up can make you look.” Arabella Zabini said, smiling. “I’ll go get mine and we’ll play around with a few looks.”

 

Harry sighed as she left the study. “How will we even know if I look different enough?”

 

“I’ll invite Draco over to ‘meet’ you.” Blaise said smirking.

 

Harry chuckled. “Well, that’ll definitely be a good test.”

 

Arabella returned, carrying a big bag full of make-up. She upended the entire thing, pouring the contents onto the floor. She began separating it into two piles, glancing up at Harry’s face and whispering to herself. Finally, she had a pile of make-up in front of her and the rest was back in the bag.

 

She looked up and smiled. “We need to use cover-up to hide your scar. Luckily, the kind I use will change to match any skin colour, so you can use it.” She carefully applied a thin layer of the powder all over his face, concentrating most on the scar. “Hm. That’s good.” She handed Harry a hand mirror.

 

Harry frowned, amazed with the change. He really couldn’t tell that he had ever had the scar, and his skin looked smoother and more radiant than ever before.

 

“Harry, darling, there are several options for eye shadow you can use. Do you want to enhance or subdue your eye colour?” Arabella asked, breaking him out of his thought.

 

Harry bit his lip. “I think I’d prefer to enhance it.” He said softly.

 

“Alright. We could use lavender, or gold… I also have a pretty shade of blue.” She said, holding up the three colours she had mentioned.

 

Harry’s eyes lit up. “I like the gold.” He said, interested.

 

Blaise sighed. “You would. Gryffindor.” He said, rolling his eyes.

 

*****

 

Harry smiled, looking at himself in the mirror of Arabella’s bedroom. “Wow. I’m _hot_.”

 

Blaise shifted uncomfortably, mentally agreeing. “Mum, isn’t that dress a little short?” He asked.

 

The dress in question was yellow and ended a few inches lower than the bottom of Harry’s buttocks.

 

“Nonsense, dear. If someone has the body, and the _legs_ , to pull _that_ dress off, they should do it.” She said, nodding approvingly.

 

“And I _definitely_ have the body for it.” Harry said, giving a saucy little wiggle and shooting Blaise a flirtatious smirk over his shoulder. He felt positively _naughty_. The dress _was_ short, and left his back bare. It was a halter top, and it completely covered his breasts, which would be gone come midnight, when he returned to his male body.

 

Blaise sighed. “Shall we introduce you to Draco, Celeste?” He asked Harry.

 

Harry smirked. “I’d love to meet your friend, dear cousin.” He said, using the charm Arabella had found, which gave him a female voice to match the body, without Harry having to remember to mask his voice.

 

Arabella laughed. “This is going to be _fun_!” She decided.

 

*****

 

“I wanted you to meet my cousin, Celeste. She’s going to Hogwarts this year, in the same year as us.” Blaise said as they approached the room Harry was waiting in. “I figured she should meet at least one person before she gets there.”

 

Draco smirked. “Alright.” He said, following Blaise into the sitting room. “I’ll meet her. Is she as ugly as you?” He asked jokingly.

 

Blaise rolled his eyes. “I’ll kick your ass, Draco.” He deadpanned. “Don’t insult her before you’ve met her. She’s the prettiest person in our family. She might even be able to bring you out of the funk you’ve fallen into.”

 

“My apologies.” Draco said dryly, following Blaise as he entered the sitting room. He froze just inside the doorway, staring at the girl sitting in a chair, calmly sipping her tea.

 

She had beautiful bright green eyes that sparkled with shy happiness, and thick black curls that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow dress that displayed long, shapely legs that were crossed at the ankles and tilted off to her side in a ladylike fashion. She had breeding, and she was beautiful. Finally, he had found someone that he and his mother could agree on, someone he could marry and still be happy. If she was as intelligent as he hoped, of course.

 

“Hello.”

 

Draco flushed at the sound of her voice, aware that he had been caught staring. Her voice was deeper than normal for a girl, but feminine nonetheless.

 

“Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy.” He accepted the hand she held out, kissing it and bowing. “Is there a name to go with all this beauty?” He asked, looking over her, careful to show nothing but aesthetic appreciation.

 

Harry smiled at the compliment. “Celeste.” He said. “Celeste Scarletti.”

 

Draco chuckled. “Of the accursed Scarlettis?” He asked.

 

“No, actually, though I get that a lot.” Harry answered easily. He felt his stomach flutter as Draco’s eyes ran over his body again, more slowly this time. He felt his nipples harden, and cursed his female body. “Would you like tea?” He asked, gesturing to the tea laid out for three as Draco and Blaise sat on the couch, across from Harry.

 

“Yes, actually.” Draco said, watching as graceful hands expertly poured the tea, then paused as her eyes met his.

 

“Cream? Sugar?”

 

Draco smiled. “Both, please. I like my tea very sweet.” He said, watching her lovely hands add the cream and sugar, then stirred to mix it, handing the tea to him with a smile.

 

Harry watched Draco sip the tea, closing his eyes with a sigh. “Perfect. Thank you.”

 

Harry smiled, thinking that a few months ago Draco would have never accepted anything he offered, assuming it would be tampered with.

 

“How do you feel about starting your last year at a new school?” Draco asked, trying to find out where her abilities were. If she could only be a perfect housewife, he would never be fully satisfied with her, no matter how sweet and beautiful she was.

 

Harry sighed sadly, looking down into his own tea. “I’m _very_ nervous. I don’t know anyone there, and I’m sure I’ll be in Slytherin, with you two. Blaise says we are looked down upon by the rest of the school.”

 

Draco snorted. “Prejudice. But we stick together, and our head of house, Severus Snape, looks after us. He’ll probably take you aside when you get there and discuss the rules we have. No fighting with each other outside the common room, watch each other’s backs, that sort of thing.”

 

Harry brightened, seeing a place where he could add to the illusion that he had never been to Hogwarts. “Potions _Master_ , Severus Snape? Surely not!”

 

“The one and only.” Draco smirked. She knew her potions.

 

“Oh, my! To meet him in _person_! I’ve heard he’s a genius!” Harry gushed, remembering the final battle, and how Severus had helped him by clearing him a path to Voldemort.

 

“He’s brilliant, truly.” Draco said, his eyes shining. “He knows his stuff, and he even experiments on the holidays.”

 

Celeste sighed. “Wow. He’s almost a legend. And I’ll get to meet him!”

 

Blaise couldn’t hold back a grin at Harry’s wonderful acting. He really _should_ have been in Slytherin. He was playing Draco like a finely tuned harp.

 

“I was hoping that I’d be able to learn sex magic this year, but I heard that they don’t teach it in Hogwarts. Why is that?”

 

Blaise choked as his tea met his lungs.

 

Draco chuckled at him, clearing the fluid from them with a spell. “It’s illegal here. Too manipulative, or some such rubbish. I could teach you, though. I know _quite_ a bit about-”

 

“Don’t even-”

 

“-the theory.” Draco finished. “Although practicals would be out of the question, I’m afraid.”

 

Blaise frowned at Draco’s grin. “Prat.” 

 

Draco chuckled. “I’m not going to compromise her virtue. Although I may want to court her. If I wanted to, would you stop me?”

 

Blaise met Harry’s eyes, seeing the disbelief and hope shining in them. He sighed. “She has something that you’d need to know first, that she has told no one but Mother and me. If she decides to tell you, I won’t stand in your way. But you need to earn her trust first.” He told Draco firmly. “If you can tell me what her secret is, and she has told me that you came by the information honestly, you’ll have my formal consent, as well as Mother’s.” He said.

 

Draco looked at Celeste and saw the wariness in the girl’s eyes. “Alright.” He said. “Fair enough. Celeste, would you be averse to dating me, so we can find out if we suit?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled shyly. “I cannot agree to that just yet. I hardly know you. In time, perhaps.” He answered.

 

Draco smiled. He’d have to put forth some effort to get this girl. She would make a perfect Malfoy wife.


	2. Harry's Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should all know by now, my writing did improve. Drastically. Just bear with me, it starts off a little strange, but it gets better.

“Oh, did you see how he looked at me?” Harry asked Blaise, pulling the dress over his head and quickly stepping out of the underwear that had grown more constricting as his body changed. “I think he likes me.”

 

“He likes Celeste. A girl.” Blaise said, stopping Harry’s happy search for boxers.

 

“Oh.” Harry realized, his voice small.

 

“Which is weird, because he told me last year that he was gay, and there was only one person he liked. He wouldn’t tell me who.”

 

Harry smiled. “So he’ll be fine when he finds out I’m a guy!” Harry decided.

 

“He fell into a depression a week ago when Harry Potter was declared dead.” Blaise said darkly.

 

Harry froze, pulling the pyjama bottoms up slowly as he thought.

 

“I think he liked _you_. _Harry Potter_. He’ll be angry when he finds out that you were playing him, Harry.” Blaise said, worried. “ _Especially_ if you date him as Celeste.”

 

Harry sat on the bed, topless, looking down at his male chest as he thought it over. “What if he hates me for it?”

 

Blaise shrugged. “I honestly don’t know, Harry.” He sighed. “You could lose him before you ever really had him.”

 

Harry looked down at his lap, his eyes filling with tears. “I’ve had a thing for him since sixth year started. I at least want a _chance_. Do you think that I could be with him? Just once? As Celeste?”

 

Blaise shook his head. “No. That would be worse, plus we don’t know if you can become pregnant while female. Not only would you be betraying him in the worst way, but you’d be endangering yourself as well. It’s not going to happen. He’s my best friend, and I’d side with him over you. He deserves better than to have his first time with you be a lie.” Blaise stood. “I’ll leave you now. Good night. We’re heading to Diagon for school supplies tomorrow.” He said. “Try not to dwell on what can’t be.” He finished softly.

 

Harry sat on his bed for a long time, thinking, before he laid down, silent tears streaming down his face as he cursed the lie he’d have to live for the freedom of anonymity.

 

Sleep came slowly for him that night.

 

*****

 

“Ah, and here’s your school list and notice of acceptance, Celeste.” Arabella smiled, handing Harry the letter and the list. “You’ve been placed in Advanced Potions, Animagus Training, Advanced Herbology, Advanced Charms, and Mental Magics.”

 

Harry frowned. “Let me guess: Your cousin didn’t care much for Defence Against the Dark Arts?” He asked Blaise.

 

Blaise smirked. “Not really. She preferred _using_ the Dark Arts to defend.”

 

“Ah.” Harry said, looking at the list. “Well, guess I have to find me a Potions tutor, then.”

 

Blaise snorted. “Draco.” He said simply.

 

Harry flushed. “I really don’t think I can. He’d kill me if he knew the truth, so I should just avoid him.” He said softly. “It’ll hurt me, either way. Best to spare _him_ , if I can.”

 

Blaise looked at Harry with new eyes. For his age, he was remarkably mature, and a bit too altruistic. “Are you sure?” He asked cautiously.

 

Harry sighed and met his gaze head-on. “I know what you’re thinking, and I’m not really that good inside. I just don’t want him to hurt, because it would hurt me more to hurt him than it would to hurt myself. Either way, I lose. I’d rather not drag him under with me. Don’t put me up on a bloody pedestal. I’m doing this to spare _myself_.” He hissed, fighting back the grief that was trying to consume him.

 

Blaise considered his words. “I think you should get to know him as a friend. Make it clear that you aren’t ready for anything more. Then, when he knows you, start dropping hints. He’ll figure it out, and maybe he won’t be too mad. If you’re only friends. Once he knows, it could become more.” He said.

 

Harry bit his lip, steeling himself for what he had to say. “I already think I may love him. I can’t be just friends with him, Blaise. It would kill me.” He took a deep breath, composing himself. “And that’s why I’ll just keep him from getting too close.”

 

*****

 

“Blaise! Celeste!”

 

Harry felt his heart stutter at the voice so close behind him. He turned, forcing a smile onto his face. “Draco. How nice to see you. Mrs. Malfoy.” He said, giving her a curtsy, his emerald green skirt allowing the elegant movement.

 

“Mother, this is Celeste, the one I told you about.”

 

Narcissa looked at Harry closely. “She’s pretty. How old are you, Celeste?”

 

Harry blushed, knowing the answer by heart. “I will be eighteen in January, Madam.” He said softly.

 

Narcissa smiled. “Wonderful. Draco, she’s a good girl with excellent manners. You should see if you suit each other. After all, you do need to marry soon. You can’t inherit without a wife.”

 

Harry pressed his lips together. “I am sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, but I am not looking for a relationship at this time. I merely want to finish my education and move on with my life.”

 

Narcissa blinked in surprise. “Oh.” She said sharply, the word conveying her distaste. “Very well. Draco, let’s move on, dear. You need Potions ingredients.”

 

Draco glanced back at Harry, confusion in his eyes at the sudden change of heart.

 

Harry watched him go, feeling his eyes burn at the tears he ruthlessly forced back.

 

Blaise sighed. “Come on, let’s get you a new wand. Your old one is too noticeable.”

 

*****

 

Harry sat on his bed, fiddling with his new wand, thinking about how confused Draco was over the abrupt change of heart. Things would soon be very complicated. He sighed, heading down to breakfast in jeans and a t-shirt, not even bothering to put his bra and fake breasts on, since they weren’t expecting any company.

 

Blaise smiled when he entered the room, rubbing his eyes. “You okay?”

 

Harry sighed, nodding. “This year is going to hurt.” He said softly. “But I think I can survive, if I don’t see Draco too much. I did a few of the potions, and with no Snape harassing me and no Slytherins sabotaging me, I’m not too bad.”

 

Arabella smiled, setting a plate of waffles in front of him and Blaise and sitting down with her own. “That is good, Harry. I think you’ll find that you will be okay in class, since you start with a clean slate and on the same side as the Slytherins.”

 

Harry hummed noncommittally, eating slowly.

 

Blaise looked up in surprise as a black eagle owl swooped in through the window, dropping a letter in Blaise’s lap and settling on the back of his chair, obviously waiting for a reply.

 

Blaise opened the letter as Harry stared at the owl, recognizing it as Draco’s.

 

“Shit.” Blaise looked up at Harry. “He wants to come over and see us.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll go change.” He said, getting up as a house-elf took his plate.

 

Blaise sighed and nodded, summoning a quill and writing a reply.

 

Harry quickly put on the bra and magical underwear that would hide his gender, then summoned a short pair of cut-off jeans and a blue tank top, throwing them on as he quickly ran to the bathroom, going through the make-up he had bought with Arabella’s help.

 

He used the cover-up first, concealing his scar carefully, then quickly used a blue eye shadow that complemented the shirt. He was finishing with his mascara when Blaise rushed into the room.

 

“You have five minutes.” He panted, having just run up the stairs.

 

Harry nodded, grabbing a sheer lip gloss and coating his lips with it. “How do I look?” He asked, using the charm and a spell to brush and curl his hair instantly.

 

Blaise smirked. “Like a tramp.” He said bluntly, and Harry rushed him, knocking him over and sitting on his stomach as he summoned a pillow and beat the Slytherin savagely.

 

“Call me a tramp one-more-time!” Harry snarled in mock rage, punctuating the last three words with blows as the pillow smacked into Blaise’s head.

 

“ _Tramp_!” Blaise bellowed, then laughed, when Harry cut him off with a pillow shoved in his face.

 

“I’ll suffocate you, you little prick!” Harry shouted playfully, taking the pillow off Blaise’s face long enough to ask, “Is that okay with you?”

 

Blaise took the chance and flipped them over, pinning Harry’s wrists to the floor on either side of his head.

 

Harry pouted. “Oi, if you wanted my body so bad, all you had to do was ask.” He said lightly.

 

Blaise snorted, and the two teens began giggling, Blaise releasing Harry and helping him up.

 

“Um.” Harry said nervously, his eyes meeting molten mercury orbs, gazing at the scene with shock from the doorway.

 

“Well, this is certainly interesting. So, Blaise. When did you start fucking your cousin?” Draco drawled.

 

“Ha, ha.” Blaise said sarcastically. “Even if Celeste were interested in keeping with tradition, I’m not her type. She likes-”

 

Harry flicked his wand at Blaise casually, silencing him and examining his pale green fingernails. “Well, now that peace has been restored, anything in particular you came here for?”

 

Draco walked up to Harry, eyes narrowed. “Yes, actually. Why did you tell my mother that you weren’t interested in a relationship? You told me you’d give me a chance. What changed?” He asked sharply.

 

Harry sighed. “Well, I don’t think now is the right time for me to be looking for love. I should be focusing on my classes-”

 

“You can do both, you know.” Draco said.

 

Blaise huffed as Harry dropped the silencing spell. “Brat. Draco, if she doesn’t want it, you shouldn’t push her.” He said.

 

Draco shot a glare at Blaise, before turning back to face Harry. “I _like_ you, Celeste. A lot, in fact. I’m not going to give up.”

 

“You’re going to get hurt.” Harry warned him softly. “You know nothing about me, Draco. Nothing at all.”

 

Draco closed his eyes. “Then let me _learn_.” He said tightly.

 

Harry shook his head. “Trust me, you don’t want to know me.”

 

“Yes. I do.” Draco’s eyes narrowed. “And no matter how much you fight it, I _will_.”

 

Blaise bit his lip, thinking of a way to defuse what was quickly becoming a very dangerous situation. “Draco, Celeste, let’s go outside, yeah? We should go a few laps around the house to calm down.”

 

Harry shot Blaise a venomous glare. “I don’t _need_ to calm down.” He snapped. “Take this idiot with you and leave me alone.”

 

Draco gave Harry a calculating look, then smirked. “Fine, then, Celeste. You can have your reprieve, but you _will_ be mine. Of that, make no mistake.” He said, taking the smaller hand in his own and kissing the back of it, bowing over it as he did so. “I’ll take my leave of you now. Blaise, shall we get the brooms?”

 

Harry watched them go, and cursed to himself.

 

Draco Malfoy was not a man to give up easily.

 

And Harry Potter was not allowed to fall for him.

 

‘But maybe,’ Harry thought, his resolve weakening, ‘If it doesn’t go too far, maybe Celeste _is_.’

 

*****

 

“I’m going to do it.” Harry declared, sitting in the study where Arabella was painting her nails.

 

“That’s wonderful, Harry, Dear.” She said. “What are you going to do, now?”

 

Harry blushed, looking down at his shirt and shifting the bra slightly. “Um, I’m going to let Draco date me. As Celeste.” He said softly.

 

Arabella raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that’s wise?”

 

“If it doesn’t go too far, it should be okay. Right?”

 

Arabella sighed, closing the nail polish and looking at Harry. “Perhaps. Perhaps not. I discovered something about your condition.”

 

Harry smiled. “Yeah? What?”

 

“It was caused when you killed the Dark Lord. The backlash from the spell somehow separated the masculine part of your soul from the feminine. That is why you now have a monthly cycle.”

 

Harry frowned. “I don’t have a period.” He said, confused.

 

“Did I say period? You have a monthly cycle of _fertility_. The days that your body becomes female are the days that you can conceive. I’m quite sure there is no way to undo it, and you may have to live with it for the rest of your life.” Arabella said. “I would be sure that Draco knows that, and who you are, before you get too attached. You don’t want to have him only to lose him.”

 

“Oh.” Harry said softly. “So, no sex as girl, right? I can handle that.”

 

“And no sex for a week before the change, as sperm will survive for up to seven days inside the body. Remember that.” She said firmly.

 

Harry blushed. “I don’t think I’ll forget any time soon.” He said, mortified. “What makes you think I’m a bottom?”

 

“You want to be cared for, and the bottom holds most of the power in a relationship, as they decide when sex is allowed. If their significant other loves them, they will listen when they are told that the other is not in the mood.” She said. “Besides, Malfoys are not the type to bottom. Even Severus had to learn that, if he wanted Lucius badly enough.”

 

Harry paled. “ _Ew_!” He shouted.

 

Arabella laughed. “Malfoys are always drawn to dark-haired men. But they make a good match later on, to produce an heir. You could do that for Draco, someday, if it lasts.” She smiled. “He would have no need to find a wife and hide your relationship. Lucius would be insanely jealous of what you two share.”

 

“Ew, again. I like the _son_ ; his father is just _nasty_.” Harry gagged.

 

Arabella laughed. “I think he’s rather handsome.” She said lightly.

 

“I think he’s rather _old_.”

 

“Not by Wizarding standards. He’s still in the prime of his life. Too bad he’s locked up. It’s probably best for Draco, though.”

 

Harry buried his face in his hands. “Eww…” He moaned.

 


	3. Slytherin at Last

“Don’t even _think_ about it!” Blaise huffed, slamming the door to Harry’s room wide open, wand pointed at Harry, who was reading the Potions textbook.

 

“Sit down, shut up, and think about it. What else can I _do_? He’s not going to give up. You heard him.” Harry said calmly, not even looking up. “It’s the only choice.” He finally raised his eyes. “And I’ll be damned if I’m going to make myself suffer more because _he_ won’t give up. If he wants to carry this out to its final stupidity, then so be it.”

 

Blaise sat down, sighing. “You’re going to hurt him.”

 

Harry raised a brow. “How can you know I will?”

 

“How can _you_ know you _won’t_?” Blaise shot back.

 

“I can’t.” Harry answered. “But this was more his choice than mine. I’m only flesh and blood. If he’s going to dangle temptation in front of my eyes time and time again, you can’t expect me not to snap. This way, at least one of us is in control of the situation.” He said. “I won’t sleep with him until he knows who I am. You have my word on that. And I’ll do my best not to hurt him. Merlin knows, that _last_ thing I want is his heart broken. But if this is my only chance at being with him, I intend to take it and I will cherish every last fleeting touch he gives me until the day I die.”

 

Blaise sighed. “Well, if you mean to do this, I’ll stand by you, but if it comes down to you and Draco, you know who I’ll side with.” He said apologetically.

 

Harry nodded. “I understand.” He said, biting his lip as Blaise left.

 

‘I only hope I’m doing the right thing.’

 

*****

 

“Are you ready to leave for school tomorrow?” Arabella asked as Harry came down the stairs.

 

Harry just growled, sitting at the table and laying his head down on it. “Wake me up when the school year’s over.” He said wearily.

 

Blaise flicked his wand at Harry, dousing him with a stream of freezing water.

 

Harry screamed, standing up. “You asshole! Fucking- _Why_ did you do that?!”

 

Arabella’s eyes were wide. “Harry! Language!”

 

“Sorry, Bella, but your _arsehole_ of a son is going to die now.” He said, glaring at the boy.

 

Blaise smirked. “Rule number one: A true Slytherin never goes anywhere without his wand.”

 

“I’m going to shove that wand up your-”

 

“Waffles, boys. Sit down, Harry. Eat.” Arabella interrupted smoothly, a bright smile on her face.

 

Harry sat down, cuffing Blaise upside the head as he did so.

 

Blaise just laughed. “Just wait, you’ll see. You should get a thigh holster. Then every time you take it out, all the guys will start drooling. It’ll be hilarious.”

 

Arabella glared at her son. “A true lady does _not_ show off her thighs to men! Just what kind of trollops are _at_ Hogwarts these days?!”

 

Blaise smirked and gave a cough that sounded remarkably like “Pansy” before digging into his waffles.

 

Harry chuckled.

 

Draco’s owl flew in through the window and Harry ignored it, shocked when it landed in front of him, rather than Blaise. He took the letter and opened it.

 

‘Celeste,

 

I apologize for my abhorrent behaviour yesterday, and I would like to make it up to you. If you would allow me to share a compartment with you on the Hogwarts Express, I would be honoured. We will not be alone, as it would not be proper, but I wish to take the chance to get to know you better.

 

Please accept my request.

 

I remain,

 

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Heir of the Malfoy Family’

 

Blaise smiled. “Oooh, he _likes_ you!” He teased, and Harry flushed.

 

“Oh, shut up!” Harry hissed. “Do I write him back?”

 

“Tell Imperious your answer. He tells Draco whether the answer is yes or no.”

 

“Oh. Yes, then.” Harry said to the owl.

 

Imperious flew off, and Harry groaned as Blaise smirked at him knowingly. “You know, this year might turn out interesting after all. He may forgive you anything, with how much he seems to want you.”

 

Harry sighed to his waffles. “I hope so.”

 

*****

 

Draco smiled at his mother as he sat at the table. “She said yes. Don’t worry, Mother. This is the woman I will marry. I will accept no other.” He said surely.

 

Narcissa smiled. “I’m proud of you, Draco. You’re growing into as strong a man as your father was, and you will soon surpass him. Don’t let her get away if you love her.”

 

Draco shook his head. “I don’t plan on it.”

 

*****

 

Harry bit his lip, sitting beside Blaise in his light pink dress, wondering how he was going to be able to keep Hermione from realizing who he was. She was very observant, and she’d be his biggest problem.

 

Draco walked in, smiling. “Celeste. Blaise.” He added as an afterthought. “I’m sorry for the way I acted before. I really like you, and you telling me you wouldn’t even let me try was… A bit hard to swallow.”

 

Harry sighed, looking down at his lap. “I… Thought a lot about your proposal, and I’ve come to a decision. I will agree to getting to know you, and possibly dating, but I don’t want to get too involved, not for a long while. I have secrets, and if this goes too far, things could get very difficult for both of us. If at some point I trust you enough to reveal them, then, and only _then_ , can this become long-term. For now, I ask that you ask of me only what I am willing to give.”

 

“That is more than enough. I will earn your trust in time. You’ll see.” Draco said. “Are you excited about getting to see Hogwarts for the first time?”

 

Harry shrugged. “A bit. But I’m more worried about the reception I’ll receive.” He said wryly.

 

Blaise shrugged. “You’ll be fine. We’re with you. Draco’s pretty much the leader of Slytherin,”

 

Draco smiled smugly, leaning back in his seat at this.

 

“So just stick with him and none of the other Slytherins will bother you, and the other houses hardly even notice us unless we provoke them.” Blaise said calmly. “Draco used to get in fights with the Gryffindors all the time, but what with Potter gone, I think that’ll change.”

 

Draco’s whole demeanour changed with those final words. He slumped a bit in his seat, his face wearing a pensive, slightly heartbroken look.

 

Harry looked at him. “Are you alright?” He asked softly.

 

Draco came back to himself at his words. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m glad that prat is gone.” He said with false scorn.

 

Harry smiled. “Well, let’s not dwell on the price of victory. What are the professors there like?”

 

*****

 

“And we have one final student joining us this year, for her final year of schooling. She had gone to Beauxbatons previously, but is living with her cousin now.” Professor McGonagall said, then looked up. “Celeste Scarletti.”

 

Harry walked into the great hall, heading for the sorting hat. He allowed the hat to be placed on his head.

 

‘Ah, and a new identity, hm? Will you allow me to place you in your proper house now?’

 

‘Yes.’ Harry answered mentally.

 

‘Very good.’ “SLYTHERIN!”

 

Harry took the hat off and walked proudly to the Slytherin table, seeing that Blaise was a little surprised that he had _really_ been placed there.

 

Draco smiled. “Good, then. So, you’ll meet Professor Snape tonight.” He said.

 

Harry’s eyes widened, and he looked up at the head table, his eyes meeting Snape’s.

 

The potions Master merely smirked at him and inclined his head slightly.

 

Harry smiled brightly, looking excited. “I can’t _wait_!” He said happily.

 

This year was going to be _very interesting_.

 

*****

 

“I would like to welcome all of our new first years, and Miss Scarletti, to the house of Slytherin. We have a few rules that are not like the other houses. We are not the most popular house in this school, so when we are out of the common room and dormitories, you are to show a united front to the school. All fights are not to be taken out of this room, lest we be divided and overcome by the others. I expect all of you to do your best in my class, and proper diligence will be rewarded. If you have any issues, you may come to me directly, or you may speak with a prefect or Mr. Malfoy, the Head Boy this year.” He said. “My congratulations on your new placement.” He turned to stare directly at Harry. “I am pleased that you are with us, Miss Scarletti. You are an asset to our house.” He said.

 

Harry frowned. He couldn’t know who he really was, so what was that about? He looked at Blaise, who was also frowning.

 

Blaise shrugged.

 

Draco smirked as Severus left the room. “Celeste, why don’t you go down to your dorm with Pansy and Millicent? You must be tired.”

 

Blaise smiled. “We have separate rooms, but we share bathrooms with our year mates.” He explained.

 

Harry nodded his understanding. They’d have to know, then.

 

*****

 

“So, you’re Blaise’s cousin?” Pansy asked, sitting cross-legged on Harry’s bed.

 

Harry sighed. “Not… Exactly. If we’re to be sharing a bathroom, there’s something I’ll need to tell you, in strictest confidence. No one can know. Not even the other Slytherins. Can I put you under a lip-locker spell before I tell you?” He asked, drawing his wand.

 

Pansy and Millicent nodded, confused.

 

Harry sighed, then cast the spell Blaise had taught him. Unlike the Unbreakable Vow, this spell would allow him to remove it later if he decided the secrecy was no longer needed. “My name isn’t Celeste. I’m no relation to Blaise. I’m not even a girl. Hell, everyone thinks I’m _dead_!” He said.

 

Pansy frowned. “So, you’re a _boy_. In a _skirt_.” She said.

 

Harry laughed. “I become a girl five days out of the month, and didn’t want the world to know, hence the skirt.”

 

“So, who _are_ you?” Millicent asked, looking at him dangerously.

 

He gulped and wiped the cover-up from his scar.

 

Both girls stared at him in shock. “Harry Potter?!” Pansy whispered. “In _Slytherin_?!”

 

“Sorting hat wanted me here first year. I don’t see why not.” He said. “And don’t worry about the shared bathroom. I don’t mind you all seeing my bits, and I’m not interested in yours. I’m very gay.” He explained. “But you can’t let anyone else know of this. If you breathe a word of it, I will find out, and you will meet the same end Voldemort did. I don’t _want_ to do it, but if you betray my trust, I will. I am one of the few people that could get away with it. I never wanted the idolatry that came with my name, so I let Harry Potter die publicly. It’s really better this way.”

 

Millicent nodded. “That’s fine. I don’t like boys, anyway. I won’t be looking unless you’re female.” She stated teasingly.

 

Harry blushed. “Please don’t.” He said, and they all laughed.

 

“I think we’ll get along just fine, Celeste Scarletti.” Pansy said happily. “So, are there any boys here you’d like to shag? Or be shagged by? Do you bottom, or top? Oh, I’ve always wanted a gay friend, and Draco doesn’t count, because he won’t talk about it!” She said happily.

 

*****

 

Harry was putting on his bra when Pansy walked into his bedroom the next morning, calm as you please.

 

“Do I not deserve privacy?” He asked dryly, slipping his fake breasts into the bra.

 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “I want to do your make-up.” She said simply.

 

Harry put on his shirt and tie, then sat on the bed. “Fine, then.”

 

*****

 

“Celeste.” Draco breathed, staring at Harry as he emerged into the common room to find Blaise and Draco waiting for him. “You look lovely.”

 

Pansy smirked. “I told her that the eyeliner would make her eyes stand out more. She only grudgingly let me apply it.” She finished.

 

Harry blushed. “I think it makes me look harsh.” He said softly.

 

Draco smirked, walking up to him, taking his hand. “It makes you look very strong-willed and dangerous. Both of which can be very sexy in a woman. You could _never_ look _harsh_.” He said.

 

Blaise cleared his throat pointedly. “We have class. Draco, I’m sure Celeste would hate to be late for her first Potions class.”

 

Draco sighed in disgust. “Yes, _Mother_ , I’ll stop flirting, thank you. Why do you hate me so much?” He asked Blaise conversationally.

 

Blaise smirked. “Because you’re pompous and conniving, and I don’t want you in my family.”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Pity. You’re going to be sorely disappointed.” He replied.

 

Blaise shrugged. “Perhaps. Perhaps not.”

 

 


	4. Severus Knows

“Miss Scarletti, please stay after class.”

 

Harry’s blood ran cold as he heard Severus’ voice.

 

Draco gave him a quick smile and Blaise shot him a sympathetic look as the rest of the class filed out and Severus shut the door.

 

“What are you playing at?” He asked angrily.

 

Harry gulped. “Sir? I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.” He said.

 

Severus walked over to his desk and placed both hands on it, leaning close to him. “Potter, I know it is you. What is the meaning of this, and why have you not revealed yourself to your _adoring fans_?” He snapped.

 

Harry cringed. “Sir, the backlash from the spell I hit Voldemort with caused me to turn into a girl for several days each month. I don’t want anyone to know, so I took a new identity. _Please_ don’t tell anyone. I don’t want the press to know. I’d rather just step away from all the hype.” He said softly.

 

Severus sighed. “Very well. I expect your potions grade to improve this year, and you will allow me to help you find a cure for your predicament. Understood?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Yes, Sir. Do you really think it can be cured?”

 

Severus sighed. “You are going to be late to your next class if you don’t get going. We’ll speak of this further at a later date. Let me worry about whether or not it is possible.”

 

“Thank you, Sir.” Harry said happily. “I know that if it can be fixed, you’ll find a way to do it.”

 

Severus smirked at the praise. “Get out of my sight.” He snapped without malice.

 

Harry ran out of the room, beaming, and noticed Draco standing against the wall, arms crossed across his chest impatiently.

 

When Draco saw him, he smiled, standing straight, and extending a hand. “I’ll show you to History of Magic, so you don’t get lost.” He said, taking Harry’s hand and walking with him.

 

Harry blushed, smiling. Fate was finally on his side for once.

 

*****

 

“Did you enjoy your first day of classes?”

 

Harry smiled. “Very much so. I think I’m going to go shower now, and get ready for bed. I’m exhausted.” He said wearily, stopping when Draco grabbed his arm, stopping him.

 

“Wait.” He said softly.

 

Harry turned, looking at him questioningly.

 

Draco buried a hand in his hair and leaned in, pressing a feather-light kiss on his lips, causing him to gasp softly and blush.

 

“Sweet dreams, Celeste.” He whispered.

 

Harry nodded, dazed, heading down the dormitory stairs.

 

Blaise narrowed his eyes at Draco. “You really _do_ like her, don’t you?” He asked.

 

Draco smirked, nodding. “I really do. And I think she likes me, too. I could be _happy_ with her, Blaise. Something I really can’t say about most girls I know.”

 

Blaise nodded, wordlessly. When Harry revealed his secret, the fallout would hurt both of them more than they could know. Blaise hated to know that all this could come crashing down around his friend’s ears, but it wasn’t his secret to tell. He’d just have to trust that Harry knew what he was doing.

 

*****

 

Two weeks later…

 

“What’s up with _Draco_?” Pansy purred, sitting on Harry’s bed and taking the brush from his hand, running it through his hair.

 

Harry sighed. “I like him, and I think he likes me, but it’s not really me. He likes _Celeste_. And I’m only her for a short while each month, truly.” Harry said sadly.

 

Pansy sighed. “Are you altering your personality at all? Acting a part in how you act as well as who you are?”

 

Harry shook his head. “No, but-”

 

“Then he’s meeting the real you. We fall in love with not only looks, but _personality_ , as well. I think he’ll forgive you when he finds out, since he’s seen who you really are.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I really hope you’re right, Pansy.”

 

Pansy beamed at him. “Of _course_ I am! I’m _always_ right.” She said happily.

 

*****

 

Celeste groaned as a weight descended onto her bed, the person unconcernedly sitting directly in the middle of her back. “Ow.” She whined, her face pressed into the pillow.

 

“Oh, shut up. If you were already up, I wouldn’t have to sit on you.”

 

“Pans, you’re suffocating me.” Celeste said weakly.

 

Pansy bounced on her. “Then learn to sleep on your back.” She said lightly.

 

Celeste sat up, pushing Pansy off the bed with her body. “Fine, I’m up. What do you have against sleeping in?”

 

Pansy smirked. “Draco made me come get you. He wants to get to breakfast soon, but he refuses to leave without you.” She said in a suggestive voice.

 

“Oh.” Celeste blushed and stood up, walking to the chest at the foot of her bed and pulling out a uniform.

 

“Um, so, when did the boobs appear?” Pansy asked lightly.

 

Celeste looked down, then blushed deeper, covering herself. “Damn. Midnight, if you _must_ know, and they’ll be here for another four days. I forgot what day it was, or I would have worn a shirt to bed with the boxers.” She explained.

 

Pansy nodded, tapping her finger against her lips. “A bit small, if you ask me.” She finally said.

 

“What?!” Celeste snapped, dropping her arms and looking at her breasts. “They aren’t _small_!” She said, examining them.

 

Pansy hummed. “You know, you’re right. With a body like yours, they’re in perfect proportion. _All_ of you is petite, after all. More than an A cup would be ridiculous.”

 

Celeste groaned, covering her face and quickly pulling on her clothes. “Can we _not_ discuss this?”

 

“Can we discuss the fact that Draco wants you? Are you going to sleep with him?” Pansy asked interestedly.

 

Celeste blushed, brushing out her hair. “I really shouldn’t. I can’t take the risk of becoming pregnant in this body. But I _want_ to. The only problem is how he would feel when he found out who I really am.”

 

Pansy shrugged. “Most of us just wouldn’t tell him. For as long as possible.” She said slyly, then walked to the door. “Hurry down. We’ll be waiting.” She said, leaving the green-eyed girl alone with her thoughts.

 

*****

 

Harry sucked on the end of his quill, watching detachedly as Pansy sketched flowers on a piece of parchment. At least Slytherins didn’t fall asleep in History of Magic, he thought, wistfully glancing at Ron and Hermione, wondering if they still missed him.

 

Ron was asleep, his face laying on his book, and Hermione was avidly taking notes.

 

Pansy elbowed Harry, breaking him out of his thoughts, and handing him a note, glancing over at Draco.

 

Harry looked up to see the blond looking his way. 

 

He opened the note and smiled. ‘Hogsmeade this weekend. Go with me?’ He looked at Draco and nodded.

 

Draco smiled and leaned back in his chair smugly.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows at Pansy excitedly.

 

‘A date?’ Pansy mouthed, smirking.

 

"Yes, I just hope he doesn't take me to Madam Puddifoot’s or something similar." Harry replied in a whisper.

 

"He better not, no true Slytherin would be caught dead in Madam Puddifoot’s. He is more likely to take you to Rivière Fin. Although, maybe not on the _first_ date." Pansy answered secretly.

 

Harry looked at her interestedly. “What’s that?” He asked.

 

“A restaurant you’ve never seen the like of.”

 

Harry could tell by her smirk that the discussion was over.

 

*****

 

Three weeks later…

 

“Well, I need to know what to wear!” Celeste huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Draco and Celeste had started _officially_ dating two weeks ago, after the initial Hogsmeade date where Draco had taken her out to a very enjoyable lunch and then bought her a large box of chocolates. She just hadn’t been able to say no to more when he seemed so charming and hopeful.

 

Draco smirked, leaning back in his chair. “Just wear something cute and comfortable.”

 

Celeste rolled her eyes. “That’s no help!” She whined. “What _kind_ of cute?”

 

“There are different _kinds_?” Draco asked incredulously.

 

Pansy smirked, watching the display. “Of course, Draco.” She said sweetly. “There’s _flirty_ cute, _innocent_ cute, and _playful_ cute, to name just a few.”

 

Draco groaned. “If I tell you where we’re going, it’ll ruin the surprise!”

 

Pansy smirked. “You can tell _me_ , and _I_ can dress her.” She offered.

 

“Fine. Come here.”

 

Celeste watched triumphantly as Draco whispered in Pansy‘s ear, knowing that once they were alone, Pansy would tell her.

 

Pansy’s eyes were wide as she pulled away. “Bit spendy, that.” She said softly.

 

Draco smirked. “It’s worth it.” He assured her.

 

Pansy shrugged, then walked back to her seat. “We’ll talk clothes tomorrow, Celeste. I need to consider this one.” She said.

 

Draco smirked. ‘She’s just jealous because she knows she’ll never be able to afford it.’ He realized. ‘Well, when she gets married, I have the perfect gift.’

 

*****

 

“You won’t _tell_ me?!” Harry screeched, hitting Pansy with his pillow.

 

Pansy blocked the pillow, looking at Harry intently. “You’re going to be a girl Saturday, right?” She asked urgently.

 

Harry counted the days till then, then frowned. “Yeah.” He said warily.

 

Pansy sighed in relief. “Good.”

 

“Why? Where are we going?” Harry asked eagerly.

 

“I can’t _tell_ you!” Pansy said, exasperated. “I _promised_!”

 

*****

 

Draco ran his fingers over the picture of Harry he had found two years ago, from Creevey. The boy had dropped it when he ran away from Filch after hours.

 

Draco sighed. It was cracked and faded now, small tears forming along the edges, from the number of times he had been forced to quickly shove it into a convenient hiding place.

 

“Harry.” He breathed wistfully. “Harry, is it okay? Will you be angry if I fall for her? I fear it may be too late for me to stop it.” He finished, placing the picture back in the drawer he kept it in, then sighed. “You never knew, and for that I’m sorry. But… _She_ still has that chance, and I can’t lose love twice. This time, I’m going to seize the opportunity.” He decided.

 

*****

 

Draco signed the last bit of paperwork and sent the owl off, feeling smug. He had gotten the whole weekend set up. Everything was paid for and ready.

 

He left his bedroom, and saw that Pansy was already waiting for him, scowling. “Celeste won’t get up.” She said shortly.

 

Draco frowned. “So why are you angry at _me_?”

 

“She was up half the night because of _you_.” She snapped.

 

“Not my fault she seems to think I can learn Advanced Transfiguration if I study hard enough.” Draco pouted. “Will she be down soon?” He asked hopefully.

 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “In an hour. She’s going to skip breakfast.”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “No, she won’t. I’ve got it covered.” He said.

 

*****

 

Celeste sat heavily in her potions seat, feeling someone prod her shoulder. She turned and smiled. “Draco.”

 

Draco handed her a napkin with something inside it. “You have ten minutes before class starts. Sev won’t be in until then. Hurry, then dispose of the evidence.” He said furtively.

 

Celeste smiled thankfully at him, eating the poppy seed muffin.

 

“I’m a bit _jealous_ , you know.” Pansy pouted. “He never treats _me_ like that, and I’m supposed to be his _best friend_!”

 

“That might be why.” Celeste pointed out unhelpfully. “ _Friends_ and _potential wives_ are very different.”

 

Draco chuckled. “She _is_ right, Pans. Besides, _you_ know I love you. Like a sister.”

 

Pansy smirked. “Well, as your sister, I demand special treatment, too.” She said haughtily.

 

“Fine.” Draco sighed. “Next time you’re going to be miss breakfast, I’ll grab you something to eat, shall I?”

 

Pansy smiled. “No need. I’ve never missed breakfast, and I don’t plan to start.”

 

Celeste rolled her eyes. “Then why complain?” She asked wearily, finishing the muffin and vanishing the remains.

 

“It’s the _principle_ of the matter, of course!” Pansy huffed.

 

“She’s gone barmy.” Blaise whispered to Draco, causing the blond to smirk.

 

“There will be no speaking during class.” Severus said, storming into the classroom. 

 

Celeste fell silent, folding her hands on top of her desk.

 

“Miss Scarletti, you will stay after class. There is something we must discuss.” He said, then smirked. “Today we will be going over the proper way to brew the Wolfsbane Potion. I suggest strongly that you take complete notes and listen very carefully, because you will be brewing the base for it tomorrow.”

 

Celeste frowned. She raised her hand.

 

“Yes?” Severus asked in annoyance.

 

“Sir, tomorrow is Friday. If we’re only brewing the base-”

 

“Which needs to sit for a week before it is continued.” Severus said levelly.

 

“Oh.” Celeste said softly. “Never mind, then.”

 

Severus nodded. “Indeed.”

 


	5. River's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently learning French, but I am by no means fluent. If I misnamed the restaurant and you can tell, please let me know. I'll fix it immediately if that's the case. Just tell me what the name SHOULD be.

“When did this start?” Severus asked, circling Harry slowly, wand running over his body time and again.

 

“When I killed Voldemort. I felt like I was being torn from my body—twice in a row, mind you—then I Disapparated unwillingly, and ended up, unconscious, on Blaise and Arabella Zabini’s property. I was out for about two months, and even while I was unconscious, my body turned female for a while. Imagine my surprise when I woke up, in a Slytherin’s home, unharmed, with _tits_!” Harry chuckled. “Bit of a shock, really.”

 

Severus hummed. “Do you know exactly what happened to cause the change?” He asked thoughtfully.

 

Harry nodded. “Er, yeah, kind of. Arabella said she thinks that it was caused when the masculine and feminine sides of my soul separated. I turn female on the days when I’m… Um, fertile.”

 

Severus hid a smirk. “Indeed.”

 

Harry flushed. “Yeah.”

 

“Hm, I will need time, if I am to reverse this, and I am not even sure if it is possible. I will speak to you when I have looked into this matter further.” Severus said.

 

Harry nodded, picking up his bag and heading to Advanced Transfiguration, having missed his break. “Thank you, Sir.” He said on his way out.

 

*****

 

“You’ll need a swimsuit.” Pansy said.

 

Harry stared at her in fear. “I don’t have one.” He said urgently.

 

Pansy groaned. “I’d loan you one of mine, but even as a girl, you couldn’t fill it up.” She said, glancing at Harry’s nearly-flat chest.

 

Millicent looked up from her homework. “My sister would probably have something you could wear. Shall I go ask her?”

 

Pansy smiled. “Yes. Penny is the same size, it would be _perfect_!”

 

Harry groaned, covering his face as Millicent left the room and headed to the sixth-year girl’s room.

 

Pansy smirked. “Well, since you’re so tiny, you’re stuck wearing Penny’s swimsuit, and I have to warn you, she’s a bit on the sleazy side.”

 

“Right. So I’ve noticed.” Harry said, remembering her outfit the day before. She had been sent to Dumbledore for having her midriff bare, and returned with her skirt shortened, as well.

 

No one knew how she managed to escape expulsion without fail, but she always did.

 

“Okay, try it on.” Millicent said, walking into the room and throwing two tiny scraps of cloth at Harry.

 

Harry cast several cleaning charms on the bikini, then quickly pulled it on, flushing as he stared in the mirror. “Oh, dear Merlin, no.”

 

Pansy gasped. “No, it’s good, it’s good.” She circled Harry, slowly, then smirked at him. “It’s _damn_ good.” She decided.

 

It was a light blue, barely even _there_ , string bikini.

 

“I can’t do this.” Harry said, covering his ass with his hands, as the tiny bikini bottoms didn’t do much to hide it.

 

Pansy sighed. “Sure you can. Where’s that Gryffindor courage?”

 

Harry gaped at her. “I’m in _Slytherin_ , aren’t I?!” He screeched.

 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “You are such a _drama queen_!” She huffed. “Listen. I would give my wand hand to get to go where Draco’s taking you. It’s expensive, beautiful, and you have to be invited by someone who has already been there to be allowed in. He’s really going all-out to earn your trust and affection. _Enjoy it_ , for Merlin’s sake!”

 

Millicent giggled. “If Draco even knew you had told her that much, he’d kill you.”

 

“So?” Pansy asked. “I don’t see anyone running to tell him, and I’m not exactly suicidal.”

 

Harry smiled. “I’m not going to tell, but… How am I supposed to wear this and _not_ feel naked?”

 

Pansy smirked. “But, Harry.” She purred. “Feeling naked is the whole point.”

 

Harry arched an eyebrow. “Oh?”

 

“Yes.” Pansy continued. “Because naked is _sexy_. And we all know that, like any other male, Draco _loves_ sexy.”

 

Harry blushed.

 

“So… I have a classy dress, a slinky dress, a swimsuit and a negligee, and you think I will have the chance to wear everything in the space of twenty-four hours? Where the hell is he _taking_ me?!”

 

Pansy smiled. “You’ll see.”

 

Harry huffed, taking off the constricting bikini. “Well, if all goes well, I won’t have to kill you two for not telling me, but if I am forced to, I won’t hesitate.” He growled.

 

Millicent nodded. “We love you too, Harry dear.”

 

*****

 

Celeste flushed, wincing as Pansy yanked on her hair again. “Ow!”

 

“Well, if you’d hold _still_ ,” Pansy tugged again, “I wouldn’t have to _pull_!”

 

“That hurts! What’s with the whole hairdo thing, anyway?! I _like_ my hair the way it _is_.”

 

Pansy sighed irritably. “I have barely _twenty_ minutes to finish, and you _still_ haven’t covered that Merlin-be-damned _scar_ , so if I were you, I’d _shut up_ and let me _finish_!” She snapped.

 

Celeste stayed silent, hissing in pain as Pansy gave one final tug, then stood back, looking Celeste over critically.

 

She sighed. “Well, it’ll have to do.” She said in defeat.

 

Celeste rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror, picking up her cover-up.

 

When she saw her reflection, she froze. “Oh, _wow_.”

 

Pansy smirked. “See? Told you it would look good.”

 

Her hair was lovely. Most of it was pulled back and up, held in place by several bobby pins and about three pounds worth of Muggle hairspray, with a few curls left free to frame her face and fall just in front of her ears.

 

Combined with the long, sophisticated lavender dress she was wearing, it looked stunning. Her eyes were accented, and Celeste played up that fact by using a smoky grey eye shadow and lengthening mascara.

 

Finally satisfied, she turned to Pansy and smiled. “Thank you. It’s lovely.”

 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Of course it is. I’m planning on having all girls, you know, and they have to be beautiful, so I need to know how to make _anyone_ look good. In your case, my work is already half done for me, so it’s quite easy, really.”

 

“Do you think Draco will like it?” Celeste asked, looking down at herself, suddenly nervous.

 

Pansy just smiled. “Why don’t you go down there and see for yourself when his jaw hits the floor?” She asked teasingly.

 

Celeste giggled. “I guess there’s really no reason to keep him waiting.”

 

Pansy smirked. “I can’t wait to see him in formal wear!” She purred. “You’ll be the envy of every girl, and some _boys_ , in Hogwarts.”

 

*****

 

Celeste gasped, looking wide-eyed at Draco, who was dressed in a tuxedo, but instead of a white undershirt, his was a light green, complimenting the lavender of Celeste’s dress perfectly.

 

Celeste grinned at Pansy. “You told him what I was wearing?” She accused lightly.

 

Pansy sighed. “Hardly. I told him what _he_ was wearing, that’s all.”

 

Draco finally found his voice. “You’re beautiful, Celeste.” He said, awestruck.

 

Celeste flushed, smiling shyly. “Thank you. You’re rather handsome, yourself.” She replied, crossing the room and taking the arm he held out for her. “Will you tell me where we’re going _now_?” She asked.

 

“I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise just yet. You’ll see. I talked to Sev, and he gave us permission to be gone overnight, as long as we return by three PM tomorrow.” He said, leading her out of the dungeons.

 

Celeste paled. “Draco, I’m not ready to take that kind of a step with you. Not until-”

 

“I know your secret, yes I _realize_ that. However, just because this will be an overnight trip does _not_ automatically mean I expect, or even _want_ , you to sleep with me just yet. I have my own reasons to wait. But I _do_ want to see you let down a few of your defences, and I want to be able to see you by the moonlight. I can’t do that here.” He said softly, leading her to one of the coaches that would take them to Hogsmeade.

 

“I can’t trust you just yet. But if you prove yourself and your intentions…” She trailed off, flushing.

 

“Oh, I will.” Draco said, seriously. “You aren’t getting away from me without a fight.”

 

Celeste blushed, realizing that the determination in Draco’s eyes only made him look much more handsome. This man was a far cry from the eleven-year-old brat that Harry had first met.

 

Draco smirked. “So, where did that scar come from?”

 

Celeste looked up anxiously. “What?”

 

“On your shoulder.” Draco said, pointing out a scar on her shoulder.

 

Celeste mentally breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, Quidditch practice.” She answered easily.

 

Draco leaned forward interestedly. “You play Quidditch?” He asked.

 

Celeste blushed, but nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“What position?” Draco asked.

 

“Seeker.”

 

“Hm.” Draco smirked, leaning back in his seat.

 

Celeste smiled. “You play?”

 

“Who doesn’t?” Draco asked, waving his hand carelessly.

 

Celeste cocked her head, enjoying playing around with Draco. “What position do _you_ enjoy?” She asked, pitching her voice deeper on purpose, purring the question.

 

Draco flushed and cleared his throat. “Seeker as well.” He answered. “For Slytherin.”

 

“Bet I’m better than you.” Celeste answered easily, knowing that it was the truth.

 

Draco snorted, running his eyes over her body. “Maybe. But I doubt that you can play as _dirty_ as a Slytherin. Our team isn’t really girl-friendly.”

 

Celeste raised an eyebrow. “ _Millicent_ is on the team.” She denied.

 

“That she is, but then again, she’s as tough as the guys. You’re ladylike and refined. I don’t see you playing to _win_.”

 

Celeste licked her lips. “Hmm… I think I can be dirty, if you want to see. What do you say? Should we do it when we get back?” She asked challengingly.

 

Oh, how Draco wished they weren’t talking about Quidditch.

 

*****

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, it’s an _unauthorized_ portkey, not _illegal_. Besides, I’ll be authorized to have it wh- If we get married. So what’s the harm, hm?”

 

Celeste rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She laid her hand over the book, letting Draco activate it and stumbling when the movement finally stopped. “Oh, I hate those things.”

 

Draco smiled tenderly, taking her elbow to help steady her. “We’ll take the Floo in the future then, will that work?” He asked.

 

Celeste sighed. “It’s better.” She conceded.

 

Draco led her from the room they had arrived in down a short hallway with a marble floor and shimmering, silver walls.

 

Celeste was amazed by the calming atmosphere. “Where is this?”   


Draco chuckled. “The arrival area of a very private restaurant. It’s open only to purebloods, and it’s our best-kept secret.” He answered.

 

They came to a door and Draco knocked twice. A man wearing a tuxedo opened the door, bowing low.

 

“Mr. Malfoy and guest.” He said softly, not even looking up. “Your table is this way.” He said, leading them to a table and handing them the menus he had been holding. “I will return when you summon me. Take your time.” He said, then silently left.

 

Draco smiled, “Welcome, Celeste, to Rivière Fin.”

 

Celeste’s eyes widened as she looked around. “Wow.”

 

The walls were blue and shimmering, looking as though they were made of water, and one side of the restaurant had no wall, but was instead covered in running water that formed a small, clear pool, where fish darted and swam around. In the corner of the room, there was a small area where the patrons could dance, and the musicians were more than happy to take requests.

 

Draco smiled at her awed reaction. “It means river’s end, in French.” He said softly, not wanting to spoil her enthusiasm.

 

“Pansy said you probably wouldn’t bring me here so early in the relationship.” She said softly. “It’s lovely.” She turned her eyes to him. “Thank you.”

 

Her eyes were glittering like the finest emeralds to be found, and she was flushed with happiness.

 

That expression was all the thanks he’d ever need from her.

 

“If I didn’t share this with _you_ , who _would_ I share it with? There’s no one else I’d rather bring here with me.” He said, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand. “I have to be honest, Celeste. I really don’t give a damn what your secret is. I hope to marry you one day, and I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that I am worthy of being your husband. I refuse to back down if I have even the slightest chance. This is _serious_ for me.”

 

Celeste smiled tremulously. “I can only hope that you stand by those words if you learn my secret, Draco.” She said softly, taking her hand back. “I can only hope.” She repeated to herself, picking up her menu and looking at it.

 


	6. Dragonseye Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, just assume Celeste is wearing a long-lasting make-up that stays on until a make-up remover is used. Because magic. Okay? I’m going to apologize in advance and ask you to just suspend disbelief for this one chapter.

Draco stood, smiling as the band began to play a song he knew quite well.

 

There was a young woman singing.

 

“The Power of Love.” Draco commented, holding out his hand. “Feel it with me?” He asked.

 

Celeste smiled, taking his hand. “I’m a bit rusty.” She said, barely remembering the crash course Blaise had given her in ballroom dancing that had ended in trampled toes and tears of mirth for both of them. They had continued practice later, and Celeste _could_ dance, just not terribly well.

 

Draco shrugged. “Not a problem. I’ll lead you true.” He said sincerely.

 

Celeste shivered as he laid a hand over her hip, guiding her around the floor as she held to him and let him lead her. Nothing mattered but him, her, and the music between them, carrying them along as they searched each other’s eyes for something they couldn’t name just yet.

 

*****

 

Draco smiled, leading her to the Floo. “I did promise, did I not?”

 

Celeste returned the smile, thankfully. “I really _do_ hate Portkeys.” She told him.

 

“And someday, you’ll trust me enough to tell me _why_.” Draco replied, laying his hand on the small of her back. “It’s the Dragonseye Hotel. I’ll be right behind you.”

 

Celeste went through the Floo and looked around as she waited for Draco. The receiving room of the hotel was decorated in a warm yellow colour, making the room seem sunny and uplifting.

 

Draco came through and smiled at her, again holding out his arm for her to take. “Our suite is on the third floor.” He said, leading her out of the receiving room and to the lift.

 

Celeste bit her lip, thinking of how she was going to be able to handle Draco seeing her in the negligee Pansy had insisted she bring.

 

*****

 

Celeste emerged from the bathroom, blushing.

 

Draco looked up and felt his mouth go dry. She was wearing a sheer white negligee, and her hair was unbound, covering her breasts. The blush on her face was beguiling, and she was staring everywhere but at him.

 

“Celeste.”

 

She looked up sharply at his tone.

 

“Don’t be shy.” Draco said gently, smiling. “You’re gorgeous. And I won’t do anything to compromise your virtue. You can trust me.”

 

Celeste gulped. “I know you won’t, but… This negligee is see-through. It’s not hiding much.”

 

Draco hid a smile at the understatement. He could see everything, from her pink nipples to the apex of her thighs, where she was smooth and hairless. The strangest part of it all was that she had him rock-hard, when no naked female body had ever done that to him before.

 

“Come on. Get in the bed. I promise not to rape you.” He said teasingly.

 

Celeste gave him a shy smile, getting into the bed, trying to keep as far from him as possible.

 

Draco sighed. “Come here. I don’t expect sex, but I _do_ want to be able to hold you and kiss you.”

 

Celeste sighed and allowed Draco to pull her across the bed.

 

Draco chuckled, taking one of her curls and twining it around his finger. “I think I’m falling for you pretty hard, Celeste. Please, tell me you feel the same?” He asked.

 

Celeste flushed. “I _like_ you. But I can’t let myself _love_ you just yet.” She answered truthfully.

 

Draco sighed sadly, dropping the curl and running his thumb over her bottom lip. “I guess I can accept that.” He decided, then added, “In return for a kiss?”

 

Celeste rolled her eyes and smiled. “Okay.” She agreed.

 

Draco leaned in and brushed his lips over Celeste’s, keeping his eyes open and watching as her bright green eyes slowly fluttered closed. He was suddenly struck by how closely her eyes resembled Harry’s. It was almost as if he was dating a female version of Harry, which caused Draco’s heart to flutter for a moment.

 

Celeste moaned softly, her hands coming up to rest on Draco’s shoulders.

 

Draco inhaled sharply through his nose, raising himself on one arm and deepening the kiss, leaning over her as he eagerly mapped out her entire mouth, drinking in the taste of her innocent passion.

 

Celeste gasped as Draco leaned down, pressing their chests together and sliding a knee in between her legs. She tore her mouth away and pushed at Draco’s shoulders. “No.” She said urgently.

 

Draco raised his head, but didn’t move his body any further. “Yes.” He said firmly. “We are _not_ having sex, Celeste, but I want to be able to touch you. _Please_.”

 

Celeste dropped her gaze. “What if you go too far, and I get too wrapped up in the moment to stop you?” She asked softly.

 

Draco sighed. “I won’t let that happen. You have my word.”

 

Celeste bit her lip. “Swear it.” She commanded in a tentative voice.

 

Draco grabbed his wand and said solemnly, “I swear on my magic that I will not break your hymen tonight. But anything else is fair. Do you accept?”

 

Celeste smiled. “I do.” She said lightly, content in the knowledge that Draco relied on his magic too much to throw it away just to have sex.

 

Draco smiled. “Wonderful. Now, where were we?” He murmured, leaning down and claiming her mouth again, his knee sliding up to press against her entrance.

 

Celeste gasped, throwing her head back. “Oh, _Merlin_!” She moaned at the feeling.

 

Draco raised his head. “Have you never touched yourself?” He asked in disbelief.

 

Celeste shook her head. “No!” She panted. “Not… Not there!” She had almost said ‘Not as a girl,’ but the words were, thankfully, caught before they could escape.

 

Draco smirked. “Oh, really?” He laid a hand on her knee, running it up to her thigh. “So, you’ve never done this?” He asked, running one finger over her outer folds.

 

“No.” Celeste breathed, her eyes closing.

 

“How about _this_?” He asked wickedly, parting the outer lips with his thumb and middle finger and running the tip of his index finger over her clitoris, making her cry out as her body convulsed.

 

“N-no!” She nearly sobbed, clutching at the pillow beneath her head.

 

Draco moaned at her innocently sexy reactions. “Celeste.” He whispered, watching her shivers. “May I taste you?”

 

Celeste froze, her wide, frightened eyes meeting Draco’s calm, questioning gaze.

 

Draco was waiting patiently for her response.

 

She bit her lip, considering. “O-okay.” She whispered, closing her eyes as her face flooded with warmth.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Draco breathed, sliding down her trembling body. “I _want_ this. I promise I’ll make it good for you.”

 

Celeste trembled, biting her lip as she felt his fingers part her nether lips. She shivered as his tongue ran over the flesh that, until now, had never been more than a hindrance.

 

Draco moaned softly, running his tongue over her tiny passage again, watching as it trembled with newly awakened sensations, glistening wetly. “You’re wet.” He observed, tracing a finger over the tiny hole.

 

Celeste cried out in shamed pleasure, covering her face with both hands. “Please, it’s too much.” She said, pushing his face away and closing her legs. “Please.” She repeated, holding his gaze despite her shame.

 

Draco narrowed his eyes, sitting up and giving in for the moment. “Why is it so wrong? I have feelings for you, Celeste. There’s no reason I _shouldn’t_ want to make you feel good, to give you pleasure. You’re still virgin. I kept my vow. What did I do wrong?”

 

“You wouldn’t understand.” She said softly, not meeting his eyes.

 

“Neither would _you_ if I refused to tell you _why_. How long are you going to hold me at arm’s length? Until I give up on you? That’s not going to happen.”

 

Celeste just sighed, looking at him with troubled, weary eyes. “Not now. Can we just go to sleep?” She asked.

 

Draco caved, sighing heavily. “I suppose. Sleep well, Celeste. Can I at least hold you while we sleep, or is that not allowed?” He asked sarcastically.

 

Celeste moved backwards, curling against his body. “I’m sorry I have so much baggage.” She whispered.

 

Draco wrapped his arms around her, sighing. “I don’t care about that. I just wish you’d let me bear some of the weight.” He said sadly.

 

*****

 

Draco opened his eyes, smiling as he watched Celeste sleeping. She had rolled over in her sleep, facing him instead of spooning with him now. Her lips were full and soft-looking, and Draco could now say that they were as soft as they looked.

 

He realized that his assumption had been right. She looked lovely by the moonlight. Her hair had a silvery sheen to it, overlaying the thick black colour beautifully. Her usually golden skin had become milky by the pale light, and her eyelashes were starkly evident against her white cheeks.

 

Draco sighed softly, running the backs of his fingers over her cheek, marvelling at the silky softness of her skin. “Sleep well, my beauty.” He whispered, smiling wistfully.

 

*****

 

Draco opened his eyes to find Celeste’s eyes open, watching him with amusement.

 

“What?” He asked, groaning as she giggled.

 

“You were moaning. Good dream?” She teased.

 

Draco smirked. “Mm, the best. Did I say anything?”

 

Celeste bit her lip, her smile fading a bit. “You told me not to stop.” She said quietly, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

Draco chuckled, blushing. “Well… It was a good dream.” He said lamely.

 

“I’ll bet.” Celeste replied with a smirk.

 

Draco sat up. “Ready for the rest of our overnight date?” He asked.

 

Celeste stared at him in horror. “Are _you_?!” She asked.

 

“What? Do I have something in my teeth?” He asked in confusion.

 

Celeste covered her smile with a hand. “Not at all. But… Your _hair_.”

 

Draco sighed heavily. “Oh. That.”

 

Celeste watched as he summoned his brush and smoothed his hair back down, instead of floating around his head as it _had_ been doing.

 

“Sorry. It’s very fine, and unless I brush it in the morning, it tends to… Well, _fly_. It gathers static overnight. I’m a light sleeper, and I toss and turn a lot.” He said sheepishly.

 

Celeste shook her head. “Not at all. I think it was actually… Cute.” She decided.

 

Draco flushed, her words making him feel both offended and strangely happy.

 

*****

 

“Oh, come on! Just get out here! I promise not to stare at you.” Draco promised.

 

Celeste sighed and stepped out of the changing stall, her entire chest and face flushed, holding her towel in front of her body, hiding her chest while leaving her arms and legs visible.

 

Draco sighed. “Put the towel down and get in.”

 

He gasped as she shyly complied, staring raptly at the tiny bikini. “Oh, _Merlin_!” He groaned, sliding down in the warm water until only his head was visible. Maybe the communal baths were a bad idea after all.

 

Celeste slid under the water, smiling. “Is it too much? I warned Pansy. The bikini belongs to Penny.”

 

Draco sighed in relief. “Good.” He said happily. “If anyone else ever saw you like that, I’d have to kill them. Nice to know that showing that much skin wasn’t _your_ idea.”

 

Celeste hummed and grasped his hand under the water, leaning her head back and sighing. “This is nice.” She whispered, glancing over at Draco shyly.

 

Draco smiled and tightened his grip on her hand. “It is.” He agreed.

 

No more words were needed.

 


	7. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is by Evanescence, and it’s called “Even in Death.” I make no money by including it here, and I do not claim ownership of it. 
> 
> Again, I know the song is out of place and out of time, but it was begging to be added here as Draco's tribute to a Harry he believes is gone forever. Forgive the strangeness, I was young and foolish when I wrote this.

“Oh, it was _wonderful_!” Celeste sighed, laying on her bed in boxers and a shirt, waiting for midnight.

 

Pansy just sighed irritably. “I can’t _believe_ you let an opportunity like that pass you by!” She snapped.

 

Celeste glared at her. “I’m a _boy_ by birth. I don’t intend to stay like this!” He reminded her.

 

Millicent sighed. “I’ve been helping Severus research this, and you may _have_ to. This is uncharted territory, but it looks like it’s probably permanent.” She said pointedly.

 

Celeste sighed, then looked down as her breasts shrank and she went back to being a he.

 

“All right, we need to get to bed. Night, Harry.” Pansy said as she and Millicent left Harry’s room for their own.

 

Harry glanced down at the Marauder’s map, watching with a smile as Draco’s dot got out of bed. “Wonder where he’s going.” Harry said, deciding to follow. He grabbed his invisibility cloak, which had also been on him during the final battle.

 

*****

 

Draco slipped out of bed and headed toward the entrance hall, being quiet and listening for any indication that he had company. There were a few times that he was sure he had heard footsteps behind him, but when he turned, the halls were empty.

 

He opened the doors and hurried out into the cold night, pulling his warm robes tight around him to ward off the chill in the air.

 

Finally, he found what he had come to see.

 

Near the edge of the forbidden forest, right where Harry had been standing when the shockwave caused by Voldemort’s death throes had hit, was a statue of the young hero. He was smiling, but the smile was empty, like they all had been in the months leading up to that final battle. It was hard to smile when you knew life was about to either end or change irrevocably, and there was no way of knowing who would win for certain.

 

Draco sighed, falling to his knees before that statue and closing his eyes as the pain and loss welled up inside him. He opened his mouth, and instead of a cry of grief, a beautifully sad, haunting melody emerged, the words calling to Harry’s very soul.

 

Harry watched, amazed, as Draco sang to him, thinking that he’d never be heard.

 

“Give me a reason to believe that you're gone.  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong.  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth,  
It leads me to where you lay.  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home.  
I will stay forever here with you,  
My love.  
The softly spoken words you gave me,  
Even in death our love goes on.  
Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love.  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love.  
They don't know you can't leave me,  
They don't hear you singing to me.

I will stay forever here with you,

My love.

The softly spoken words you gave me,

Even in death our loves goes on.  
And I can't love you, any more than I do.  
People die, but real love lives forever.”

 

Harry wiped tears from his face, wishing that Draco knew, that he had said something earlier, because if he revealed himself now, after watching that very private moment, Draco _would_ hate him.

 

Draco stood, took a deep shuddering breath, and spoke softly to the statue. “This is it, Harry. I never thought it would happen, but I’m saying good-bye to you. I’ve fallen in love, and tomorrow, I’m going to tell her how I feel. I can only hope that I have your blessing.” He said, then traced his fingers over the stone lips curved in a mockery of happiness. “Would that I had gotten to kiss you at least once, Harry.” He said softly, then turned and walked back inside, heading down to the dungeons again.

 

Harry, however, stayed outside for long hours after, thinking about how he was going to tell Draco the truth, and not hurt them both. It was past time, if Draco was already in love with someone that never truly existed.

 

*****

 

Harry knocked on Blaise’s door, knowing he really shouldn’t wake the teen at four AM, but what choice did he have? Blaise was the only one who truly understood what was at stake, and hopefully could help him find a way to fix what he had let happen without destroying what he had gained.

 

“Harry?” Blaise asked in sleepy disbelief.

 

Harry bit his lip nervously. “I need to talk to you. It’s _very_ important.”

 

Blaise sighed in disgust, letting Harry in. “It had _better_ be.”

 

*****

 

“I honestly don’t know what to tell you.” Blaise said, then raised an eyebrow. “Actually, I _do_ know what to tell you: I told you so. There’s no easy way to fix it now. Either way, you take a huge risk. You can either let him live a lie, and he’ll find out on his _own_ , or you can _tell him_ , and he’ll feel _extremely_ betrayed. Are you prepared to lose him?” He asked.

 

Harry bit his lip as tears stung his eyes. “I don’t _want_ to lose him! Not this _soon_!”

 

“You have _no choice_. You have to tell him someday, and when you do, it’s his decision to make, and he doesn’t take being lied to very well.”

 

Harry buried his face in his hands. “Is there anything you can do?” He asked, wiping away the tears as they fell. “I think I love him.”

 

Blaise sighed. “I warned you against it, I suggested being just friends, and every suggestion I made was turned down. I told you I would stand by him if it came down to it. You brought this on yourself, knowingly and willingly. There’s nothing I can do to change what’s already been done.”

 

“So I have to tell him. And lose the best thing I’ve ever had in doing so.” Harry said miserably.

 

Blaise sighed. “I’m sorry, Harry. But I can’t help you any further. Draco will need me. Now more than ever. Go back to your room. We’re both going to need all the sleep we can get.”

 

Harry left, his heart heavy, and returned to his bed, climbing in. He lay there, staring at nothing, until his wand informed him that it was seven o’clock.

 

He sighed. “And so this is it.” He whispered, getting up and heading to the shower.

 

*****

 

“I want to talk to you, Celeste. After dinner, in the room of requirement?” Draco asked, grabbing her hand as she passed through the common room on her way to breakfast. “It’s important.” He said, smiling at her eagerly.

 

Celeste’s stomach lurched uncomfortably at the thought of what she’d have to do. “All right. We _do_ need to talk.” She said seriously.

 

Draco looked a bit confused, but smiled wider, nodding. “Good.” He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

 

Celeste succumbed to the kiss immediately, savouring the feeling of Draco’s soft lips against hers and memorizing the taste of him, knowing that this would likely be their last kiss, and neither Celeste Scarletti nor Harry Potter would ever love another.

 

Celeste sighed when Draco broke the kiss, lowering her eyes. “I’ll see you in class. I’m going to stay here this morning.” She said softly, pleading with her eyes for Draco to just leave the room.

 

Draco frowned. “Okay. I’ll bring you a muffin again, so be there early.” He offered.

 

Celeste gave him a half-hearted smile and nodded, then watched with a heavy heart as Blaise clapped Draco on the back and began chatting with him animatedly, leaving her behind.

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry turned, his eyes filling with tears at the sound of Pansy’s worried voice. “I have to tell him today.” He whispered brokenly, then sat on the couch, head in his hands as he sobbed in pain at the loss he was anticipating. “I don’t want to do it! I can’t lose him, Pansy! How can I fix things? Tell me how to make it right.” He begged, looking at her imploringly. “Please tell me.”

 

Pansy felt her own eyes fill with tears. “Oh, Harry, I don’t think it will be so bad. Just let him know that you never meant to hurt him, and that you feel for him just as strongly as he does for you. He’ll come around, I _know_ he will.”

 

“I don’t think so, Pansy. Somehow, I just don’t think so.”

 

*****

 

Draco sighed, watching Celeste pick at her food. “For Merlin’s sake, girl, _eat_ something!” He grinned at her. “You’re tiny enough as it is.”

 

Celeste gave him a half-hearted smile, picking up her fork and taking a small bite of shepherd’s pie.

 

Draco smiled at her lovingly. It was almost uncanny. She even had the same favourite foods as Harry, not that he had ever noticed the Golden Boy’s favourites, of course.

 

“You know,” Draco mused, watching her take tiny bites, taking her time chewing them and seeming to only swallow with great reluctance, “We never _did_ go flying together. We could do that before we go talk. What do you say?” He asked.

 

Celeste looked at him, her eyes finally showing a tiny spark of life again. “Really?” She asked happily. “I’d love to fly with you! I haven’t been on a broom in _ages_!” She said eagerly.

 

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Draco decided, glad that he had made her happy once more.

 

*****

 

Celeste quickly found the black flying outfit she had bought with Blaise when he had told her that they had an extra broom, if she wanted to practice over the summer. She ran down to the Quidditch changing rooms and changed, rushing out to the pitch, where Draco was waiting.

 

Draco whistled when he saw her. “My Lady, you look almost good enough to _eat_.” He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her again.

 

Celeste clung to him, whimpering as he kissed her breathless, tongue roughly possessing her mouth, demanding her cooperation.

 

When Draco raised his head, Celeste smiled up at him dazedly. “Why do you always do that?” She asked breathlessly.

 

Draco shrugged, smirking. “Because I like to.” He answered.

 

Celeste sighed, mounting her broom and kicking off. “Come and get me. If you _can_.” She taunted.

 

Draco smirked and opened his hand, letting the snitch he held fly free. He mounted his broom, meeting Celeste in the air. “What do you say to some friendly competition?” He asked, tilting his head toward the glinting golden ball.

 

Celeste raised her eyebrows. “Oh, you’re on, Blondie.” She purred. “Prepare to lose.”

 

Draco stared after her in shock as she took off after the ball. “Oh, she’s _good_.” He murmured, following her. “But not good enough.”

 

Celeste dipped and dove, turning on a dime and pulling dangerous stunts that left Draco’s heart pounding in fear the entire time.

 

Draco frowned, narrowing his eyes. She even _flew_ like Harry did. It was just plain _spooky_. If Draco didn’t know better, he’d think that maybe she _was_ Harry. After all, the body had never been recovered.

 

Of course, Draco _did_ know better. Celeste was _definitely_ female.

 

Celeste whooped as she went into a steep dive, putting on a burst of speed and shooting ahead of Draco just in time to close her hand around the tiny golden ball with a triumphant shout. “Ha! I win, Malfoy!”

 

Draco gave her a bemused smile. “Did you just call me Malfoy?” He asked. “Why?”

 

Celeste’s eyes widened at the slip, but she recovered, landing with a smirk. “Because for the moment, you are beneath me. I beat you. I can call you whatever I want.” She said smugly.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “I’d rather you call me your boyfriend, if anything.” He said teasingly.

 

“About that…” Celeste said nervously. “We should go get that talk over with. I have something important to tell you.”

 

Draco smiled tenderly. “Celeste, I understand that you think that your big, bad secret is horrible enough to drive me away, but I honestly can’t think of anything that could be bad enough to deter me from trying to make you my wife. You’re perfect for me.” He said, taking her hand and leading her to the room of requirement.

 

Celeste sighed. “Remember those words, Draco. Please.” She said softly, her heart constricting painfully. She fingered the clothes that she had shrunk and put in her pocket. They were the same clothes that Harry Potter had been wearing on that fateful day when he had defeated Voldemort. The same battle robes that he had worn the last time Draco had seen him.

 

The robes he had been wearing when his life had turned upside-down.

 

Maybe now, he could turn it right side up again.

 

Then again, maybe not.

 

*****

 

Draco opened the door to the Room of Requirement, letting Celeste in and shutting it behind them. “There. Alone at last.” He purred, leering playfully at Celeste.

 

Celeste rolled her eyes.

 

Draco chuckled and sat on the couch the room had supplied, taking Celeste’s hand as she sat beside him.

 

“Celeste, I want you to understand that what I am about to tell you is true beyond a shadow of a doubt. I’ve been falling more in love with you every day. I love you. With all of my heart.” He said, stroking her hand.

 

Celeste turned her face away, tears falling. “You won’t feel the same in a few minutes.” She said brokenly.

 

Draco dropped her hands, sighing. “What is this horrible secret, then? What could be _so bad_? I don’t understand this at all!” He said, frustration evident in his eyes.

 

Celeste took a deep breath and stood up. “Close your eyes for a few minutes?” She asked.

 

Draco rolled his eyes, then closed them, sitting back on the couch, folding his arms.

 

Celeste quickly changed clothes, then vanished the make-up she was wearing, becoming Harry Potter once again. He cancelled the voice-changing spell, then sighed. “Open your eyes.” He said softly, pain in his voice.

 

Draco opened them and felt his jaw drop. Then, he narrowed his eyes. “That’s a glamour.” He accused.

 

Harry shook his head. “It’s not, Draco.” He said.

 

“Tell me something no one else would know.” Draco challenged.

 

Harry sighed. “We met at Madam Malkins, but I didn’t like you then because you were a pompous little brat and you insulted Hagrid. In first year, you snuck out and followed Ron, Hermione and me when we went to see Hagrid’s baby dragon, and we _all_ got detention. During that detention, you and I saw Voldemort drinking unicorn blood. In second year, Ron and I Polyjuiced into Crabbe and Goyle to try and get information from you about the Heir of Slytherin, and you ‘reminded’ us that you didn’t know. In th-”

 

Draco held up a hand, closing his eyes, refusing to look at Harry. “That’s enough, I believe you. Fuck.” His breathing was laboured.

 

Harry sat down, rigidly.

 

“ _Fuck, Potter_!” Draco finally shouted, looking at Harry with hatred in his eyes. “Do you have any idea how I felt when you were declared dead, you bastard?!”

 

Harry tried to apologize, but Draco kept shouting.

 

“I cried for _days_ , _Potter_! I fancied you like mad, and you were _dead_ before I could tell you. And now, here you are, telling me that the girl I’ve fallen in love with was, what, some sick _experiment_? Did you do this _just_ to hurt me?!” He asked angrily.

 

Harry hung his head. “No one can know.” He said.

 

Draco laughed humourlessly. “Not even your _boyfriend_.” He sneered the last word. “You told Pansy and Millicent.” He said bitterly.

 

Harry shrugged. “They had to share a bathroom with me. Having a prick most of the time is going to be noticed by two teenage girls.”

 

Draco glared at him. “Yeah, how does that _work_ , anyway? I’ve been up-close and personal with your _pussy_.” He hissed mockingly.

 

“I was hit by the backlash my Avada Kedavra caused. It split my soul into the feminine and masculine sides, and when I’m a girl, I can get pregnant. It’s still confusing to me, at times. Mostly, I just try to ignore it.”

 

“So, this is it. I hope you know you’ve ruined me for love. After _Celeste_ , I’ll never be able to date without worrying that I’ll get stabbed in the back again.” Draco snapped, standing up.

 

“I don’t want us to end! I love you, too, Dra-”

 

“ _Don’t_!”

 

Harry closed his mouth in fear as Draco turned to him, hands clenched and rage clear on his face.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ throw those empty words at me! If you had loved me, you would never have kept this from me. You wouldn’t have started dating me based on a _lie_.” He hissed.

 

Harry stood, wanting to step closer. “I didn’t act. Everything I did with you, the kisses, the responses when you touched me, all of it was _real_! I only lied about my gender! And I’m sorry!” He sobbed.

 

Draco shook his head. “Too little too late, Potter. It’s over. I hope you’re happy with ruining love for me. I won’t let you ruin anything else.”

 

Harry felt his heart break within him as Draco opened the door and left. He felt the dam break with the click of the door, and sat on the couch, staring numbly at the wall in front of him. His pain was too great even for tears. Nothing would help but the forgiveness he knew he didn’t deserve.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the angst.


	8. Curing a Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little worse before it gets any better...

Draco stormed into the common room, barging into Blaise’s room. “I’m your fucking _best friend_! You just sat there and _let this go on_! How the fuck can you _do_ that to another _human being_?!” He shouted.

 

Blaise sighed, closing the door and putting up a silencing spell. “He told you, then.” He stated tiredly.

 

Draco walked up to where Blaise was sitting on his bed, a book open in front of him. “Yeah, you prick, he told me! You knew the whole time, I bet. Did you give him the fucking idea?” He asked.

 

Blaise sighed. “I didn’t know he liked you, but I had suspicions about you. I warned him to not get involved, and he decided to keep you at arm’s length, but when you made your speech about not giving up, he gave in. _You_ had a part in this, too. If you hadn’t pursued him-”

 

“But I _did_.” Draco snapped. “And still, you didn’t _tell_ me. Not even one bloody _hint_.” He hissed.

 

Blaise sighed. “Harry didn’t want _anyone_ to have to know. He’s in enough danger here due to most of our parents being ex-Death Eaters. He wanted to finish school and start his _own_ life, without the press and the idolatry that Harry Potter gets. He may _never_ be back to normal, you know. Who else could he risk telling? Do you know how many people, male _and_ female, would go to the press _immediately_ when they found out his secret?” He pressed. Then he narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t already have sex, did you?”

 

Draco groaned, sitting on the bed beside Blaise and running his hands through his hair. “Almost. Merlin, I _wanted_ to. Ce… Harry… Things got heavy, between us. I was _sure_ that Celeste was a girl. I’d seen _proof_.” He smiled sadly. “Gods, it was perfectly form-”

 

“That’s more than enough info, Draco.” Blaise interrupted, blushing. “And yes, I’ve seen Harry as a girl too, thanks. I just didn’t look quite so _close_.”

 

Draco glared at him. “How did _you_ see him _naked_?!” He snapped.

 

Blaise smirked. “He was unconscious when he appeared on our grounds. I helped nurse him back to health.” He raised an eyebrow. “If you’re so _jealous_ , go tell him you’d like to try again.” Blaise’s smile faded. “He cried over you, you know? When he thought he’d have to give up on you.”

 

Draco sighed. “It’s not that _easy_ , Blaise. How can I trust him again? What if there’s something _else_ he’s keeping from me?”

 

“Think about it this way:” Blaise said calmly, “he’s a good-looking bloke. You _like_ blokes. You _also_ need an heir, and a wife. He can give you _both_ of those things. Okay, he kept _one thing_ from you, and he regrets it. He wouldn’t do it again. Isn’t that _exactly_ what you need right now? Think about it, Draco. You’d inherit, and the ministry would have to let you keep your fortune and the Manor, no matter what. Plus, you’d have a beautiful, intelligent wife who loves you dearly and would no doubt want to give you plenty of children.”

 

Draco closed his eyes, imagining Harry’s body swelling with his child and a tiny girl with black curls and grey eyes. “I want that.” He whispered. “I want it so _badly_. But I can’t forgive Harry for the lie.” He groaned, curling his hands into fists. “Blaise, what do you _really_ think I should do?” He asked desperately.

 

*****

 

Harry finally got up, wondering how long he had been sitting there, hoping Draco would forgive him and come back.

 

Of course, he didn’t.

 

Harry quickly changed back into the girl’s Quidditch robes, reapplying his make-up and covering not only his scar, but the evidence of tears he had shed. Finally, he headed back to the Slytherin common room, immediately going to his room and lying in bed.

 

Millicent opened his door and sighed. “Severus wants to talk with you. He’s in his lab.” She said shortly. “It’s urgent.”

 

Harry nodded, getting up and heading to the lab, sullenly.

 

Severus looked up when he entered, turning to close the door with his wand and face Harry. “Potter.” He said in greeting.

 

“Sir?” Harry asked.

 

“I have researched possible potions to stop your gender changes. Sadly, it is highly likely that it can never be cured. However, this also means you can carry a child if you have sex with a male while female or shortly before.”

 

Harry sighed. “I don’t care. I’m gay, but I still want kids.” ‘Too bad that won’t even be a possibility.’

 

Severus nodded. “I will continue trying. If I find a possible potion someday, I will contact you.”

 

“Thank you, Sir.”

 

*****

 

Harry knocked on Pansy’s door, smiling wryly when she opened it.

 

“Oh, Celeste.” She said happily. “Come on in.”

 

As soon as the door was shut, Harry sat on her bed, sighing heavily. “So, it’s over. I told him, and I’m pretty sure he hates me more now than ever before.”

 

Pansy sighed and sat next to Harry, wrapping her arms around him. “Is there any chance you can find someone else? Is there _no one_ you can trust with all this?” She asked.

 

“I don’t _want_ someone _else_.” Harry said wearily. “I only wanted _him_. I just… I need help.” He said softly.

 

Pansy nodded. “Is there anything I can do?” She asked.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Do you think… Ron can’t keep a secret if his life depends on it, not one like this, anyway, but… I want to talk to Hermione. Can you help me do that? I need someone that knows me that well, someone that can figure out a way for me to get over him. Plus… I miss her.”

 

Pansy bit her lip, thinking. It would be easy enough to slip the girl a note in class. But what should it say?

 

*****

 

Hermione re-read the letter Pansy had handed her surreptitiously as they entered DADA.

 

Granger-

 

          I have a friend that could use some advice, and you are the only person that can solve her dilemma, I believe. Please meet us in the empty classroom across from Charms at 5:00 PM.

 

-Pansy

 

Of course, here she was, standing outside the classroom door, debating whether to believe it or not. She drew a deep breath and flung the door open.

 

“Get in here and shut the door!” Pansy’s voice hissed from the dark classroom.

 

Hermione got in and was about to cast Lumos when the lights were lit, and the word stuck in her throat.

 

“Harry?” She whispered in disbelief, looking at the girl with familiar glasses and an even more familiar scar.

 

“Hey.” Harry said. “It’s Celeste, now. I had a bit of a genetic makeover because of the final battle. I don’t want anyone to know about me, so I let Harry Potter die publicly.”

 

Hermione sat in the desk in front of Harry’s. “Alright, you can explain later. So, what advice do you need?”

 

Harry bit his lip. “First, let me explain a few things. I decided to get re-sorted and start over, since I wanted Harry Potter to stay gone so I could just be me. Blaise had the perfect identity for me to pick up, so I did. Right before the school year started, we tested my new persona by having Draco ‘meet’ her. Draco had had a crush on Harry, but he immediately took a liking to Celeste. And… I tried to push him away. But he told me he wouldn’t give up on me, and I cracked. We were dating up until last night. I told him who I really was, and he took me lying about it pretty hard. I need to find a way to get over it, and how to learn to live without love, because who can I find that will accept all this?”

 

Hermione sighed. “Wow. Harry, I’m _so_ sorry! It’ll be okay. You _will_ find someone else, I know it. As far as getting over him, all I can suggest is give it time. I know it sounds trite, but time _will_ heal you. The pain fades. Don’t be afraid to have a relationship, and if the chance arises, _try_ to find someone you can trust.”

 

“I guess I can just wait it out. How much do you think it will hurt, seeing him every day?” Harry asked, softly.

 

“Probably a lot. But you can handle it. It’s only for the rest of the year, and it looks like you have some good friends to help you through it. And I’m always here. Write to me once in a while.” She said. “You _can_ get through this.”

 

“Is there any way you can think of to get my mind off him?” Harry asked.

 

Hermione smiled. “Play Quidditch? You always loved to fly.”

 

Harry nodded slowly. “That _would_ be nice. But Draco’s the captain of the Quidditch team, _and_ he already plays Seeker for Slytherin. I’m no good at any other positions, I don’t have any experience.”

 

“How many times has Slytherin, or rather, Malfoy, _beaten_ you?” She asked, smirking.

 

Harry leaned forward eagerly, smirking back. “I like the way you think.”

 

Pansy raised an eyebrow. “So do I.” She agreed. “Draco’s scheduled try-outs for Thursday evening.”

 

*****

 

Celeste stepped onto the Quidditch pitch, holding her Firebolt and tossing her curls as she met Draco’s eyes, smiling winningly.

 

“Why are _you_ here?” Draco asked venomously.

 

“I’m trying out for the team.” She answered calmly.

 

Draco sneered at her. “Oh? Which position?” He asked in a deceptively kind tone.

 

Celeste smirked. “Do you even need to ask?”

 

“No. Go back to the common room. The position isn’t open.”

 

“You have to at least let me _try_. Come on, you want to _win_ , right?”

 

Draco glared at her. “Of _course_ I want to win, th-”

 

“And how often have I lost, hm? I’m sure you’ve been keeping score.” Celeste whispered in his ear.

 

Draco fumed as he watched her walk a few steps away, then mount her broom and kick off, her long black curls streaming behind her. ‘Damn. Even when Potter _dies_ , I can’t get away from him.’ Draco thought. He smirked as Celeste dodged a bludger sent her way by Millicent, calling out light-hearted taunts to the other girl as she passed. ‘For a dead person, she’s a good flier. I can handle seeing her for practice if it means slaughtering the competition.’

 

*****

 

“Good flying, Harry!” Millicent cheered, raising her glass to Harry, as they celebrated in his room.

 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “You act like you’re _surprised_. He’s been playing Seeker for six years, _and_ he has natural talent. This is nothing special for him.”

 

Harry grinned at her. “Shut up and drink. Don’t waste a perfectly good excuse to celebrate.”

 

“Fine.” Pansy took a long swallow of Firewhiskey, then smirked at Harry. “Better?”

 

Harry nodded. “Much. Now, about my awesomeness-”

 

Millicent snorted. “Shut up and drink, fairy boy.” She replied drolly.

 

Harry sat up, blinking at her dazedly. “Oi!” He finally decided, before taking another gulp of Firewhiskey. “Don’t call me that! Just because I wear girl’s clothes doesn’t mean I’m gay!”

 

Pansy shrugged. “But we know you _are_.” She reminded him.

 

Harry frowned. “That’s not the point!”

 

“Then what _is_?” Millicent asked.

 

Harry thought for a moment. “I forgot.” He said decidedly.

 

Pansy sighed, smiling fondly. “You aren’t a big drinker, are you?” She asked in amusement.

 

Harry grinned. “Nope!” He happily told her. “But what a time to start!”

 

Millicent looked at Harry thoughtfully. He was lounging on his bed in boxers only, completely comfortable with them. ‘Well, at least he’ll be a _happy_ alcoholic.’ She thought, knowing that he was looking for any way to bury the pain.

 

Harry groaned, arching off the bed and stretching.

 

Pansy snorted. “What are you, a cat?” She asked teasingly.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh, yes. Meow, pet me! Come on, stroke the pussy.” He replied.

 

Millicent smothered a chuckle. “Come on, time for bed. We have classes tomorrow, and it looks like Harry is already going to have a hangover.”

 

Harry pouted. “Aw, come on!” He whined.

 

Millicent rolled her eyes. “No. You’re being cut off. Get some sleep.”

 

Harry sighed as the two girls left, then buried his face in his pillow.

 

*****

 

Celeste sighed, grabbing a piece of parchment and writing a quick note, passing it to Pansy.

 

Does Draco talk about me?

 

Pansy rolled her eyes. If you would come out of your room and hang out in the common room for once, you would know. She wrote back.

 

I don’t want to see him. I see him enough during classes and, soon, Quidditch practice. Celeste wrote back.

 

Pansy ground her teeth. I will _not_ speak to you until you talk to him and get things straightened out. I am not your go-between! She scribbled, then shoved it across the desk to Celeste, glaring at her.

 

Celeste pressed her lips together, then looked up at Pansy. Finally, she sighed and nodded.

 

Pansy smiled, turning back to Professor Binns’ droning. Mission accomplished.

 

*****

 

Draco stopped short at the gentle touch on his shoulder. “What?” He asked coldly, not even turning around.

 

Harry drew his hand back. “I want to talk to you.” He said softly, looking around at the empty hall. “In private.” He added.

 

Draco sighed disgustedly. “I have _nothing_ to say to you.” He said shortly.

 

“Can _I_ get some answers, at least?” Harry asked cautiously.

 

Draco strode into the nearest empty classroom, waiting for Harry to follow before he locked the door behind them. “There. What do you want?”

 

Harry bit his lip. “You love _me_. Harry Potter, not Celeste Scarletti.”

 

Draco sneered, crossing his arms. “ _Loved_. Past tense.  And that wasn’t a question.” He said.

 

Harry sighed. “I know. But if you loved me, why are you so angry at me? I lied about my _name_ and my _past_ , nothing else. I wouldn’t even tell you I loved you until you knew who I am. What did I do that was so heinously wrong?”

 

Draco gritted his teeth in frustration. “Do you want me to fall at your feet proclaiming undying devotion to the one who _betrayed_ me? I believed you were _dead_ , and when I met ‘Celeste’ I forced myself to let you go. In. _Vain_.” He hissed coldly. “You could have spared me that, had you been less selfish.”

 

“You could have spared _yourself_ , if you hadn’t chased me so damn hard. I can’t keep pushing you away when you tell me you won’t give up! What was I _supposed_ to do?!”

 

“ _Tell me the truth_!” Draco shouted. “You could have _told_ me. I would have been a _little_ angry, but I realize the need for discretion. You want to be out of the limelight, that’s fine. But you can’t keep your identity a secret from your love interest, and not have it backfire when they find out, Potter. Life doesn’t work that way.” He said firmly.

 

Harry sat in a desk, looking up at Draco. “Why _can’t_ it? Why can’t we try again? Draco, you are probably the _only_ person that I _could_ be with. I can’t just go around telling everyone that I’m Harry Potter and, by the way, I have a vagina and can get pregnant.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Then have Severus make you a potion to cure your little ‘dilemma’ and leave me out of it.”

 

“It probably can’t be cured. He’s pretty sure.” Harry said softly.

 

Draco pressed his lips together. “Well, that’s not _my_ problem, now is it?” He sneered.

 

Harry sighed. “No, it’s not. Is there no way that we might be able to try again?”

 

“You’re not giving up, are you?” Draco asked dryly, seeing the irony. Now it was his turn to deal with someone that wasn’t giving up.

 

“Not without a fight.” Harry admitted.

 

“Give me time. If we hang out, _in a group setting_ , mind you, and I can see for sure that you really haven’t been acting a part, _maybe_ we can try again. But no promises.” Draco said cautiously.

 

Harry drew a deep breath. “Okay. But don’t intentionally try to hurt me, please. I don’t think I can take it.”

 

Draco frowned. “I won’t play games if you don’t, Harry.” He allowed.

 

“I wouldn’t.” Harry said softly. “I’ve lost too much already.”

 

Draco nodded and left the room without further comment.

 


	9. Chimerism

Pansy snorted. “So, you’ll come out?” She asked.

 

Harry chuckled, putting on jeans and a tank top, then pulling his hair back and applying his make-up. “I think I already have. How many straight guys do you know that wear girl’s clothes every day?” He joked.

 

Pansy threw her brush at him, then summoned it back.

 

“Ow! It was a joke!” He protested.

 

Millicent rolled her eyes. “Pansy, let him get ready. After all, this is the first time the guys will get to see Celeste without a skirt or dress on, right?” She smirked. “I think they’re in for a shock. You have great legs, and a fantastic arse.” She finished.

 

Harry blushed. “Yeah, thanks.” He said, turning back to the mirror and finishing his make-up.

 

This would be day one of Operation Regain Love.

 

At least, that was the name Pansy had given Draco’s proposal.

 

*****

 

“Yes, well, I’m just that awesome. Honestly, I don’t know how our team ever managed without _me_ as captain.” Draco said smugly.

 

Celeste raised an eyebrow as she stepped into the common room. “You could have a baboon as captain and still win with a Seeker like _me_.” She said softly, placing her hands on her hips and looking over the rest of the Slytherins. “What? Surprised I came out of my room? Well, I can’t spend _all_ my life pouting over Draco. I’m sure he’d agree that I’m just too damn _pretty_ to stay locked away.” She said confidently, taking the only empty chair, leaving Pansy and Millicent to just shrug and conjure bean bags to sit on.

 

“Oh, yes, we _do_ have a secret weapon this year. Everyone, meet the best Seeker seen since Krum himself.” Draco said, giving Celeste a small nod.

 

Celeste smiled shyly. “I wouldn’t say I’m _that_ good.”

 

“You wouldn’t _have_ to.” Millicent said. “Your flying skills speak for you.”

 

“Can you do a Wronski Feint?” Penny asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

 

Celeste frowned. “Dunno. I can certainly _try_.”

 

Draco frowned. “No, you _won’t_. There’s no reason to hurt yourself just to try and pull some famous stunt. You don’t _need_ to.”

 

“I won’t get hurt. _You_ , of all people, should know that.” She directed the last part at Draco, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

Draco crossed his arms, scowling. “Fine.” He said shortly.

 

Celeste smirked. ‘One point to me. He cares if I’m hurt.’

 

*****

 

Severus froze, his finger tracing over the paragraphs he had just read.

 

“Tetragametic chimerism is a form of congenital chimerism. This condition occurs through the fertilization of two separate ova by two sperm, followed by the fusion of the two at the blastocyst or zygote stages. This results in the development of an organism with intermingled cell lines. Put another way, the chimera is formed from the merging of two non-identical twins in a very early (zygote or blastocyst) phase. As such, they can be male, female, or hermaphroditic.

 

As the organism develops, it can come to possess organs that have different sets of chromosomes. For example, the chimera may have a liver composed of cells with one set of chromosomes and have a kidney composed of cells with a second set of chromosomes. This has occurred in humans, and at one time was thought to be extremely rare, though more recent evidence suggests that it is not as rare as previously believed.”

 

Severus let out a long breath, remembering that Lily had, at first, seemed to be carrying twins, but after a few weeks, only one child was revealed.

 

If Harry was, in actuality, his own twin, the two sets of genes could very well have been separated when he had been hit by the backlash that had caused his condition.

 

Severus smiled. “I may be able to fuse the two sets of DNA together again.” He murmured, grabbing a quill and writing a quick note.

 

*****

 

Celeste shrieked, clutching her chest as a house-elf appeared in her lap.

 

“I is bringing a message from Master Snape.” The elf said, handing her a piece of parchment.

 

She took it, gingerly. “Great. Can you get off my lap, please?” She asked.

 

The elf bowed and disappeared.

 

Celeste opened the note and read it.

 

‘I may be able to help you with your problem. Come see me at your convenience.’

 

She smiled and stood. “Sorry, guys! I’ll be back!” She said happily, jumping up and heading to Snape’s lab.

 

“Sir?”

 

Severus turned, and felt his eyes widen.

 

 _This_ was definitely Harry as a female. The curves were more defined, and the eyelashes were thicker, plus the hair…

 

Harry had James’ unruly hair, no matter how he worked to make it manageable.

 

This girl had Lily’s silky curls.

 

“Dear Merlin, it’s _true_.” Severus whispered, looking Harry over closely.

 

His hands were smaller, though not by much, and his eyes were slightly more almond-shaped. His lips were a bit fuller, as well. Such tiny differences were easily overlooked, unless one was looking for them.

 

Celeste frowned. “What’s true, Sir?” She asked.

 

Severus frowned as he considered the recent realization. “You’re a Chimera.”

 

“What?”

 

“Read this.” Severus handed her the book he had been reading and began gathering ingredients.

 

Celeste put the book down after a few minutes, looking shaken. “I’m a he-she?”

 

“No.” Severus answered. “You merely have two different sets of DNA. One is yours. The other…” He thought of how best to phrase his next words. “The other set of DNA within you is your twin sister’s.”

 

Severus cursed as the girl’s eyes rolled into her head and she collapsed in a dead faint.

 

Severus just sighed and conjured a cot for her. If she didn’t wake on her own by midnight, he’d have no choice but to take her to the hospital wing.

 

*****

 

“Well, I can’t just order her to wake up, can I?” Severus drawled.

 

“Why not? I will.”

 

Celeste wanted to groan as Draco’s voice sounded right next to her ear.

 

“Get up, Celeste! Quidditch practice is tomorrow, and you are _not_ getting out of it!”

 

“Ow.” She said, wincing. “Not so loud.”

 

Draco smirked at Severus as Celeste reluctantly opened her eyes. “See? It worked for me.”

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Unlike you, I hold no attraction for her.” He sneered.

 

Draco flushed. “I had to follow when I saw you carrying her limp form to the hospital wing. I’m her captain. Doesn’t mean I _love_ her!”

 

Celeste ignored that comment. “Sir? You think I can be cured?” She asked.

 

“Perhaps. If I ca-”

 

“No! Severus, this girl is not your guinea pig! Let her be!” Madame Pomfrey snapped, walking up to Celeste, wand drawn. “Now, just let me scan you, and you can be off.”

 

Celeste drew back. “No. No scans. I’m fine.”

 

Madame Pomfrey frowned. “I assure you, I am fully qualified-”

 

“I decline. I do not need medical services, and I do not give my consent to be treated by you, or anyone employed by this school unless I specify otherwise. Please, can I go now?” She asked firmly.

 

Madame Pomfrey seemed insulted, but she let her decline without further comment.

 

“Actually,” Severus began, “I could use her expertise to help me decide how to work with… That thing I discovered.” He said, letting Celeste decide whether to include the Mediwitch.

 

Celeste bit her lip, then looked thoughtfully at Pomfrey. “Do you have Veritaserum?” She asked Severus.

 

Severus smirked. “Never go anywhere without it.” He answered.

 

Celeste nodded once. “Dose her.” She said firmly.

 

Pomfrey looked nervous, but she let Severus give her three drops of Veritaserum. Her face slackened, and Celeste nodded in satisfaction.

 

“What is your name?” Severus asked.

 

“Poppy Olivia Pomfrey.” She answered vacantly.

 

Celeste nodded. “Who are you loyal to?”

 

“This school, the headmaster, and the students.” She answered.

 

Draco narrowed his eyes. “If a student gives you medical information in confidence, and it is something that you think should be made public knowledge, will you tell the headmaster, or keep the student’s secret?” He asked.

 

“I am bound by my Healer’s vow to uphold my patient’s privacy. I will not make it known to any other party unless it is dangerous to keep the secret.” She answered without hesitation.

 

Celeste nodded. “I’ll think about it. Sir,” She said, turning to Severus, “I will let you know my decision in three days’ time.” She said, then left Draco and Severus to smirk, thinking of how many juicy secrets they could wring from Pomfrey in the next ten minutes she would be under the potion.

 

*****

 

“So, what happened yesterday? Draco was at the door about to step out of it, but he turned back to say something to Blaise, then he saw Severus carrying you and took off after him. What’s up?” Pansy asked, as Millicent painted her nails for the first time in a long time.

 

“Severus had something important to say, I take it?” Millicent asked distractedly.

 

Harry smiled. “Yeah.” He said excitedly. “He found out exactly what happened to me. Turns out, I have a medical condition the Muggles call ‘Chimerism.’ It’s when two fertilized eggs fuse together early in pregnancy, creating one baby with two different sets of DNA. I have a twin sister living inside me.” He finished smugly.

 

Pansy recoiled. “Ew, creepy!” She said.   


Millicent shrugged. “I think that’s pretty cool. So, how come you weren’t switching before? I assume this is a lifelong condition, so shouldn’t it be the same as it always was?”

 

Harry chuckled. “Well the killing curse is something that hasn’t been studied very much, for obvious reasons, so we don’t really know exactly what a backlash from it can really do. Apparently, for me, it separated the two sets of DNA, and the female one, that has a fertility cycle, surfaces when I’m fertile, changing my body along with it as it overrides the male set.” He explained.

 

Pansy frowned. “That’s confusing.”

 

Harry nodded. “A bit. Now I have to decide whether or not to let Madame Pomfrey in on this development. She can help Severus try to create a potion to fix it, but that makes one more person that may slip and tell someone untrustworthy. I couldn’t handle that.” He said nervously.

 

“Why change it?” Pansy asked. “It’s perfect! Draco needs to take a _wife_ , but he likes _guys_. You can give him everything he _needs_ , and everything he _wants_.”

 

Harry sighed. “It’s not that easy. I don’t _like_ being a girl—Not much, anyway. It feels… Wrong, in some ways, and really nice, in others. But… Being intimate as a girl feels _all_ wrong. It’s not really me, so it feels like fraud, I guess.” He explained.

 

Millicent smirked. “But if you’re a Chimera, then it really _is_ you. So how is it wrong?” She challenged. “Besides, you’re the only _girl_ Draco has ever gotten randy over. Enjoy it. Let him drool over your curves _and_ your perfectly shaped backside. It’s more than anyone else will ever achieve.”

 

Harry flushed. He looked down at his lap, then smiled softly. “I _do_ love him. And I’d be honoured to be the one he chose to marry and sire his children on.” His smile faded, and he sighed. “What if that isn’t what _he_ wants?” He whispered.

 

“Why don’t you ask _me_ before you jump to conclusions?”

 

Harry whipped his head around to stare at the door he hadn’t even heard opening, and saw Draco framed in the doorway, his cold, indifferent mask in place, arms crossed before him. He gulped, then found his voice. “What _do_ you want?” He asked nervously.

 

Draco sighed, dropping his arms, then shook his head. “Room of Requirement. This is a conversation best conducted in private.” He said, then left Harry to change quickly and rush after him.

 

*****

 

Draco looked over at the door as it opened, and smiled at Harry, wearing a crimson dress that displayed long, toned legs and curves that were nothing short of feminine. “You look lovely.” He said.

 

Harry flushed, standing in front of the couch Draco was sprawled on. “Thanks.”

 

Draco’s look turned serious. “As for what I _want_. I’ve been thinking, and I want _you_. Celeste, Harry, Cleopatra, I don’t _care_. I want the fire and intensity you bring to everything you do, and the love of life you seem to hold. You _feel_ everything. There’s no _thinking_ , it seems, you just do what instinct tells you and go with it, and you always end up on top. _That’s_ the Harry I fell in love with, _that’s_ who I want. Names mean nothing, and neither does what your body looks like, or feels like. So, what are you instincts telling you to do now?” He asked.

 

Harry blushed, stepping forward. “Kiss you.” He whispered. “And to hell with the consequences.”

 

Draco smirked. “Then what’s stopping you?” He challenged.

 

Harry leaned down and brushed his lips over Draco’s, and the blond reached up, impatiently pulling Harry’s body down onto his, making him lose his balance and topple over, landing full-length over Draco’s body as the kiss deepened.

 

Draco pulled his mouth away, tilting his head back as he closed his eyes and pressed his hips up against Harry’s, growling when no answering hardness was found. “Bloody hell, what are you _wearing_?” He snapped, glaring down at the dress as if it was at fault.

 

Harry chuckled. “Special underwear. No tell-tale bulges. Fake breasts, too.” He added teasingly.

 

Draco narrowed his eyes. “Remove it. _All_ of it.” He snapped, letting Harry up.

 

Harry took off the bra and fake breasts, then the underwear. He paused. “ _All_?” He asked.

 

Draco gulped. “That’s enough for now. Come back here and continue.” He said haughtily.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, but obeyed.

 

Draco moaned as that warm body covered his again, and this time, when he ground upward, he found a hard column of flesh residing under the red dress, and it was more erotic than he would have thought. And feeling the hard, muscled chest against his was also much more pleasurable than a woman’s soft curves.

 

“Do you love me?” Harry asked breathlessly, gasping when Draco fisted a hand in his long hair and pulled gently. “Still?”

 

Draco sighed, letting him go, and smoothing his hands down Harry’s back. “Of course.” He said lowly. Then, he looked at Harry, determination shining in his eyes. “Don’t do it.” He said. “We can make it work, there’s no _need_. I can make you happy, if you’ll let me. I know what I want now.”

 

Harry sighed. “What if this is what _I_ want?” He asked in a whisper. “Would you leave me?”

 

Draco bit his lip, then, slowly, reluctantly, he nodded. “I would have no choice. _Eventually_ , I would _have_ to leave you. I need a wife, and at least one heir, before I can take a lover. I could only hope that you’d wait for me, that you’d welcome me back into your life when I had the chance. I’d never _love_ my wife, but, like my parents, I may be able to _respect_ her.” He said, a hint of bitterness creeping into his tone. “It would be empty, but _necessary_.”

 

Harry stiffened. “You don’t love me enough to give up your parent’s wishes?” He asked, hurt.

 

Draco shook his head. “It’s not that. I have to marry a fertile woman before I can inherit, and I can’t just let the family die, like so many have already. It’s my duty, and I will do it, however distasteful I may personally find it. It’s the Pureblood way.” He shrugged. “The family before the self. _I_ come second. _Malfoy_ comes first.” He said sadly. “Would you drive me to that?”

 

Harry looked away from him, sitting upright. “I can’t help but feel that if you loved me like you say you do, you’d set aside your family for me. I know that’s not your way, but I can’t help it. I think I need to at least _try_ , Draco. For my own sake.”

 

Draco sighed, but nodded, letting Harry stand, watching as he slid the confining underwear back on, then dropped the top half of the dress and fumbled with the bra.

 

Draco smiled, and stood. “Here. Let me.” He fastened the bra behind Harry, watching as Harry slid the fake breasts back in, and they fused seamlessly with his skin. “Do it, then. If it will make you happy. If it works, I won’t ask you to wait for me, when the time comes. I will only hope that if you are still open when I am free, you won’t turn me away.” Draco said, looking pleadingly into Harry’s eyes, begging him to change his mind.

 

Harry nodded, dropping his gaze. “I’m telling Pomfrey tomorrow.” He said, then left Draco behind.

 

Draco sighed, sitting down on the couch heavily.

 

‘I guess I deserved that. I ripped his heart to shreds, then fought the fact that I still want him, more now than ever. I guess it was just too little, too late.’

 


	10. Telling Poppy

Draco knocked on Harry’s door, waiting for him to open the door. After a few moments, the door opened a crack and a green eye peered out sleepily.

 

Draco smiled as the door opened wider and Harry let out a large yawn, walking back to bed and letting Draco shut the door behind himself. “Harry, I wanted to talk to you.” He said softly.

 

Harry got back into bed and closed his eyes. “Good.” He said softly. “I was wondering how long this would take.”

 

Draco blinked in confusion. “What?”

 

“Come on, get on with it. I already know what the answer is going to be, so just ask already.” He said in a bored voice. “Then I can go back to sleep. After all, it _has_ to be like four AM, or something.”

 

“Five.” Draco answered tersely. “And just _what_ do you think I was going to ask?”

 

Harry grinned, eyes still closed. “If we can still be together while Severus looks for a cure.”

 

Draco frowned. “How did you know that?!” He asked in shock.

 

Harry chuckled sleepily. “Yes, by the way.” He answered.

 

“Really?” Draco asked quietly. “You’re _sure_?”

 

“Mm-hm. Are you going back to your bed?” Harry asked.

 

Draco shifted uncomfortably. “Are you going to make me?” He asked softly. “After we just re-committed to one another?”

 

Harry grinned, finally opening his eyes again. He lifted the blanket. “Get in, then.” He said, amused.

 

Draco smiled and got into the bed, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and pulling the teen against him. “Good. Now-”

 

“We sleep.” Harry interrupted, laughter in his voice. “Good night, Draco.”

 

“Aw, come on.” Draco cajoled.

 

Harry fixed him with a droll stare. “Good. _Night_. Draco.” He said, grinning.

 

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine. Good night.”

 

*****

 

Pansy opened Harry’s door. “Harry, you’ll be la- Oh, I didn’t realize you had _company_.” She teased, smirking. “Shall I leave you two? Or do you actually _want_ to make it to breakfast?”

 

Draco groaned. “Oh, I _hate_ weekdays.”

 

Harry chuckled. “We need to get to breakfast on time, and it takes me half an hour to get ready, so get up.” He said, pushing at Draco ineffectually.

 

Draco rolled on top of Harry. “Pansy, could you leave so I can say good morning to my boyfriend properly?” He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

 

“Oh, please. I don’t want to hear gay sex this early in the morning.” She drawled.

 

Draco chuckled. “I’ll use a silencing charm for you, then.” He said, leaning down and sucking lightly on Harry’s neck, making the brunet moan softly.

 

Pansy sighed, but left the room.

 

Draco put up a silencing charm. “Can I?” He asked, slipping his hand into Harry’s boxers.

 

Harry gulped, but nodded. “Go ahead.” He whispered.

 

Draco took Harry’s cock out, pushing the blankets down and stroking it, watching as it hardened further in his grasp, making his eyes widen in appreciation. “Not bad. Apparently, Potter men are just as well-endowed as Malfoy men. A match made in heaven, it would seem.” He purred, sliding down and taking Harry into his mouth.

 

Harry shivered and slid his hands into Draco’s silky hair, groaning when he looked down and saw full, pink, glistening lips stretched around his cock, and silver eyes staring up at him, darkened with lust.

 

Draco took Harry’s cock into his mouth as deep as he could, swallowing around the tip when it hit the back of his throat. He pulled away, coughing.

 

Harry raised himself up on his arms. “Are you okay?” He asked anxiously.

 

Draco cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah. I guess we’ll have to work on that.” He said, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Lay down again, Love.” He said. “I’m not finished.”

 

Harry laid back down, sighing when Draco’s tongue swept over the head of his cock, swirling around and making him tremble.

 

Draco slid down once more, relaxing his throat, and growled around Harry’s length.

 

Harry gasped, arching, then came with a moan.

 

Draco swallowed, watching Harry panting and flushed. He was gorgeous.

 

“God. Wow.” Harry breathed, smiling as Draco leaned in to kiss him.

 

Draco broke the kiss. “Does it really take you half an hour to get ready?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Yes, actually.” He pouted. “I have to force my hair to curl instead of frizz-out, _and_ I need time to cover _this_ —” He pointed to his scar “properly. After all, we mustn’t start a riot.”

 

Draco smirked. “Indeed. Merlin forbid, a riot during breakfast?”

 

Harry sighed. “Exactly. It wouldn’t be pretty, and I, for one, have no desire to see it happen.”

 

“You know, even in a riot, no one would be able to get to you. Slytherins protect our own, and that includes you now.” Draco said thoughtfully.

 

“ _No_!” Harry shouted, unable to suppress a grin. “Merlin, people would think I’m becoming the next Dark Lord, or something! That’s even worse!” He said, laughing.

 

Draco licked his lips, leering at Harry. “You know, I’d grovel for you.” He said honestly.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing his uniform and underclothes and changing. “I’m sure you would.” He returned. “Don’t you need, you know, clothes or something? Or are you going to class nude today?”

 

Draco looked down at himself, raising an eyebrow. “Hm, I think nude. Yes, that will do nicely.” He said.

 

“Go. Get. _Dressed_.” Harry brandished his brush at Draco menacingly. “I will not have _my_ property parading around the school naked!” He finished, glaring at Draco.

 

Draco shrugged. “Okay, fine. I’m pretty sure even Sev would have given me a detention for that, anyway.”

 

Harry growled to himself as he finished getting ready, muttering about boyfriends and how they were only there to make one get premature grey hairs. There was no other purpose for them.

 

Except for really great sex.

 

And warm arms to sleep in.

 

And amazing restaurants.

 

“Hell.” Harry finally decided. “They’re worth it, after all.”

 

Pansy opened his door. “Done yet?”

 

Harry glared at her. “Do I _look_ done?!” He snapped.

 

Pansy smiled. “Good enough. Come in here, we’re doing your make-up today.” She announced.

 

Harry sighed and walked into her room, letting Pansy and Millicent decide what make-up Celeste would wear for the day.

 

*****

 

“You look wonderful, Love.” Draco said, as Celeste rolled her eyes, sighing.

 

“Yes, well, turns out Pansy just wanted to see what her new lip gloss looked like on someone else before she used it.” She said dryly.

 

“Smart move.” Blaise said. “And, um, _when_ exactly did you two become all lovey-dovey again?” He asked Draco with a raised eyebrow.

 

Celeste smirked. “When _he_ snuck into my dorm room at five AM to beg me to take him back.” She answered sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Draco.

 

Draco sneered. “I did _not_ beg. I told you that you wanted me back, and you admitted that I was right.” He said haughtily.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, dear.” Celeste answered, turning to the doors. “Shall we head to breakfast, then?”

 

*****

 

“Draco.” Celeste entered the common room, clutching a letter from Severus in her hand.

 

Draco looked up and sighed. “Time, then?” He asked, standing and walking toward her, taking her other hand lovingly.

 

“Will you come with me?” She asked nervously, slipping the letter into her robe pocket. “It may be harder than I first thought.” She whispered.

 

Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly. “Pans, we’ll be back, alright?” He called out, looking over his shoulder at her.

 

“Where are you going?” She asked curiously.

 

“Hospital wing.” Celeste answered calmly. “It’s nothing big, just a personal conversation with Pomfrey.” She added.

 

Pansy nodded. “’Kay. See you later.”

 

Draco led Celeste out of the room and stopped just before they exited the dungeons. “You don’t have to do this. The current situation is strange, I know, but it’s _ideal_.” He said earnestly.

 

Celeste sighed, shaking her head. “Not for me, Draco. I may not be _able_ to go back to normal, but I have to _try_. I’ll go mad from never knowing otherwise. You have to understand how it _feels_ for me to be stuck like-”

 

Draco kissed her gently, then sighed. “I’m trying, _really_ trying, but all I can see is how this could be such a good thing for us if we let it be. It’s hard to see why you would want to go back, when it would mean hiding our relationship and me needing to marry for _breeding_ rather than _love_. I had hoped, for a while, that my children would be raised differently than I was, with two parents who were _faithful_ to each other and deeply in love.”

 

Celeste bit her lip. “We could still-”

 

“You don’t understand the Pureblood ways, Harry.” Draco said vehemently. “It may seem a bit bestial, but refusing to produce an heir in the Malfoy family is punished by _death_. That’s why we haven’t died out, why we are such an old family, why we are seen as better than others. The name has stayed alive for thousands of years, and family pride is taken to the extreme. I have _no choice_ in this matter. Mother is just as firm on this as Father was. I love you, but to continue living, I _must_ have a wife and at least one child.” He said sadly. “No matter the consequences.”

 

“That’s _insane_.” Celeste whispered in shock.

 

Draco smiled mirthlessly. “It is. And my parents are fanatical enough to hold to it, as I am currently the last of the line.”

 

After a moment of thought, Celeste straightened her back and held her head high. “I suppose I will have to forgive whatever must be done, so long as you give your heart to no one else. If you _must_ do this, you will be up front with your wife from the beginning that you can never love her.” She said firmly.

 

Draco raised her hand to his lips and kissed the palm, staring into those beautiful green eyes the whole while. “Always yours, my love. No one else’s.” He swore solemnly.

 

“Right, then. Let’s do this.” She said, leading the way to the hospital wing, Draco never releasing her hand, merely shifting his grip and lacing their fingers together.

 

Severus was waiting with Poppy, and the hospital wing was otherwise empty. As soon as Draco and Celeste entered, Severus locked the door and warded the room, then turned to Celeste. “The floor is yours.” He said softly.

 

Celeste released Draco’s hand and stepped forward, looking straight at Poppy. “I have been hiding my true identity from the entire Wizarding population. I am believed to be dead, but in reality, I am only… Changed. My birth name is Harry James Potter.”

 

Poppy’s eyes widened, and she looked to Severus, who nodded. “But… No. You _must_ be lying. The shockwave-”

 

“Caused a pre-existing condition to mutate in a most unexpected way, and provided the perfect opportunity for Harry to gain his freedom from the press if he so wanted.” Severus interrupted her. “Harry, if you will?”

 

Harry smiled and wiped off the cover-up from his scar. “Still have it. More’s the pity.” He said. “But the reason I’m hiding my identity is a bit more complicated, I’m afraid.” He said, shrugging. “Turns out, I have a twin.” He said lightly.

 

Poppy frowned. “But Lily only had _one_ child, despite her vision.” She said softly.

 

Severus nodded, remembering the vision Lily had dreamed the night she had conceived. She was thrilled that she had Seen twins, one boy and one girl, and James was equally excited about their children.

 

But after she was far enough along for a spell to be cast to see the foetus, only one child had been found. Lily had been confused, and a tiny bit disappointed. She had only had a few visions in her life, but they had, until then, always been correct.

 

“Yes, Poppy, _one_ child.” Severus said, nodding. “With _two_ distinct sets of DNA.” He said. “The condition is called Ch-”

 

“Chimerism.” Poppy breathed in shock, her eyes wide. “I should have known. When she Saw her twins, they were still two distinct sets of cells. They hadn’t yet fused. This is very rare, and quite unexpected. So why are you hiding from the world?”

 

Harry flushed. “The shockwave that supposedly killed me actually did something very strange. The two sets of DNA split, or so we think, because I have a time each month when I become female.” He explained, embarrassed. “It’s all very strange.”

 

Poppy hummed, tapping her finger against her lips. “That would make sense, I suppose, but there’s no way to be sure it was the spell itself that did it. Perhaps you were temporarily dead? Perhaps your twin was pulled to the forefront by you dying, and in an attempt to cling to life, pulled you back into your shared body? If you truly have this condition, then you may have been able to survive the shockwave for another reason. A reason we don’t know, and probably never will.” She mused. “Fascinating.”

 

Harry grinned. “Hermione would feel the same.” He agreed.

 

“That is not why I wanted you to know.” Severus cut in. “I am attempting to create a potion to fix the changes that the battle has wrought on Harry, to restore him to the _male_ he used to be, _permanently_.” He said. “I need your help and advice as to what might work. I understand DNA to a point, but you, as a Mediwitch, can see problems that I may miss, and you could offer valuable insight.”

 

Poppy nodded, all business once again. “Very well. Are you currently female, dear?”

 

Harry shook his head. “No. I will be again in a few weeks.” He answered.

 

Poppy nodded. “Alright. On the bed. I need to scan you to see if you still match the records I have, and if not, what parts of you were dominated by the female genes.” She said briskly, pointing him to a bed.

 

Harry climbed on, sighing. He hadn’t expected a physical, but needs must, he supposed.

 

Draco sat in a chair near the bed. “I’m here for moral support if you need me, Love.” He said reassuringly.

 

Harry grinned. “ _This_ I’m used to. I’ll live. But stay with me?” He asked, glancing over at the blond.

 

Draco nodded. “Of course.”

 

Poppy pulled out her wand and began running tests. “All clear. Except that you are severely anaemic. Eat more red meats, okay? I’ll find out if you don’t.”

 

Harry grinned. “Yes, Ma’am.” He said sheepishly.

 


	11. Sleeping Over

“Of all the things I could have wrong with me.” Harry sighed. “Anaemic? Really.”

 

Draco chuckled, taking his hand and helping him down the stairs. “Well, trust me when I say it’s nothing to be worried about.”

 

Harry glared at him. “And just _how_ would _you_ know?” He asked, irritation clear in his voice.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “ _Look_ at me, Harry. Duh. _I’m_ anaemic. How else could I be so pale?”

 

“Oh.” Harry smirked. “Well, at least I’m not alone, then.”

 

Draco curled his lip. “This will probably get Pomfrey on my case again. Thanks for that. I am _not_ a big fan of red meat. I prefer fish.” He complained.

 

“Oh, come on!” Harry grinned. “A big steak, with some spinach and a bit of liver on the side. That doesn’t sound like your perfect meal?”

 

Draco gagged. “No!”

 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, me neither. But it would be high in iron. Good for you.”

 

“I don’t care what’s good for me, I just want to eat what I _like_.” Draco whined.

 

Harry suddenly stopped and pulled Draco into a deserted classroom, shutting the door and grinning. “Kiss me.” He said.

 

Draco smiled. “Mm, well, far be it from me to deny you a simple kiss.” He purred, pushing Harry onto the teacher’s desk. He guided Harry’s legs around his waist and pressed his lips gently against Harry’s.

 

Harry immediately opened his mouth, granting Draco access without hesitation. He moaned softly as Draco took the invitation, slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth and tasting every corner of space within, running over his teeth, exploring the soft pallet, and then, finally, twining around his own tongue in a sensual dance.

 

Draco gasped when he felt Harry’s hips begin rocking against his own, and he pulled his mouth away, instead sucking and licking at Harry’s neck.

 

Harry sighed, tilting his head back and allowing Draco more access to do as he pleased. It felt _so_ nice, and he never wanted it to end. But if he didn’t stop things soon, he was going to have a hickey. And with the new attention he was getting from Pomfrey, she’d notice.

 

Harry wasn’t sure he’d be able to live that one down.

 

“Mm, that’s great, Dray, but you need to stop before I have a mark.” He said weakly.

 

Draco pulled his mouth away from Harry’s neck, sighing. “Why?”

 

“Because Pomfrey would notice, and I would die of shame.”

 

“What? You’re ashamed of _me_?” Draco asked, feeling insulted.

 

Harry flushed. “No. Of my lack of control where you’re concerned.” He answered, grinning.

 

Draco smirked. “That’s fine. Malfoy men can be very controlling when it comes to relationships.”

 

“So I’d noticed.” Harry replied.

 

Draco shrugged. “Well, let’s get back to the common room.”

 

“Alright. Will you sleep with me tonight?” Harry asked, blushing.

 

“ _Just_ sleep? Or...?”

 

“Just sleep.” Harry answered. “Well, I guess some kissing wouldn’t be a problem. And I _do_ still need to reciprocate for this morning.” He added with a smirk of his own.

 

Draco shrugged. “Only if you want to. I don’t care if you don’t.”

 

Harry opened the classroom door and headed out, taking Draco’s hand again as they continued to the dungeons. “I _do_ want to. I’m curious. I want to know what it’s like.”

 

“Salty and bitter.” Draco answered. “And everyone tastes a little different, I’ve heard. From Pansy. Wouldn’t know, myself. But I liked it. Makes you feel powerful, to have that kind of control over a person.” He said wistfully.

 

Harry chuckled. “Now I _definitely_ want to try it.”

 

“Well, I think I’ll have to keep myself in check. Can’t let myself make all those undignified noises you were making, now, can I?” He grinned.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Just _try_ to keep silent, I _dare_ you.”

 

*****

 

“Oh, Harry!”

 

Harry smiled around Draco’s member, accidentally scraping it with his teeth.

 

“ _Fuck_!” Draco fisted his hands in Harry’s hair. “Do that again, but be gentle!” He ordered.

 

Harry carefully ran his teeth over Draco’s cock, applying gentle pressure, and Draco wailed. It was a very undignified sound, and Harry felt pride fill him at the thought that he had reduced the high-and-mighty Draco Malfoy to this.

 

“Oh, oh fuck, Harry! I’m gonna— _Ah_!”

 

Harry tried to swallow as Draco’s essence filled his mouth, but some of it managed to escape, and he raised his head, coughing, rivulets of ejaculate coating his chin.

 

Draco grinned like he had just won some sort of prize. “You look good like that.” He commented, sitting up and cleaning the fluid off of Harry’s face with his tongue. “Hm, I don’t taste half bad.”

 

Harry chuckled.

 

“For Merlin’s _sake_ , use a silencing charm!” Pansy’s voice sounded from the bathroom.

 

Harry turned beet red. “Sorry!” He called back.

 

“I doubt that, but if I have to listen to hot sex while I’m not getting any _one more time_ , you _will_ be!” She punctuated that statement by opening Harry’s door and adding, “Because I’ll come in here and _watch_ to get my jollies. Got it?” She asked sweetly.

 

Harry paled at the thought of forced exhibitionism. “Yeah. It won’t happen again.” He told her.

 

“Good. By the way, Harry, you’ve got quite the package.” She added, then closed the door as Harry’s face turned red once again.

 

Harry looked down. “Well, I guess I do have a bit to be proud of.” He said.

 

Draco growled and pounced, pinning Harry to the bed and straddling him. “I’m going to do something I think you’ll enjoy. Do you trust me?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, but wha-”

 

“Just wait and see.” Draco said, then quickly cast a silencing charm and bent down. He ran his tongue over Harry’s cock, tracing a line down, over his balls and perineum, running it around his entrance.

 

Harry sucked in a breath, letting his eyes close and fisting his hands in the pillows as Draco grabbed another pillow, shoving it underneath his hips and coating the tiny hole with saliva, then easing his tongue inside.

 

Without warning, Harry came. Explosively.

 

“Well. And here I was thinking you’d be a top. Pity. I _want_ to bottom at least _once_.” Draco mused.

 

Harry looked down at him, panting. “We could probably arrange something. But that felt _amazing_! Where did you learn to _do_ that?”

 

Draco flushed. “A magazine.”

 

“ _What_ magazine?” Harry asked, intrigued.

 

“It was my Mother’s. A sex magazine. I was… Curious. It was most informative.” He added as justification.

 

Harry laughed. “Wow. How naughty, reading your mother’s dirty magazines! I’m glad.” He added.

 

“I’ll bet you are.” Draco purred. “Ready to sleep?”

 

“For a week.” Harry replied, getting comfortable and smiling as Draco spooned him, wrapping his arms around the petite brunet and tangling their legs together.

 

“Well, I’m afraid we only have until tomorrow.” He said with a sigh. “Sweet dreams, Harry.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of Harry’s neck, making him shiver.

 

“Mm, you too, Draco.” Harry answered.

 

*****

 

“Would a permanent Polyjuice potion work?” Severus asked Poppy. “If we used a hair from Harry as a male _and_ as a female, added at the same moment?”

 

Poppy sighed. “I’m not sure. We have no way of knowing which genes would be active, and which dormant if we did that. It could make things worse than before.”

 

“But it _could_ work.” Severus pressed.

 

“ _Could_ does not mean _will_. It _might_ , but it would be a long shot. He has his mother’s eyes, and judging by the make-up he uses to enhance them, I think he is proud of them. They in themselves are a recessive trait. He would most likely lose them, and I think that is something he could not bear.” Poppy said quietly. “He doesn’t have much left of them, but the eyes are something no one can take away. In trying to cure him, we very well _could_ take that from him.” She said.

 

Severus sighed. “What other options do we have?” He asked in annoyance.

 

“Well, as far as I know, we have no certain way to fix it unless he consents to being a guinea pig for the rest of his life, until we find what works; and even then, it may be something that could wear off, in a few days, weeks, or decades. There is no way to know for sure, because this has never been tried before. And _if_ we can cure him, we may well do more damage than good. Most herbs that are used in potions to change bodily form are toxic if they stay in the system. We are trying to make _sure_ that happens. He could develop a serious, irreversible health problem that we may not notice until he is too deeply entrenched to be saved. He could _die_ early because he wanted his penis back for good. I don’t want to put him through that!” Poppy said worriedly, wringing her hands. “He’s such a young boy, and he’s been through too much already.”

 

Severus sighed. “I’ll work on the Polyjuice potion, so we can test out the effects anyway. If it works, and I can make it permanent, then we’ll have his cure. It’s worth a try, at any rate.” He said.

 

Poppy sighed. “If you think it will work. I just want to say, for the record, that I think it will only make things worse.”

 

*****

 

Harry woke to Draco frotting against his ass, and decided that, inappropriate though it may be, he wouldn’t mind waking up that way for the rest of his life, if given the option.

 

“Mm, Harry.” Draco sighed, and Harry realized that Draco was dreaming. About him.

 

With a grin, Harry rolled over and grabbed Draco’s hips, pulling them flush against his own and rubbing against the other boy’s morning wood.

 

Draco’s breathing quickened, his cheeks pinked, and his eyes slowly fluttered open, gazing at Harry dazedly.

 

“Good morning. Hope you don’t mind. You were rubbing against me, so I thought I’d return the favour.” He said, pulling Draco’s hips even closer and rotating his own in a circular motion, causing a delicious friction.

 

Draco moaned, his head falling back as he began moving his hips in a counter-motion to complement Harry’s.

 

They gyrated against each other for a few moments, exchanging whispers of “Yes,” “Merlin,” and “So good,” along with heated kisses, and soon, they were both shivering, coming, and soiling their boxers.

 

Harry rolled onto his back with a contented sigh and a goofy grin, and Draco moaned appreciatively.

 

“That was a wonderful wake-up, Harry.” Draco commented, raising himself up on one elbow and brushing a sweat-dampened, frizzy curl off his face tenderly. “I’m glad I stayed the night.”

 

Harry leaned up and kissed Draco, falling back onto the bed with another happy sigh. “Me, too. I think we’re up a bit early.” He commented.

 

Draco hummed, grabbing his wand and casting tempus. “Only by five minutes. Fancy sharing a shower? I definitely need one, now.”

 

Harry rolled out of bed, checking that the bathroom was empty and smiled at Draco. “It’s safe. You coming?”

 

“I don’t think I can again, so soon.” Draco joked, getting out of bed and following Harry. “I’m willing to try, though, if you really want me to.”

 

Harry chuckled, turning on the water and stepping into the hot spray. “Ahh, this is great.” He sighed, wetting his hair, which plastered itself to his back, ending just below his buttocks.

 

Draco came up behind Harry, grabbing the teen’s shampoo and gathering some in his hands. He worked it into a lather, then began working it through Harry’s thick tresses, doing his best to work out the knots their morning exertions had caused.

 

The door to one of the other rooms opened, and Millicent came in, rubbing her eyes. She noticed Harry and Draco, giving them a sleepy nod. “Hey, guys.” She said calmly, as though walking in on Harry was a usual occurrence.

 

Draco stiffened. “Um, naked _males_ here.”

 

Harry chuckled. “It’s fine, Draco. She’s only interested in naked _females_. If I’m not a girl, I have no problem sharing the bathroom with her, and the reverse is true when I’m female.”

 

Draco sighed, returning his attention to Harry’s hair. “If you say so.” He said doubtfully.

 

Millicent brushed her teeth, not paying attention to Harry and Draco, who were washing each other, adding kisses and gropes to their normal routines for good measure.

 

Draco was more than a little surprised when Millicent stripped and took the shower next to theirs, but took it in stride when Harry just started up a conversation with her.

 

“Practice tonight. You ready?”

 

“Mm, I guess.” Millicent said sleepily, letting the hot water gradually wake her up fully. “I’m PMS-ing, so I’ll try not to hit the bludgers at you.”

 

Harry grinned. “Thanks for that. I’d hate to get injured.”

 

‘That was more than I needed to know.’ Draco thought with a mental sigh. This was normal conversation for Harry?

 

“I wouldn’t hurt you with Draco there. Probably get kicked off the team for it.” She said, finally waking up properly.

 

Draco sneered. “I’m not _that_ dumb. We _need_ you. Nott’s an acceptable beater, but without you for backup, he’s useless.” He said, running soapy hands in between Harry’s ass cheeks.

 

Harry moaned, pushing back against those hands.

 

“Guys, please, not in front of me.” Millicent said pleadingly. “The sight does nothing good for me, and everything very, very _wrong_.”

 

Harry chuckled, moving away from Draco’s hands. “Sorry. It feels good, though. Can’t help it.” He said defensively.

 

Millicent shrugged. “Just not while I’m here, is all I’m saying. I’d hate to have to tell Snape that you were in Celeste’s room last night, Draco. What would your mother say?” She asked teasingly.

 

Draco smirked and mimicked his mother’s voice. “’Very well, Draco. When is the wedding to be?’” He replied.

 

Harry laughed loudly. “She wouldn’t!” He declared.

 

“She _would._ ” Draco nodded sagely. “And then she’d go on to ask if we were using protection, and if you had been virgin before me, and then she’d make sure that things were in order for me to inherit.”

 

Millicent sighed. “Well, it was worth a try.” She said in defeat.

 

Harry groaned. “Draco, have I told you yet that your family is deranged?” He asked.

 

“Not in exactly those words,” Draco replied, “but yes.”

 

“Well, consider yourself re-informed.” Harry said firmly.

 

“I will.” Draco said, soaping his hands once more and gently washing Harry’s cock, which stirred a bit, before he turned around so that Harry could finish washing his back.

 


	12. Telling Ron

Draco sighed, watching Harry on his broom, diving and twirling through the air with unnatural grace as he waited for the flash of gold to catch his eye.

 

He was a sight to behold, with his black hair streaming behind him, and a blissful smile of pure abandon on his face, occasionally glancing down to make sure Draco’s eyes were fixed on him. They always were.

 

Suddenly, Harry went into a steep dive, sighting the snitch, and as he neared the ground at an alarming rate, Draco’s heart caught in his throat. He pulled his wand out, prepared to cast a cushioning charm, when Harry, instead of crashing into the ground, turned around just feet from the ground and shot upwards, fist held high and a triumphant smile on his face.

 

He had the snitch.

 

“Damn, you scared the _shit_ out of me, H-Celeste!” He shouted as Harry landed just feet from him, throwing himself into Draco’s arms, unmindful of the sweat coating his body.

 

Draco felt his fear and anger dissolve as slim arms were wrapped around his neck and he was being kissed breathless, giggles of joy escaping Harry’s throat only to be swallowed up by Draco.

 

Harry pulled away, green eyes dancing in delight, chest heaving as he gasped, his fake breasts moving with each inward breath, and a beaming smile on his face as Nott and Millicent yelled down their congratulations.

 

“Did you see that dive, Draco? Merlin, I thought I was going to _crash_!” He said happily, nearly bouncing with excitement.

 

“So did I.” Draco groused, smiling despite himself. Harry’s immense joy was contagious, and he felt his own excitement begin, knowing that there was no way they could lose with such a perfect Seeker on their side.

 

“That was _amazing_!” Penny Bulstrode shouted, coming down from the stands. “You’re really an amazing flier, Celeste. I want to learn to fly like that. How did you learn?”

 

Harry flushed, still grinning, and rubbed the back of his neck. “I just kind of… _Know_ how. I _feel_ it instead of thinking. It’s natural for me.”

 

Penny pouted, then smiled brightly. “We’re going to win the Quidditch cup this year!” She declared, then flounced off to inform the rest of the Slytherins of what amazing flying she had witnessed.

 

Draco rounded on Harry as he was putting the snitch away. “ _Please_ never do that again! I thought you were going to _die_! My heart can’t handle the stress!”

 

Harry smiled gently, pulling Draco down for a slow, languid kiss, letting Draco know that he was cared for and his words noted, if not obeyed. “I’ll _try_.” Harry whispered sincerely. “But if I need to do that to win, I _will_.” He said honestly.

 

“It’s foolhardy.” Draco complained, following Harry into the castle as the former Gryffindor headed for the Slytherin common room. “I don’t like it.”

 

“You don’t _have_ to like it.” Harry said calmly. “But it will be easier for both of us if you can _accept_ it.”

 

*****

 

“I need a hair.”

 

Celeste rolled her eyes. “ _That’s_ why you asked me to stay after, Sir? You could have just sent a letter. Now I’m going to be late for History of Magic.”

 

Severus smirked. “Don’t tell me you _mind_ being late. I know better.”

 

“Fine.” She pulled out a hair.

 

Severus took it, putting it in a tube. “I will need another when you revert back to your male state.” He said.

 

Celeste nodded. “Of course, Sir. Is there anything else you’d like while I’m here, or can I go?” She asked, glancing toward the door.

 

Severus smirked. “Ah, young love. I had forgotten how wonderful it was.”

 

Celeste frowned at him. “This isn’t some fairy-tale romance. We are both aware that we are dating _people_ , not _gods_. We _see_ each other’s flaws. We just accept them.” She said shortly.

 

“I see. You may go.” Severus said.

 

“Good bye, Sir.” Celeste said evenly, then she turned and walked out the door, leaving Severus to wonder if she really knew what she was doing.

 

*****

 

Harry took a deep breath, looking around. First Quidditch match of the season, Slytherin versus Hufflepuff, and they were already an hour into it, at least.

 

Still no sign of the Snitch.

 

Harry glanced down, seeing Draco’s eyes fixed on him, and for once, the sight didn’t calm him. He looked up, sighing, and his eyes caught the flash of gold. Finally!

 

Draco’s heart stopped, then began to race, as Harry turned and began racing after the Snitch.

 

Slytherin was already winning, sixty to twenty, but this was the first time Harry had spotted the Snitch.

 

Unfortunately, the Hufflepuff Seeker had seen Harry start after it, so he was closing in fast.

 

Draco looked up at Millicent, just in time to see her smirk and send a bludger careening after the Hufflepuff Seeker.

 

Harry chuckled as he heard the sound of a bludger connecting with broom behind him. The Hufflepuff Seeker would be injured, but he’d survive. His broom wouldn’t be so lucky.

 

And now there was no competition.

 

Harry followed the Snitch, putting on a burst of speed as the Snitch narrowly missed getting hit by another bludger. He reached his hand out, closing it around the tiny golden ball, and yelled triumphantly, heading back toward the ground.

 

Slytherin won.

 

*****

 

“Good work.”   


“Thank you, Captain Malfoy.” Harry answered sweetly, pulling at his clothes. “I need a bath.” He said softly. “Join me in the Prefect’s bathroom?”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “ _You’re_ not a Prefect.” He said bluntly.

 

Harry smirked, trailing a finger down Draco’s chest. “Oh, I know a guy who knows a guy.” He said breathily, giving Draco a heated look.

 

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to the bathroom, getting in and starting a bath.

 

Harry chuckled, undressing as he watched Draco quickly disrobe.

 

Draco slid into the hot water and looked at Harry.

 

Harry was standing in just panties, a bra, and…

 

“Oh, Merlin.” Draco breathed, eyes wide. “You wore _that_ during the match?”

 

Harry bit his lip, looking down at the stockings and garter belt he wore. “Do you like it?” He asked nervously.

 

Draco groaned, rolling his eyes. “You have no _idea_ how hot that is!” He said.

 

Harry grinned and finished undressing, then joined Draco in the bath. “You _sure_ you aren’t bisexual? Because if me wearing girl’s clothes makes you hot-”

 

“It totally has everything to do with _you_ , and _nothing_ to do with gender. I’m Potter-sexual, thank you very much.” Draco replied haughtily.

 

Harry chuckled, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck and kissing him.

 

Suddenly, the door opened.

 

Harry broke the kiss and turned toward the door, freezing as his eyes met Hermione’s. He cursed as he saw Ron as well, as he hid behind Draco, thankful for the bubbles that were hiding his flat chest from view.

 

Hermione sighed, stopping Ron from opening his mouth. “Don’t. They’re not worth it. Draco, Celeste.” Hermione said, walking into the hallway that led to the showers.

 

“Going to follow your girlfriend, Weasel?” Draco asked, turning back to Harry, dismissing Ron.

 

Ron shot Draco one last dirty look, then followed Hermione.

 

“Draco.” Harry whispered.

 

“What?” Draco asked innocently.

 

“That was _rude_.” He said, unable to hide a grin.

 

Draco smirked. “Yes, but since you haven’t told them who you are, I don’t _have_ to be nice.” He replied quietly.

 

Harry blushed. “Um, I _did_ tell Hermione.”

 

“ _You told Granger_?!” Draco screeched.

 

Harry covered his mouth. “Shut. Up.” He hissed, looking at the hallway and listening to Ron’s voice as he obviously asked Hermione what she knew that he didn’t. “Great, thanks for that. I _didn’t_ tell Ron, because I don’t think he can handle it.”

 

Hermione stepped out of the shower room, lips pressed in a tight line, towel wrapped around her body. “I think now, you don’t have a choice.” She said firmly. “He’s not going to let it go. Tell him, please.” She said.

 

Ron came stomping out of the shower room. “I don’t want to hear anything that _Slytherin_ can tell me.” He huffed, and then stared at Harry’s forehead in shock. “What the hell is going on here?!” He asked in a furious tone.

 

Harry sighed. “Shit, Ron, don’t be mad.” He said wearily, and then cancelled the voice-changing spell. “It’s me. Harry.”

 

Ron looked at him, and then back at Draco, who was standing too close to Harry to be merely friendly. “And you’re a _Slytherin_ now? Shagging _Death Eaters_?”

 

“Great.” Harry snapped. “Yes, I got re-sorted. Yes, I have a sex drive, and _yes_ , I’m gay. I also have a vagina for part of the month. Is that enough info for you?” He asked sharply, but then closed his eyes in regret. “Sorry, it’s just… It’s difficult to explain when you’re angry with me. I had an accident, and things are very weird right now. Draco and I are… Together.” He finished.

 

Ron gritted his teeth. “You _abandoned_ us.” He accused.

 

“No. I let Harry Potter die, so that I could have a _life_. Besides, I don’t want everybody to know that the Boy-Who-Lived is now the Boy-Who-Turns-Into-A-Girl. It’s too bizarre.” He said softly. “Severus is trying to find a way to change me back.”

 

Ron frowned. “What _happened_?”

 

“It’s a long story.” Harry said.

 

“We’ll take our showers, but then I want answers.” Ron said firmly.

 

Harry sighed, nodding. “We’ll go to the Room of Requirement when you’re done, and I’ll explain there.”

 

*****

 

“Okay.” Ron sat back, drawing in a deep breath and holding it as he appeared to be sorting out the tale he had just heard. He let the breath out and fixed his eyes on Harry. “So, you had a twin, but absorbed her before you formed, giving you two sets of DNA, whatever _that_ is.”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“And when you killed off You-Know-Who-”

 

“Voldemort.” Hermione supplied with an eye roll.

 

“Yeah, Him, your DNA _split_?”

 

Harry grinned. “They separated and turned me into a magical hermaphrodite?” He supplied helpfully.

 

Ron grimaced. “That’s kind of gross, Harry.”

 

Harry laughed, feeling at ease around Ron again, finally. “It’s true.” He said. “I can even get pregnant. All female and all male. You get _everything_.” He teased.

 

Ron gagged. “ _Harry_!”

 

Hermione was staring at them in amused shock, and Draco was trying to suppress his own grin.

 

*****

 

Draco smiled as Hermione and Ron left, promising to meet up with them again next Friday, to hang out and get to know each other once again.

 

“Finally, you’re all _mine_ again.” Draco purred, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

 

Harry threaded a hand through Draco’s hair. “I want you.” He said softly. “I want you so much.”

 

Draco smirked. “I’ve been dreaming of you saying those words for some time now. Your room or mine?” He asked seriously, but teasingly enough for Harry to have an out if he chose to take it.

 

Harry licked his lips. “You don’t mind that we have to time when my girly-periods are going to be?” He asked. “I don’t want to get pregnant.”

 

Draco smiled and led Harry down to the Slytherin common room.

 

They went to his room and Draco opened a drawer on his nightstand, pulling out a tiny jar of dark blue liquid. “This, Harry,” He explained, “Is called Contraceptus. Do you know what a contraceptive is?”

 

Harry looked at it in shock. “A birth-control _potion_?” He breathed.

 

Draco smiled. “I thought so. I decided to make it myself, since I didn’t want to pressure you, but I wanted to be _prepared_ , just in case.”

 

“How very Slytherin of you.” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck and leaning against him.

 

Draco felt Harry’s fake breasts pressing into him, then he realized that Harry had not worn his constricting underwear after their bath, and the teen’s hard cock was pressing against him insistently. “I take it you approve?” He asked hopefully.

 

Harry took the bottle from him, setting it aside with a smirk. “We should have three days before I change. We can use it then.”

 

“Mm.” Draco agreed, sucking on Harry’s neck. “It lasts for a month.” He said distractedly.

 

Harry sighed and tilted his head back, letting Draco lead him to the bed.

 

Draco carefully guided Harry down onto the bed, still lavishing his neck with attention as he did so. He pulled away, finally, looking flushed and excited. “You really want this?” He asked.

 

Harry responded by rolling his eyes and pulling out his fake breasts, throwing them onto the floor, then undoing his bra and removing it through the armhole of his shirt and dropping it beside the bed as well.

 

Draco groaned, realizing that Harry was now only wearing a sweater and knee-length skirt, with nothing underneath. He rolled them over, then cupped Harry’s ass through the skirt, feeling the plump mounds underneath. “Ah, so even _Harry_ has a wonderful arse.” He observed, squeezing gently and rocking his hips against Harry’s.

 

“Mm.” Harry replied, seizing Draco’s mouth in a heated kiss. “Yes, that’s mine.” He responded breathily, smiling down at Draco.

 

Draco raised a brow, pulling on Harry’s skirt impatiently. “This coming off?” He asked.

 

Harry chuckled, pushing the skirt over his hips and wiggling it off until it, too, slithered to the floor with a whisper of soft cotton against Draco’s satin sheets.

 

“Oh, yes, _much_ better.” Draco whispered, reaching down and grasping Harry’s cock in his hand, giving it a firm stroke, squeezing a bit at the tip, making Harry jerk and gasp.

 

“Fuck!” Harry whispered in shock at the feeling of Draco stroking him when he knew what they were planning to do. It was too much, and at the same time, Harry wanted more. He wanted it _all_.

 

Draco pulled Harry’s shirt above his head, revealing a strong, yet streamlined, torso, firm with muscle and dusted with dark hairs, but not broad enough to be overly masculine. Draco noted that his hips were slightly more rounded than the usual male physique. A result of the Chimerism, perhaps?

 

Before Draco could ponder the question, Harry had leaned down and begun unbuttoning Draco’s navy-blue silk shirt, kissing the bared skin as he went, and he was getting close to Draco’s navel. The blonde’s attention was undivided as Harry looked up at him and, sticking his tongue out, began to run the tip around Draco’s belly button. Draco cursed, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, feeling hot air against his skin when Harry chuckled. Then he felt a mouth close over his navel, and that tongue swirled in and around it, as Harry sucked, finally pulling away when Draco was a writhing mess to reveal a small, dark red hickey.

 

Harry smiled. “I’ve marked you.” He said, bemused.

 

Draco growled and reversed their positions, taking the top once again.

 

Harry blushed at the forceful movement while he was nude and Draco still mostly clothed.

 

Draco smirked in acknowledgement and shrugged his shirt off, then opened his trousers and stood, dropping them to reveal his lack of undergarments. He let Harry look his fill.

 

Harry drew a deep breath as he gazed at Draco’s body, all graceful curves and androgynous beauty. He was an art form unto himself, and he knew it, too. After all, he was the result of years of planned breeding, all the unaesthetic genes stamped out over the generations of choosing beautiful brides. How could he be anything less than perfection?

 

His chest was toned, but smooth, and Harry noted that he was slender, almost waif-like, but that he was tall and self-assured. He _looked_ delicate, but he was a formidable foe when scorned.

 

Harry’s gaze grew hot when his eyes fell on Draco’s cock, half-hard already, raising from its nest of silvery fuzz. He licked his lips, and Draco’s gaze homed in on his mouth, his pose forgotten as he stared intently at Harry. Harry gave him a soft, half-shy smile, and Draco was on top of him once again, kissing him breathless and making him whimper helplessly.

 

Draco pulled away from the kiss to brush long, unruly curls from Harry’s face, staring pensively into his striking green eyes. “Are you sure you won’t regret this in the morning?” He asked nervously, all traces of playfulness gone.

 

Harry smiled. “Will you still _respect_ me in the morning?” He asked coyly.

 

Draco chuckled. “You are the sexiest, funniest, most talented man _and_ woman that I know. How could I ever _not_ respect you?” He answered softly, cupping Harry’s face and running his thumb over his cheek.

 

Harry’s eyes fluttered closed as he sighed, turning almost imperceptibly into the touch, before his eyes opened again, fixing on Draco’s, completely open and unabashed. “I love you, Draco. Take me, and in doing so, give yourself to me.” He said. “We’ve both waited long enough. There are few secrets, if any, between us now, and if Severus finds something that works, and our relationship has to be put aside for now, I don’t want to have to wait. There’s no one else for me. I’m absolutely positive that _this_ is where I _need_ to be right now.”

 

Draco’s smile lit up the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter picks up right where this one leaves off. I won't leave you hanging, don't worry!


	13. First Time

Harry’s eyes fluttered closed as he sighed, turning almost imperceptibly into the touch, before his eyes opened again, fixing on Draco’s, completely open and unabashed. “I love you, Draco. Take me, and in doing so, give yourself to me.” He said. “We’ve both waited long enough. There are few secrets, if any, between us now, and if Severus finds something that works, and our relationship has to be put aside for now, I don’t want to have to wait. There’s no one else for me. I’m absolutely positive that _this_ is where I _need_ to be right now.”

 

Draco’s smile lit up the room.

 

By this time, Harry was just about _aching_ with want. Want to have Draco’s hands running over his body, through his hair, or even just clasped tightly with his own. Want to have his own hands learning the textures of Draco’s skin in various places. Behind his knees, the nape of his neck, the sensitive area where thigh met torso. Want to have Draco inside him, clenched tightly around him, it didn’t matter, he just _wanted_.

 

And all Draco was doing was looking at him, motionless, smiling beatifically.

 

“Yes, I know, it makes you happy to hear that. I’m a seventeen-year-old _virgin_ , Draco, I haven’t the patience to wait when I’ve offered myself to you. Please.” He said softly, a brow rising slightly as he smirked challengingly.

 

Draco’s own smile turned wicked, and he narrowed his eyes. “Alright, then. You asked for it.”

 

Harry shouted as Draco fastened his mouth over the juncture of neck and shoulder, sucking gently and scraping careful teeth over the skin there, simultaneously grasping his cock in a firm grip. Blushing, he fumbled for the wand on Draco’s bedside table, throwing up a silencing charm and tossing the wand to the floor as he let his head sink into the pillows, and moaned lowly.

 

Draco raised his mouth, giving Harry’s neck one last, lavish lick, and moved down the teen’s body, sweeping his tongue over the head of Harry’s cock, testingly. Harry was already leaking, and Draco glanced up at him in surprise. “My, aren’t we _ever_ so eager?” He teased lightly, running a finger over the head as he licked a trail from the base of Harry’s cock to the tip, tracing the vein that ran along the underside of his cock.

 

Harry grasped at his hair, trying to force Draco’s head down.

 

Draco chuckled, grabbing Harry’s hands and pinning them down, firmly, beside his hips.

 

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at Draco, a plaintive cry escaping his lips. “What-”

 

“ _My_ pace, Love. Just lie there and _feel_.” He purred, taking Harry into his mouth, slowly.

 

Harry trembled, whimpering, as he fought not to struggle against Draco’s hands pinning his wrists to the mattress. He wanted to grab Draco’s head and guide it into a faster rhythm, but he was unable to do even that. He was completely helpless, totally at Draco’s mercy. And he was coming to find that he _liked_ it that way. Here, in bed with Draco, he wasn’t the Boy-Who-Lived, or the Saviour of the Wizarding World, or even Harry Potter. He was just a very much in love young man, giving his virginity to the person that already held his heart, and the reality of it all was even more arousing than the act they were partaking in.

 

That is, until Draco paused and grabbed a pillow, helping Harry raise his hips and propping them up with it. “ _There_.” The blond said smugly.

 

“Draco, what in the world-” Harry choked on the words as Draco’s tongue tentatively flicked over his entrance. “Oh, Merlin.” He whispered, hands clenching in the bedspread, even though Draco had released them to hold Harry open, allowing himself unfettered access to the place he was soon going to fill.

 

Draco coated Harry’s tiny hole with saliva, slipping in a finger and gently easing it into the tight passage, watching raptly as it disappeared. “So tight, and so eager for me.” He whispered in something akin to awe.

 

Harry gurgled incoherently as he tossed his head, never noticing when Draco cast a lubrication charm on him, but he definitely noticed when that finger began to move within him more easily.

 

Draco added another finger, hearing Harry gasp, and feeling him tense up, clenching down on the fingertips within him. “Harry, relax.” He said urgently. “This needs to be done, or I’ll _hurt_ you. If you don’t relax, I won’t be able to properly stretch you.”

 

Harry let out a shaky breath, nodding, and relaxed by degrees, slowly.

 

Draco sighed in relief, and began easing the fingers in further. He heard a moan coming from Harry, and it was a strange sound; something halfway between pleasure and pain. Of course, Draco knew there would be _some_ pain involved. The first time _always_ hurt, gender made no difference in that simple fact. What was different was the exact _level_ of pain involved, and as a male, Harry had it worse than a female. “Is it bad?” Draco asked comfortingly, not pausing, as he knew that would only draw things out.

 

Harry shook his head. “Not bad, no. Burns. But—” He gasped, eyes flying open wide as he arched backwards, his upper body sinking into the pillows as far as it could go. “ _Fuck_.” He breathed, after he regained his voice.

 

Draco’s eyebrows had shot into his hairline when Harry’s reaction to his prostate being grazed had proven so intense. ‘If it really feels _that_ good, I’ll have to try this sometime _soon_.’

 

Draco heard his father’s voice sounding in his head. ‘It is perfectly acceptable to have discreet liaisons with other Wizards, Draco, if they are of pure bloodlines and respectable families. But a Malfoy must _never_ bottom.’

 

‘Fuck off, Father.’ Draco told the mental voice venomously, easing his fingers apart gently, stretching Harry’s opening with some difficulty.

 

Harry was whimpering and trembling beneath him, and Draco wondered what it felt like, to let go of all control like that, to allow yourself to be completely vulnerable to the whims of your lover. He’d find out soon enough, he decided. He carefully pulled his fingers out, then paused. “We really should try for three, just to be sure you won’t tear.” He said, apologetically.

 

Harry nodded, panting. “Go ahead.” He conceded. “Just aim for that place you were touching. It’s _wonderful_.”

 

Draco smiled, lubricating three fingers generously, then casting another lubrication charm on Harry’s entrance, just to be safe. The fingers slid in easily, and he sighed in relief when Harry moaned, obviously in nothing but pleasure this time.

 

“Draco, that’s bloody _fantastic_!” He said, haltingly, as Draco massaged his prostate gently.

 

Draco chuckled. “Is it? Are you ready for more?” He didn’t need to ask. Harry’s hips were pushing back onto his fingers, and the brunet was flushed and completely lost in sensation. He was ready.

 

Harry nodded frantically. “Oh, _please_ , Draco!” He said earnestly.

 

Draco removed his fingers, cast one last lubrication charm on his achingly hard cock, and positioned himself. He slid in, the tightness and heat nearly undoing him. “Shit.” He ground out, gritting his teeth once he was seated and fighting for control.

 

“Draco, it’s _fine_.” Harry’s voice was shaky. “I won’t last long either. Just _go_.” He said firmly, his hands coming up to wrap around Draco’s neck as he pulled the blond down for a kiss.

 

Draco began thrusting, fast, hard thrusts matching the tempo with which his tongue was invading Harry’s mouth, ravenously.

 

Harry broke the kiss, throwing his head back as he came with a shout of Draco’s name, and Draco gasped as the undulation of Harry’s passage stimulated him further, shredding what tenuous control he had managed to retain, and he came, Harry’s name falling, whisper-soft and nearly prayer-like, from his lips.

 

Harry gasped as Draco lowered himself on top of him, his softening cock slipping out of him with a wet ‘pop.’

 

Draco groaned in disgust and Harry giggled. “Okay.” He agreed with the blond’s unspoken comment. “ _That_ was rather gross. But the rest, I rather liked.” He stretched, then cried out as a spasm of pain shot through him. “Damn, _ow._ ” He whimpered.

 

Draco raised himself up and rifled through the same drawer that had held the Contraceptus, pulling out larger vial of a smoky grey liquid. “Here. Just a tiny sip, though. It’s potent, and highly addictive.” He warned. “I only use it for my migraines.” He said.

 

Harry took a small sip, leaning back on the bed. He hummed distractedly as the room seemed to warm slightly, then he realized that Draco had pulled the covers over them without his noticing. “You _drugged_ me.” He accused, slurring his words.

 

Draco smirked. “You’ll be fine. It’s a _very_ strong pain-reliever, and the best thing to do is just sleep it off. Otherwise, it can do very strange things to your mind, and turn you into a gibbering idiot for about two hours. Trust me, _no one_ wants to have others see them like that.”

 

Harry smiled widely, turning onto his side to face Draco, who was also laying on his side. “ _You_ can see me like that, Draco. Because I _trust_ you.” He said happily.

 

Draco smiled tenderly, brushing a curl off Harry’s cheek. “I know, Harry. I love you, you great gibbering idiot.”

 

Harry beamed at him.

 

“Now, go to sleep. It’s late, and we need to be ready for tomorrow.” He said.

 

Harry yawned, then sleepily asked: “Wha’s tomorrow?”

 

Draco kissed Harry gently. “I’m going to take you into Hogsmeade to buy you a necklace to commemorate this occasion, of course. So that no matter what happens, you’ll always remember this night. And me.” He said.

 

“I could _never_ forget you.” Harry slurred, his eyes closing as the last word slipped out, almost inaudibly.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Lightweight.” He said fondly, wrapping his arms around Harry and holding onto him tightly.

 

*****

 

Harry quickly swallowed the Contraceptus, then sighed sadly as, at the moment midnight hit, his hips widened, his hair became glossier and more curly than messy, and his cock seemed to pull into his body (which was a very _weird_ sensation indeed) as folds of flesh grew around it and his chest became puffier, then swelled until he had real breasts.

 

He thought of walking into Draco’s room like this, and letting the other teen touch him, and kiss him, and, God, _fuck_ him, in this body.

 

And that alone had the potential to make him ill.

 

He knew he loved Draco, that wasn’t going to change, but _this_ was _not_ his body…

 

Except that it _was_.

 

He looked into the full-length mirror once more, then sighed, shaking his head, as he walked back into his room, and climbed into bed, alone.

 

*****

 

Draco sighed as he watched Harry emerge from his room, examining the figure contemplatively. He couldn’t tell from looking that he was a different gender than he had been yesterday, but he knew that if he were to caress those small breasts, they’d be softer than the prosthetics Harry usually wore.

 

Harry blushed, but smiled, approaching Draco and taking his hand. “Sorry about last night. I just didn’t want to have you there when…” He indicated his breasts, and looked at Draco pointedly.

 

“I know.” Draco said. “Though I think you can trust me not to be bothered. It’s not your _body_ I fell in love with, you know.”

 

“Yes.” Harry said, squeezing Draco’s hand. “I know you love me, it’s just weird, to change like that, and having you there would be too much for me to take, I think.” He explained.

 

“So, as far as the potion, what new developments has Sev made?” Draco asked softly, walking toward the Great Hall, hand-in-hand with ‘Celeste.’

 

Harry sighed. “He has some Polyjuice ready, but he wants to wait until I’m a boy again, since that may make a difference when we use it. He has several vials under a stasis spell, so they’ll stay perfectly fresh for as long as it takes to test it. If it works, he’ll try to make it permanent.”

 

Draco smirked. “People have been trying forever to make Polyjuice permanent, with no success. You think he can really manage what hundreds of other wizards and witches couldn’t?”

 

“Well, if it’s _possible_ , he can do it.” Harry said confidently.

 

“You _trust_ Sev? Your father is rolling over in his grave, I’m sure.” Draco drawled.

 

Harry smirked. “You want to be there to see if it works?”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Do I have a _choice_? Honestly, Love, you’re so co-dependent.”

 

*****

 

“You know, I kind of can’t wait for you to be male again. I missed sleeping with you.”

 

“ _Draco_!” Harry said, scandalized, glaring at him.

 

Draco blinked at him, innocently. “What? _Oh_.” He chuckled. “I meant that in a _purely_ platonic way.” The smile on his face became a smirk. “So why did you think it was _dirty_ , hm? Thinking about it?” He whispered into Harry’s ear.

 

Harry shivered. How could Draco do that to him? Make him weak in the knees with a few simple words, send his blood roaring through his veins, wetness pooling between…

 

Well, let’s not talk about where the wetness was currently gathering, shall we? At least, that was Harry’s philosophy on his current state. Pretend it didn’t exist, and his female state would be null and void. Or so he desperately _wished_ , at least.

 

“…so hard, hm?” Draco was asking when Harry regained his senses.

 

“What?” The dark-haired teen asked breathlessly.

 

Draco chuckled darkly. “I _said_ , with you knowing the way my family works, your decision on whether or not to stay like this shouldn’t really be so hard. After all, I don’t want to die, but I _certainly_ don’t want to leave you, either.” He said, not in the least bit seeming to ask Harry to change his mind, as they walked into the common room and Draco threw himself onto ‘his’ couch, which was always empty if he wasn’t in it.

 

Harry sighed, sitting in Draco’s lap. “I don’t know.” He said quietly as Draco cast a strong—and somewhat dark—privacy charm around the two of them. “I want to stay with you, really I do-”

 

“I believe you.” Draco interrupted sincerely.

 

Harry shot him a relieved smile. “I just need to _try_. If it works, then maybe this—us—just wasn’t meant to be.” He said resignedly.

 

Draco’s eyes froze over, and he grabbed Harry’s chin in his fingers, turning his face until they were staring into each other’s eyes. “Don’t say that.” He said firmly. “Don’t you _ever_ say that! Do what you will, but I am not giving you up without a fight, and if you think we weren’t fated, then that kind of ruins my hopes. Don’t try to work against us, Harry. For my life to have meaning, I _need_ this. I need _you_.”

 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat at the conviction in Draco’s voice, in his eyes. He really believed that, which meant that he really didn’t see anything else for himself that was worth living for, and that thought struck Harry with more force than he would have believed it would.

 

Draco Malfoy, Pureblood heir and prince of Slytherin, was living for him. Was unequivocally devoted to him.

 

Harry gulped. “You _need_ me?”

 

Draco nodded solemnly, gazing steadily into Harry’s eyes all the while. “I do, indeed. After you had… Been _declared_ dead,” Draco paused meaningfully, giving Harry a reproachful look, “I was a little off-balance, until I found another reason to go on. I decided that I’d find a wife, and have my heir, and live to care for that child, as best I could. Nothing more. It was all I needed, truly. A purpose, since getting under _your_ skin was no longer an option.”

 

Harry chuckled. “You always _were_ the best at that.” He agreed.

 

“Why, thank you.” Draco replied, smirking in a self-satisfied manner. “Anyway, after getting a taste of what a relationship with you is like, I have a reason to do _more_ than simply _exist_. Trust me, Harry, when I say that, if you would just _let_ me, I would do everything in my power to make you the happiest person alive.” He finished sincerely.

 

Harry blinked. “Oh, well, that’s… Thank you, Draco. I’m not sure what else to say.” He said lamely, feeling very off-balance after that ‘you’re my reason for living’ speech. It was rather a lot to live up to, if he was honest with himself, but if Draco was convinced he _needed_ Harry, then who was he to deny that claim?

 

Draco rolled his eyes, grinning. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, you idiotic Gryffindor-”

 

“ _Ex_ -Gryffindor, thank you.” Harry said in a peevish tone.

 

“Oh, I think that tone was actually _insulted_!” Draco said in glee. “I must be starting to rub off on you.” He added smugly.

 

Harry gave Draco a considering look, licking his lips. “You know, I do _like_ it when you rub off on me.” He said in a suggestive tone, trailing one finger down Draco’s chest.

 

Draco cleared his throat. “The privacy charm doesn’t make us invisible, you know.” He said, his voice slightly husky.

 

“Mm, then we’d better put on a good show.” Harry whispered, letting his eyelids droop to half-mast, and pinning Draco with his most devastating set of bedroom eyes yet. “Don’t you agree?” He breathed, leaning in toward Draco’s face, his pace achingly slow.

 

“Oh, yes, please.” Draco whispered in return, then groaned, arms wrapping around Harry, settling on his upper back, as their lips connected, _finally_.

 

Then, it seemed, time sped up. Draco’s lips parted, and he thrust his tongue into Harry’s mouth, his hands sliding up into Harry’s thick curls, then fisting, as he groaned, breathing in deeply through his nose, smelling the perfume that Harry had started wearing just two days before, when Severus had suggested that Harry cover his unique scent, finally revealing that _that_ was how he had known the teen’s identity.

 

“Mm, I _love_ that perfume.” He groaned, as Harry pulled away.

 

Harry laughed breathlessly. “You _do_? It’s vanilla and honey, but instead of a perfume, like Severus suggested, Arabella special-ordered me some body wash in this scent. It’s not as overpowering, and they have tons of scents to choose from.”

 

“I like _this_ one.” Draco said firmly.

 

Harry laughed as Draco buried his face in the thick curls, breathing in deeply. “I guess you do, at that.”

 

“Do you use the same scent for shampoo? It smells similar, but it’s off, a bit.” He mused, inhaling the scent again.

 

“No.” Harry answered. “It _is_ a bit different. I use just plain vanilla. I was going to go with the same for body wash, shampoo, and body lotion, but Arabella suggested different scents. The lotion is milk and honey, which is a much lighter scent, since overdoing the honey scent can make one smell cloyingly sweet. I didn’t want to drive everyone away by smelling like a dessert buffet, after all.” Harry said lightly, laughing at the thought. He remembered their scheduled meeting with Ron and Hermione and cast tempus, then gasped. “Bugger all! We need to be at the Room of Requirement in ten minutes! Come on, we’ll never make it!”

 

Draco groaned, willing his eager erection down. ‘That’ll have to wait, it seems. Merlin, he’ll be my downfall, yet.’

 


	14. Experiments

“Sorry we’re late!” Harry announced, throwing the door open and stepping into the Room of Requirement, seeing Ron and Hermione already sitting on the couch, waiting for them.

 

“I’m not.” Draco added, strolling in at a more leisurely pace, closing the door behind him with a soft ‘click.’ “But Harry likes you two, so I guess we’ll all be civil, if only to please him.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Come on, you great prat, you know you like them.”

 

Draco merely sighed. “Not likely.” He said coolly, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back on the couch opposite Ron and Hermione’s.

 

Harry gifted Draco with a withering look. “It would be easier if you _did_.” He said.

 

“Either way, Harry, it’s enough that he wants to get to know us just because we’re your friends, right?” Hermione asked.

 

“Guess so.” Harry replied. “I missed you guys. So, what happened after I supposedly died?”

 

Ron sighed. “Well, the ministry organized a memorial service for you, here near the forest, and they unveiled that statue of you in battle regalia. Hermione and I spoke, but we didn’t say much except what was common knowledge. Most of the memories are just too private to share. Ginny spoke, too, about how you two had dated, but you had to break up for her safety, and that she’d miss you, but she knew you’d want her to move on. About a week ago she took up with Colin Creevey.” Ron grinned affectionately. “She loves getting her picture taken. She might go into modelling, much as the thought horrifies Mum.”

 

Hermione giggled. “She _is_ proud, though. She has Ginny’s pictures up all over the house, scattered in with family portraits. She even has a lot of still-shots.”

 

Ron smiled. “Yeah, it’s not the kind of picture she’s used to, but they look so pretty. And I think Gin may really be letting herself fall in love again. It’s good. They were pussyfooting around each other for the last month, so I’m glad they finally got together. Ginny needs it.”

 

Harry smiled. “That’s great for her. I’m glad she isn’t pining over me, because it’s not worth it. Even if I _can_ get back to normal, I still plan on living like this. I’m finally out of the limelight. I really like having privacy. It’s nice not to see my name in the papers every other day.” He said, chuckling.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You don’t think that getting married to me might put you right back in the paper?”

 

“It probably _will_ , but unlike with me, _your_ press eventually dies down. With Harry Potter, the papers would just go on and on.” Harry grimaced. “And most of the articles about me were almost purely speculation. It was horrible.”

 

Draco laughed at the look of disgust on Harry’s face. “You really _hate_ being written about, don’t you? Kind of sucks, since that’s been your life since you came to Hogwarts.”

 

“Not anymore.” Harry smiled. “Now I’m just a student from Italy, trying to finish my schooling and move on with my life.”

 

*****

 

Harry sighed, dropping the two hairs Severus handed him into the Polyjuice at the same moment, then taking a deep breath and downing the potion.

 

He gagged, then groaned as his body changed.

 

Severus gaped at Harry, once the changes were complete. “Oh, Merlin.” He whispered.

 

Standing before him was a carbon copy of Lily, but with blue eyes and thinner lips.

 

Harry looked down at his body and sighed. “So, now I’m a girl again. Thanks for that.” He said the last bit to Severus, wryly.

 

Draco shrugged. “At least it’s only for an hour.”

 

Severus regained his senses. “I will work on trying to find another solution, but first, we shall try to use a hair from you as a male, without the other hair.”

 

*****

 

Draco nearly fainted when Harry downed the second Polyjuice. The hair was from male Harry, only, but it made no difference. His hair was red, messy, and his eyes were, again, blue.

 

He looked atrocious, and Draco told him so immediately.

 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, I don’t think this is going to work, Severus.”

 

“Obviously not.” Severus drawled, raking a disdainful glance over Harry. “You look like a _Weasley_.” He said in disgust.

 

Harry snorted. “A Weasley in Slytherin, isn’t that your worst nightmare?”

 

“One of them.” The potions master jokingly confirmed. “Right above switching bodies with _you_ for a day. I’d kill someone before breakfast.” He said.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “So, if this didn’t work, what was your backup plan?”

 

“There is none.” Severus said flatly. “Any other potion is too dangerous to risk making permanent, as they are toxic, to a greater extent than Polyjuice. There are glamours we could weave for you, but they would fall if you should become injured or too magically exhausted, or if you should venture into Gringotts, or the ministry. I have a feeling this may not be reversible, no matter what I try, or how much we learn about it.”

 

Harry nodded. He had thought that was the case, since he had discovered that his DNA was really a mixture of two people. It wasn’t common for this to happen, Harry was probably the only case, and so, there was no treatment, or cure, since it was unheard of. And he didn’t want to risk his life to stop the cycle he was in. He’d rather ride it out, and face life ready to accept his lot.

 

“I see. I suppose you’ll stop looking for a way to counter this, then.” He said softly. “At least it _could_ be _worse_. I get to live without the press, and I get to keep my bits, for the most part.”

 

Severus nearly sneered at what Harry wasn’t saying. So, if what he had been offered wasn’t going to be accepted, he’d have to be there to console-

 

His thoughts broke off as Harry met his eyes, smiling softly, then turned to Draco. “And I can stay with you.” He told the blonde, who rushed the smaller teen, wrapping arms around him and holding to him for all he was worth.

 

Severus nodded, watching with pride as Draco finally got the one thing he wanted most: A lifetime with Harry Potter, his to love and keep safe. Maybe, things would begin to look brighter after all, in spite of, or maybe _because of_ , the failed experiment.

 

Harry wriggled out of Draco’s arms as he heard a soft chuckle from the potions master. “Sir?” He asked, turning to face him, Draco’s hands settling possessively on his hips, as the teen shifted to stand behind him, leaning his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t plan to give up on finding a way to reverse this _that_ easily. Even if it is _impossible_ , which I highly suspect, I _have_ to keep looking. My nature will not let me rest until I have exhausted all options, but I will accept that _waiting_ for a fix would be futile.” He said, smirking.

 

Draco snorted. “So it’s hopeless, and you’ll still try to do it.”

 

“You stayed with Harry when you learned who he was.” Severus pointed out, making Draco blush, glaring at him weakly.

 

“I _love_ him!” Draco protested.

 

Severus let himself laugh softly, startling the two teens. “And I love my experiments. No matter how maddening this one may be, it is by far the most _fascinating_ one of all.”

 

Harry shrugged and pulled on Draco’s hand. “You’ll never understand him, Draco. No one can.” He added, meeting Severus’s eyes, seeing the amusement in them. “Come on, let’s go to the common room.”

 

*****

 

Harry woke, then looked around, frowning. He and Draco no longer had any barriers to a relationship, but Draco had suddenly changed. He seemed to be too busy to spend much time with Harry, except at night. He’d go to bed with Harry every night, after showing him new heights of pleasure, but the next morning when Harry woke, Draco would already be awake, either writing to someone, or he’d be reading, or he’d be preoccupied.

 

Harry wondered if he was having reservations about their relationship. If so, it wasn’t really fair to Harry to keep them secret, and subtly push him away.

 

“Draco?” Harry asked, after opening his door and looking around the common room.

 

“He’s not here.” Pansy said softly. “He went to Hogsmeade, and said he’ll be back before dinner.” She finished sympathetically.

 

Harry frowned. “Oh. That’s fine, then.” He said, deciding that if Draco wanted to distance himself from the relationship, then he could. Harry would not blame him for having second thoughts.

 

But it still hurt. He’d have to talk to Draco about his new reticence. Hopefully, before it went too far. But that was a plan for later. Right now, his bladder was informing him that it was time for an emergency trip to the loo. He left the common room and headed for the closest girl’s loo, which was right next to the boy’s.

 

On his way out of the loo, Harry saw Ron and smiled. “Hey.” He said softly, letting his hand brush the other teen’s as he passed, since they couldn’t talk freely in public, lest it arouse suspicion.

 

Ron gave him a quick nod, returning the smile as he went into the loo.

 

Harry sighed, heading back to the Slytherin common room.

 

It hurt, not being able to talk to his old friends unless they were alone, but he had a new set that he could talk to whenever he wanted, and _some_ of them knew who he really was.

 

It was enough. It _had_ to be.

 

*****

 

Harry sighed, laying on the couch, eyes glued on the ceiling. “Draco.” He whispered.

 

“Mm, yes?” Draco’s voice sounded from above him, amused.

 

Harry sat up, his eyes finding the source of the voice, and lips curving upwards, before they fell into a scowl. “Where _were_ you all day?”

 

Draco smirked secretively. “I had things to do.” He explained carelessly.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Can you tell me more?” He challenged, wondering what could be so important that Draco had to hide it from even the person he _proclaimed_ to want to marry.

 

Draco looked away, sighing. “It’s a secret, H-Celeste. It’s not something _bad_ , I promise you. And in the future, you’ll be glad I kept this from you. You’ll find out soon enough.”

 

Harry frowned. “Is it really _that_ important that I don’t know?”

 

“It’s a _surprise_ , so yes.” Draco answered cheekily.

 

“Fine, then. You’ll tell me soon?” He asked, just to be sure.

 

Draco smirked. “Soon enough, at any rate.” He answered.

 

*****

 

Harry smiled, holding his arms out to Draco, who was teasing him, refusing to remove his boxers as he shimmied and wiggled around, giggling when Harry huffed in annoyance and turned over, facing the wall. “Fine. If you refuse to get in bed, then you can leave. I’ll wank if I have to.” He said sourly, wrapping his hand around his hard cock.

 

Draco grabbed the wrist and shoved Harry onto his back, pinning his hands above his head and straddling him. “You’ll do no such thing!” Draco said, affronted.

 

Harry just grinned up at him. He knew that would bring Draco around, if nothing else did. “Glad you decided to join me after all.” He said smugly.

 

Draco huffed. “Well, I can’t let you pleasure _yourself_. That’s _my_ job.”

 

Harry smiled fondly as Draco slid his boxers off, finally, dropping them over the side of the bed, then he leaned down and kissed Harry.

 

Harry sighed happily at the first touch of petal-soft lips against his own, wrapping his arms around Draco’s shoulders and letting his hands slide up the slender neck to twine themselves in the silky hair at the nape.

 

Draco pulled away from the kiss, his lips moist and glistening as he panted. “I want you in me tonight.” He said breathlessly, his eyes filled with desire, hot and fierce. “I want it more than anything.”

 

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. Draco wanted that? But… Harry would never have pegged Draco as the submissive type. However, if that’s what the blond wanted, who was Harry to gainsay him? Now that Harry was familiar with the mechanics, he could at least make sure it was mutually pleasurable, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t _wondered_ what it would feel like. “Okay. How do you want it?”

 

Draco seemed to consider his options for a moment, then he smirked. “Oh, I think on my back should work. I want to see your expression when you first feel my tight, hot, _virgin_ arse around you.” He purred, climbing atop Harry and grinding down against him.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never bottomed before?” He asked, slightly curious, but happier that he would be the only one to get the honour.

 

Draco pulled away from Harry, looking down at him in confusion. “You didn’t know?” He asked incredulously. Then his eyes softened, and he smiled shyly. “Harry, you were my _first_.”

 

Harry felt all the breath leave his body in a rush of shock. He was- And Draco had- But then, how did he-

 

His cacophonic thoughts raced through his head, sending Harry more than a little off balance, as his preconceived notions about Draco were all dashed, and rebuilt again around one single, shimmering truth:

 

Draco Malfoy had given him the greatest gift he had ever received.

 

Harry smiled up at Draco, his love and elation shining in his eyes more than ever before, because now, there wasn’t a single doubt in his mind that he and Draco could weather any storm that came their way. “I love you, Draco Malfoy.” He whispered in awe.

 

Draco chuckled, leaning down to press his forehead against Harry’s. The former Gryffindor was still as oblivious as ever, but now, Draco found it rather endearing, instead of just aggravating, as he had in the past. Harry was jaded in some respects, but also, so artlessly innocent in others. How he could have never noticed that Draco never mentioned former conquests when his housemates had begun to discuss their sexcapades was beyond him, but maybe he just thought that Draco didn’t want to make him jealous. “Have I ever told you that you’re a little slow on the uptake, Golden Boy?” He asked, his voice infused with all the amusement and love he felt for him at that perfect moment.

 

Harry blushed. “Several times.” He admitted, his voice sheepish, before he added playfully, “But that’s the only time you’ve been so _nice_ about it.” He spent a moment just staring into the usually inscrutable grey eyes above him, blazing with a multitude of emotions at the moment, the most prominent being love. Harry was hit suddenly with the realization that this _must_ be true love. There was no possible way that he’d _ever_ feel like this with anyone else.

 

And then Draco kissed him, and all his thought spiralled down into one: ‘Oh, _Merlin_ , what he can do with that _tongue_!’

 

Draco finally let up, licking his lips after letting his tongue explore every inch of Harry’s mouth, thrusting and retreating, teasing Harry with promises of what he could soon be doing to Draco. “So? Are you ready to take me, like you’ve let me take you?” He asked hopefully.

 

Harry just grabbed his shoulders flipping them over so that Draco landed, sprawled on his back, his hair a silver halo around his head, and his eyes shining with expectation.

 

“Oh, _good_.” Draco said, smiling happily. “Because I’m feeling rather neglected right now, and I’d ha-”

 

Harry cut off the words with his own mouth, ravaging Draco’s with abandon, as his hand slid down the blond’s body to caress his cock, which was currently half-hard, having calmed somewhat during their intense conversation. It rallied as soon as Harry touched it, though, rising to full hardness before his hand had even finished the first stroke. Harry concentrated very hard on his task, and managed to move his hand and tongue in synchronicity, thrusting his tongue into Draco’s mouth as his hand slid down the cock, and retreating as his hand came back up. Not too slow for Draco to become mindless with it, but still not quite fast enough to get him off.

 

Draco was thrusting his hips up, growling low in his throat as he realized the cruel game Harry was playing. He let his tongue plunge into Harry’s mouth when the younger teen’s tongue had drawn back, and, using only that one, slick muscle, he declared war on Harry, using his tongue as a weapon, kissing him with all the fervour he could muster, to force Harry into more immediately gratifying actions. He tossed his head back after a moment, breaking the kiss, and glared defiantly up at Harry through passion-glazed eyes. “This is _not_ funny.” He panted, thrusting his hips up impatiently. “It took me a long time to work up the courage to ask for this, and I want it _now_.” He said, his voice letting Harry know that arguing was not an option.

 

Harry nodded fervently. “Okay.” He agreed, his voice breathless. Gods, Draco looked delicious beneath him, flushed and furious, lips bruised and eyes flashing in indignation as he demanded Harry to take his last vestige of virginity. “Where’s the lube?”

 

Draco shot him an incredulous look. “There’s a _charm_ for that, Potter!” He snapped, grabbing the closest wand—Harry’s—and pointing it at Harry’s cock. “Lubricum.” He muttered. Then looked at the wand as Harry felt slickness coat his length. “Huh.” He said dully. He looked at Harry’s glistening length, then pursed his lips. “We’ll need to talk later, but for now, fuck me.” He said decisively, dropping Harry’s wand onto the bed next to himself and looking up at Harry.

 

Harry grinned. “Alright.” He grabbed his wand and repeated the charm on Draco’s entrance and then his fingers. He slipped one digit into Draco, gasping as he pressed forward. It was hot, and tighter than he could have imagined, and he had no idea how he would last, once he had immersed himself in that wonderful tight heat, but he forced himself to put the thought aside as he gently worked to stretch the opening, using first one finger, and then two, scissoring slowly, watching the play of stunned pleasure flicker across Draco’s face and within his eyes as he gasped and moaned in short, staccato bursts of sound.

 

Draco felt a slight burn as the third finger penetrated his body, but it was quickly banished as Harry’s fingers found his prostate. “Oh!” He cried out, hands reaching up and leaving crescent-shaped marks on Harry’s biceps as he dug his nails into the strong arms.

 

Harry froze. “Good?” He asked cautiously.

 

Draco nodded. “Oh, yes.” He answered. “You found the prostate. Congratulations.” He said, trying for a dry tone, but only managing mindless lust.

 

“Ah.” Harry smirked and began rubbing the gland, listening happily as Draco began to whine and mewl. He found that rubbing it with a fingertip caused Draco to convulse, and if he continued to rub it, not letting up the gentle pressure, only moving it in a circular motion, Draco’s mouth let flow an impressive string of expletives. Some of them were rather shocking. Harry snorted at the latest. “Do you _really_ think you could fit my head up a troll’s arse?” He asked in amusement.

 

Draco opened his eyes just enough to fix him with a lustful look, that was probably meant to be challenging, but failed spectacularly. “Do you want to find out?! Fuck me _now_!” He all but shouted.

 

Harry pulled his fingers out and complied.

 

Tight.

 

And hot.

 

Oh, _Merlin_ , it was the most _amazing_ feeling he had ever felt! Such tight, hot, slickness encasing him, and Draco’s passage was trembling, and Draco was panting and moaning, and wrapping arms and legs around Harry, and now they were kissing…

 

Draco moaned in happiness as he arched up to kiss Harry, his arms and legs tight around him, holding him close. Harry was _his_ , and they were _one_ , and the kiss, like the gentle thrusting, was slow and languorous, and filled with such tenderness and depth of emotion that it was impossible for one heart to hold it all, but apparently, Harry managed. Draco felt the slow heat coiling within him, rising, slowly, becoming increasingly urgent as it grew, threatening to consume them both if they couldn’t let go and just _ride_ it, letting it carry them where it willed to go.

 

Draco let the heat cradle him, taking him higher, to plains of passion and pleasure he had never thought could exist. And suddenly, Harry was with him, and the heat was a flame, burning hot and fierce. They were moving urgently, both straining for release, and crying out, holding tight to each other, both afraid to let go, lest their lover’s soul escape their mortal body never to return, so intense was their pleasure.

 

And then, it snapped, exploding outward like a star bursting apart, its life ending in a brilliant explosion of awe-inspiring power.

 

Draco screamed his release, dimly hearing Harry’s answering cry, before the blackness claimed him.

 

Harry groaned, rolling off of Draco, giggling softly as the teen groaned, coming to.

 

“Sweet Merlin, Harry, that was… Fuck. Incredible.” He finally decided, looking at Harry with wide, loving, slumberous eyes.

 

Harry smiled back at him, his own eyes just as drained and tired. “I know. Sleep?”

 

Draco was already drifting off.

 


	15. Unplanned

“Harry.” Draco’s sleepy voice sounded amused. “Stop staring at me. I can feel it without even opening my eyes. It’s unnerving.”

 

Harry chuckled and looked at the ceiling. “I can’t help it. You look beautiful when you sleep.” He explained, still seeing the nearly invisible lashes against translucent skin, the full, pink lips parted just enough to let soft breaths pass through, and silver-blond hair spread out on the pillow beneath his head as he slept, blissfully unaware of the world around him waking, so lost in the dream world as he was. It was the first time in a long time that Harry had woke to find Draco still beside him, and he felt as though it was another turning point in their relationship. Hopefully, things would begin to turn out alright, after all.

 

Draco sat up, cursing at Harry’s chuckle and using a spell to force his hair to stop floating about his head.

 

Harry let the smile linger on his face. Draco truly did look adorable like that, with his hair looking as though it were being caught in an updraft, spread around his head, not pointing upward or downward, just hovering, shifting gently as Draco moved.

 

“Stupid hair. If it wasn’t so bloody _fine_ , I’d have no problems with it!” The blond huffed. “Oh, Harry.” He said, once his hair had been conquered and chastised.

 

“Yes?” Harry asked, looking at Draco with his head cocked.

 

“Um…” Draco thought for a moment, trying to decide how to phrase his words. “You remember that last night I used _your_ wand, right? To show you the lubrication charm?”

 

Harry smiled, remembering the lovemaking last night, that had ended in Draco fainting with the force of his orgasm. “Oh, yes, I definitely remember.” He purred, filling his voice with all the smugness and love and pride within him as he thought of the revelations that had come to light.

 

He had been Draco’s first.

 

He would be Draco’s _only_.

 

That was more than enough to keep him going, no matter what the world wanted to throw at him next. It all paled in comparison to that shining truth. Draco was his, utterly and completely, and, if Harry had his way, eternally.

 

Draco felt himself flush. “Yes, well.” He took a deep breath. “That should _not_ have been possible.” He stated surely.

 

How _could_ it be? There were few ways he would be able to use Harry’s wand, and since they weren’t related by blood, or bound by some spell or curse, and they _certainly_ weren’t married, that left one other option.

 

Harry frowned. “Why not?” He asked. Draco seemed to think that being able to use his wand was some monumental event, and Harry had no idea why. If it was that rare, then why hadn’t he heard about that fact before? Of course, maybe it was just one of those things that Purebloods knew, and didn’t bother to talk about, since it was simply one of the facts of life to them.

 

Draco bit his lip, meeting Harry’s eyes with a gaze filled with trepidation, hope and joy, in equal parts, and wondered what could put _that_ kind of look in Draco’s eyes. “Harry, there are only a few ways that one can use another’s wand. We aren’t blood family, nor are we bound by curse or ritual. We aren’t married, either, because I’d _remember_ a wedding, I’m sure.” He said wryly, earning a chuckle from Harry. “That leaves one other way it could happen, and it’s both thrilling and terrifying to think about.” He said softly, taking Harry’s hand in his own. It was calloused, and bigger than his own, though not by much. It was also beloved to him, as every part of Harry was, and he rubbed the back of it against his cheek as he exhaled, his eyes closing in bliss. “It’s a most wondrous thing, something I never dreamed I’d find.” He said, almost to himself, before he opened Harry’s hand and met the teen’s eyes, placing a soft kiss in the centre of his palm, stealing his breath.

 

Harry stared, transfixed, as Draco interlocked their fingers and rested their joined hands in his lap, looking at Harry steadily once again. “What is, Draco?” He asked curiously. “Please, tell me.”

 

Draco smiled then, the expression lighting up his entire face. “Our souls resonate with each other.” He explained. “This whole relationship was meant to be, for all that it may have never happened. Harry, this is strong magic, beyond anything most people ever experience. We’re in perfect sync with each other. It may not last forever, or it may, there’s no way to know, but it’s rare, and it means that no matter what happens, we’ll always know that…” He gulped and seemed to be forcing down a shout of glee. “We’ll always know that the Gods have blessed us. This is how they let a couple know that they are good for each other, and always will be. Even if we fall out of sync, there’s no way one of us will harm the other intentionally, because this is _right_.” Draco finally laughed, falling back into the pillows, arms raised above his head in joy. “This is _Fated_.” He whispered, with a smile on his face.

 

Harry felt stunned. The Gods blessed their relationship? This was _Fated_? They resonated? It was a bit dizzying to think about, that he and Draco had been in perfect sync last night, when all those wonderful things had been said, and felt, and done.

 

And, before he could contemplate what it all meant, and acknowledge the giddy joy rising up within him, it was drowned out by a wave of nausea. Harry jumped up and ran into the bathroom he shared with the other girls, barely making it to the toilet before his stomach emptied itself of bile, since he had not eaten anything that morning.

 

Pansy curled her lip, turning from the mirror. “Ew, Potter, that’s disgusting.” She said neutrally.

 

Harry groaned, spitting into the toilet. “I know. I have no id-” Another wave of vomiting cut him off, and Pansy heaved a heavy sigh, disappearing into her room as Draco rushed into the bathroom.

 

“Harry?” His voice was worried. “Do I need to get Madam Pomfrey?”

 

Harry spit again, then shook his head.

 

Pansy reappeared and walked over to Harry. “Here.” She handed him a cracker, one that Harry had never seen the like of before, but Harry shrugged mentally, casting a breath-freshening charm and nibbling on it. It tasted sweet and salty, and it soothed away the roiling nausea at once.

 

Harry sighed, turning to smile at Pansy in appreciation. “Thanks. How did you know that this would help?” He asked.

 

Pansy was watching him with her eyes narrowed. “Just a hunch.” She answered vaguely. ‘And if Draco doesn’t get his act together and make an honest woman-or man, or whatever-out of you when he realizes, or preferably _before_ then, I’m going to have to kill him.’ She added mentally. ‘Honestly, a month gone, and pregnancy hasn’t even crossed his mind. What did he think was causing all those raging hormones and bouts of depression? Draco’s preoccupation with other things? _Hardly_.’ Well, the prenatal crackers were a Parkinson house-elf secret. They had been developed by her great-grandmother’s favourite house-elf, when she had suffered a pregnancy where she could not even keep water down, and the house-elf, desperate to keep her kind and sweet-tempered mistress alive through the difficult pregnancy, had developed the recipe, and passed it down so that the house-elves in the future could make them for their mistresses, if they so chose to.

 

Pansy had thought that she wouldn’t need to use hers, since she was careful, and no one else in Slytherin was dumb enough to get up the duff without the bonds of marriage at least _promised_ them.

 

But they had proven their worth in this case, at least. Now she knew for sure that their little Chimera had managed, somehow, to get him/herself in the family way.

 

Now she could sit back and wait for the parents-to-be to realize.

 

*****

 

“Harry, do you want to come to the Manor for Christmas?” Draco asked quietly, sitting in the common room, Harry on his lap, looking through the winter catalogue from Fiscal’s Clothing with Pansy, and already deciding which robes and dresses and other pretty clothes they absolutely _had_ to have, not that they would buy _all_ their choices. Just the few they _really_ thought would look good on them.

 

Harry turned to Draco, smiling. “Sure. I’m sure Bella and Blaise won’t mind. And I’d _love_ to meet with your mother again.”

 

Draco let out a relieved breath. Good. All those weeks of planning wouldn’t go to waste, after all. Now, if only he were sure about the answer…

 

But no, he couldn’t ask. Not yet. It wasn’t time.

 

“Ooh, what about _this_?” Pansy breathed, tracing something on the page. She looked up slyly. “It would look lovely on you, Celeste. It would bring out your eyes.”

 

Draco moved a bit to see the picture she was talking about, and saw a slinky lavender dress. His cock instantly hardened at the thought of Harry in it, pressed tight against his chest, dancing with him at Rivière Fin, then going home and tearing the dress off to reveal the hard, toned body underneath, just begging to be ravished after a long night of teasing glances and furtive touches. “That’s nice.” He voiced his opinion, cringing as his voice escaped sounding hoarse.

 

Harry shot Draco a sly, knowing glance, a tiny smirk on his face. “It is, isn’t it? I think I’ll have to get it.”

 

Draco bit his tongue to hold in a groan. He should have kept his mouth shut.

 

*****

 

Harry laid his head on the seat of the toilet, groaning.

 

Draco walked into the bathroom, a scowl on his face. “Alright, that’s _it_! We’re going to Pomfrey! I’ll not have you being sick and suffering without at least _knowing_ what’s wrong!”

 

Harry sighed and nodded. Honestly, he didn’t really _want_ to suffer, he just had no idea _why_ he was suddenly sick so often, and he wasn’t so sure he wanted to find out.

 

Draco helped him up and cast a quick breath-freshening charm, then kissed his forehead. “Come on, your make-up is fine, let’s go now.” He said softly.

 

They headed to the hospital wing and Draco helped Harry into a bed. “Madam Pomfrey, he’s been getting sick, and we don’t know what’s causing it.” He explained to the Mediwitch.

 

Madam Pomfrey walked over and nodded. “Alright, let me do a quick scan, then.” She ran her wand over Harry’s body, murmuring a few spells. She stopped at the abdomen area, running a few more spells, then looked up at Draco with narrowed eyes. “Have you two had unprotected sex?” She asked.

 

Draco’s eyes nodded. “Only when he’s male.” He explained in a whisper. “He’s been taking Contraceptus when he turns female.” He finished.

 

Madam Pomfrey sighed. “That only works if taken _before_ the intercourse occurs. If the sperm is already _in_ the body when the potion is taken, there is nothing to be done for it. And congratulations, he’s pregnant.” She said sharply.

 

Draco paled. “Oh, fuck. Harry, I…” He looked at the stunned brunet and shook his head. He’d ruined _everything_! How could he expect Harry to forgive him for this? He hadn’t known, but that was no excuse! He should have guessed that something like this would happen. When had Harry’s life _ever_ followed the rules? Anything that _could_ go wrong usually _did_ , for Harry. “I’m so sorry!” He choked out, then fled.

 

Harry gulped. “Pregnant?” He asked.

 

Madam Pomfrey nodded. “In the early stages of it, to be sure, but yes. I’d say you’re about five, maybe six weeks along.” She confirmed.

 

Harry nodded. “I think I need some time to think.” He said softly.

 

“Stay here for tonight. It’s a bit of a shock to find out, and I’ll want to check you over in the morning.” Madam Pomfrey said kindly. “Don’t worry, things will work out just fine.” She assured him. “There are always options, if you’re not ready. It’s still early enough that you can get an abortion, though that’s frowned upon. No one else needs to know.”

 

Harry paled. “No. No abortions. I didn’t ask for this, but I’m not going to _kill_ it. There’s _always_ another way, and I’d never forgive myself if I did that.”

 

Madam Pomfrey smiled. “Alright, Dear. For now, you should get some rest. Everything will look better in the morning.”

 

*****

 

Harry lay on the bed in the hospital wing, one hand on the area where he now knew his and Draco’s child was residing, safe and sheltered and warm…

 

Why had Draco left so suddenly, though? Was he trying to tell Harry that he didn’t want the child, and now that everything between them was so desperately _real_ , he couldn’t stay with him? Was he simply overwhelmed by the thought of being a father so soon, or, for that matter, of _ever_ being a father?

 

Did he hate Harry now, for ruining his image of the Pureblood Prince of Wizarding Britain?

 

Harry turned onto his side, curled his legs against his chest, buried his face in his pillow, and wept.

 

He wept for the foolishness of not taking the Contraceptus immediately upon seeing it, he wept for the love he might have lost, he wept for the ruins of his dreams of forever with Draco, now laying shattered at his feet…

 

But, most of all, he wept for the tiny life within him that, try as he might, he just _couldn’t_ love yet.

 

It didn’t seem real. It felt as though he was just trapped in a bad dream, and he would wake any minute now, shaken and frightened, in Draco’s arms, and the blond would pull him close and kiss his tears away and tell him that it was just a dream, and everything was okay.

 

Except that it wasn’t happening. This wasn’t a bad dream. It was his _life_ , and he had a choice to make. He didn’t need to make it right away, or even within the month, but, sooner or later, he would have to decide whether or not he could handle a child.

 

And if that child was his burden to bear, alone… Well.

 

He imagined a tiny baby, swaddled in blankets, wide grey eyes peeking up at him from beneath a fringe of blond fuzz.

 

His heart rate accelerated alarmingly.

 

Was this his fate, then? To gain something, and, every time, to have something equally important snatched away from him?

 

He had gained his freedom, and lost his friends and surrogate family.

 

He had gained a child to love, one of his most desperate dreams, and lost his beloved, another thing he had wished for all his life.

 

Was Draco ever going to come back if Harry just stayed in the Hospital Wing, waiting for him?

 

No, he couldn’t do that. Now, more than ever, he had a _reason_ to go to his classes. He had a _reason_ to excel.

 

He had a reason to _live_.

 

Whether he chose abortion or adoption or to raise the child himself, he had to attain the best grades he was capable of, to be sure that he could get a job that would support him.

 

He had to live, whether that life included Draco or not, because he owed it to himself for doing his duty by the Wizarding World.

 

He had earned, if not love and happiness, at least the freedom to live in privacy, at long last.

 

*****

 

Draco looked up, feeling as though someone was watching him, and his eyes met Harry’s across the Great Hall.

 

He felt his mouth go dry, and he quickly hissed at Pansy to shove over, to make a space for Harry as he walked over and sat beside Draco.

 

Draco took his hand, looking into Harry’s eyes searchingly.

 

There was fear, pain, trepidation, anger, sadness, and, behind it all, love, determination, and a small glimmer of hope, all swirling madly within those green depths.

 

He squeezed Harry’s hand, then raised it to his hands, there in front of the entire Slytherin table and the rest of the Great Hall, and kissed it, his lips lingering.

 

Harry let out a breath, and Draco saw relief flood his eyes as most of the emotions within them receded, and the love and hope flared stronger than ever.

 

Draco smiled, and whispered against Harry’s hand, “Thank you for this priceless gift. I will treasure it always.”

 

Pansy and Blaise were the only two close enough to hear him besides Harry himself, and, unlike Harry, they recognized the traditional words used to recognize a pregnancy and claim the unborn child as one’s own, without any doubt of paternity.

 

Pansy smirked smugly, raising her tea to her lips, and Blaise whipped his head around to stare at Draco.

 

“What was that, _Malfoy_?!” He hissed, his hands clenching into fists.

 

Draco narrowed his eyes, turning to Blaise without letting go of Harry’s trembling hand. “Be quiet, you’ll cause a scene. I’ll explain later, though I daresay you’ve already figured it out.”

 

Harry smiled at Draco as the blond turned back to face him. “What do we do now?” He asked softly.

 

“Now,” Draco answered lovingly, “We eat. Later, we’ll talk. We have Charms first, and I don’t plan to miss it. I need to pass my N.E.W.T.s, after all.” He said evenly. “Now more than ever.”

 


	16. Home for the Holidays

“What was that display in the Great Hall about, Draco? You didn’t get Celeste _pregnant_ out of _wedlock_ , I know. Because, after all, you _know better_.” Blaise said, his voice sweet as honey, yet coated with poison.

 

Draco pressed his lips together, shaking his head at Harry, who was about to speak. “It was an accident. We didn’t know that the Contraceptus was needed while Harry was still male, and we’ve never had sex while he was female, not at all. So don’t blame us. It was a shock to us, as well.”

 

“Fuck, Draco.” Blaise said, then sighed, and repeated wearily, “ _Fuck_.”

 

“Indeed.” Draco replied, the turned to Harry. “Tell me you didn’t do anything drastic last night.” He pleaded.

 

“No, I-” Harry licked his lips. “Everything’s fine.” He said firmly.

 

Draco let out a relieved breath and smiled. “Good. I’m sorry. I was scared, and I thought you’d be angry at me. I pretty much fucked you over, after all. Merlin, I’m _sorry_.” He said shaking his head at himself. He got up and began to pace. “I’ll set aside an account for the child, whether we stay together or not, and I’ll be there, no matter what happens between us. Unless… You don’t want me there.” He finished, pain clouding his features momentarily. “I’ll provide for you throughout the pregnancy, at the very least, and you’ll have the best Mediwizards and Mediwitches money can buy. I’ll buy everything you’ll need for the child-”

 

Harry stood and covered Draco’s mouth with a hand. “I don’t need your money, and I don’t want it.” He said, then saw the hurt in Draco’s eyes, and quickly continued. “I just want you _there_. For me, and for our child.” He smiled. “That’s all you need to promise me.”

 

Draco smiled. “I promise.” He said.

 

Blaise stared at Harry in shock. “What are you talking about, Harry? He just offered you more than he’s ever offered anyone before! Take him for all he’s worth!” He said.

 

Harry glared at him. “Shut _up_ , Zabini. I _love_ this man, and I will _not_ take advantage of his currently unstable mental state. He’s in shock. We _both_ are.” He snapped.

 

Draco chuckled softly. “I’m not in shock, Love.” He said, almost too quietly for Harry to hear. “I’m walking on air.”

 

*****

 

“So, what are we going to do about this?” Harry asked, laying a hand over the spot where Draco’s child lay nestled within him.

 

They were on the Hogwarts Express, headed to spend the Christmas holiday with Narcissa at the Manor.

 

“Are we even _capable_ of being ready for this?” He asked, his wide, frightened green eyes meeting Draco’s own, worried grey. “And what will we tell your _mother_?”

 

Draco sighed. “We’ll tell her the _truth_ , of course. That’s the only option. She doesn’t need to know _how_ it happened, because she wouldn’t be able to keep your name out of the papers if she knew it all before meeting you. But we can tell her of the pregnancy, at least.” He glanced down at his hands, and then took a deep breath. “Harry, there’s something you need to know, and I’m not sure how to tell you without ruining the surprise and still make sure you know that my motives were pure. I put something in motion a few weeks ago, before I knew about your pregnancy, and it’s going to be happening very soon. But I don’t want you to think that I was influenced by this in any way. I wasn’t. So, no matter what happens tonight, don’t think that it has anything to do with your being pregnant.” He said softly. “Alright?” He asked.

 

Harry look at him, confused. “Okay, but that was all very convoluted, and I’m surer than ever that the shock of this all has fried your brain.” He said lightly.

 

Draco chuckled. “I do love you, Harry Celeste Potter-Scarletti.”

 

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Ugh, what a horrible name. It’s very gender confused.” He joked. He sighed, shaking his head. “Now, don’t try to distract me this time. We need to talk about this, Draco. We haven’t had a chance yet, and I don’t know how much free time we’ll have at the Manor. What are we going to _do_? We aren’t ready, you _know_ that.”

 

Draco shrugged. “We can’t abort the child; the Malfoy family would be shamed forever. And no Malfoy would ever let someone else have their child, it’s horrific to think what might happen if someone _else_ raised a Malfoy.” He shuddered.

 

Harry snorted. “So, you’re against adoption?” He asked.

 

“Unless we let mother adopt. Or we could just have her raise the child until we’re ready. I could handle that. But…” He hesitated, shaking his head and looking out the window, turning his upper body away from Harry. “Never mind. It’s silly.” He whispered.

 

Harry grabbed Draco’s shoulder and turned the teen to face him. He stared in shock at the single tear slowly sliding down Draco’s cheek. No wonder he had turned away. He was _crying_. Harry gently wrapped his arms around Draco, letting the proud teen hide his face in Harry’s shoulder as he brought himself back under control. “What’s the matter?” Harry asked softly, concerned.

 

Draco pulled out of the embrace after several minutes, features once again calm. “I just don’t understand why you don’t want to raise this child. Because family is extremely important to the Malfoy line, and this is _not_ impossible, just _difficult_ , and it’s the best of us both, and I _do_ want to raise it!” He said vehemently. “But you’re here trying to think of an alternative, and I don’t want to pressure you into something you’re not ready for, and… Yes, I’m afraid that I’m not able to be all a child needs in a parent, and yes, I’m scared to _death_ that I’ll do something to screw everything up before this child is old enough to care for themselves, and _yes_ , I _know_ I’m not ready yet, but I’m willing to take the risk because this is _our_ child, Harry. The one thing that I always thought would be impossible, and here it is, staring me in the face, and I’m willing to grab hold and ride with it, as far as it can carry me.” He finished. Then he smiled, wryly. “But if you don’t want to, I’d choose _you_ in an instant. After all, a child can always come _later_.”

 

Harry smiled then, and Draco felt as though the world had just lit up. 

 

“Actually,” Harry said a bit sheepishly, “I was worried that _you_ wouldn’t want a child yet. I’m more than willing to try, but I can’t do it alone.” He ran a hand through his hair. “This is really one huge misunderstanding, and it _needed_ to be cleared up.” He muttered to himself. “ _Now_ aren’t you glad I wanted to talk about this?” He asked jokingly.

 

Draco chuckled. “Very. So…” He reached out, then paused, looking at Harry nervously. “Is it alright?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled and lifted his shirt, pushed down the skirt a bit, and reclined on the seat. “Have at it. Merlin knows _I_ have already.” He said lightly.

 

Draco stared at the exposed skin, the hint of a thong peeking up out of the skirt on Harry’s hipbones. ‘Really?’ He thought, then turned his eyes to the tiny area where their child was. He smiled, placing his hand over the area and imagining Harry’s body swelling from there, his abdomen round and ungainly, throwing his balance off and causing him to waddle. ‘He’ll be beautiful.’ He realized, tears in his eyes. ‘Growing with _my_ child. No one else’s, ever. _I’m_ the only person allowed to touch him in this manner.’

 

Harry sighed as Draco’s hand began to move, running up over his belly button, tracing his lowest ribs, then up further, sliding under the bra he wore. Harry felt Draco’s hands against his breasts, cupping them, and was embarrassed at the fact that he wasn’t male. “Draco-”

 

“Please?” Draco asked, stilling, but not removing his hands. “You’re _beautiful_ to me, Harry. No matter what your body looks like, I’ll _always_ love it.” He said. “Let me touch you?”

 

Harry blushed, bit his lip, and nodded. “Okay.” He said, his voice breathless.

 

Draco ran his fingertips over Harry’s nipples, then flicked them, and Harry flinched, crying out as he pulled away, dropping his shirt again. “Sorry.” He said. “They’re _really_ sensitive right now. That actually _hurt_ , a little bit.”

 

“Oh, sorry.” Draco smiled. “You’re so perfect for me. Everything I’ve ever wanted, and some parts of it even I didn’t know about.” He teased.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re only saying that because you want to get into my tiny panties tonight.” He teased back.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Well, I’m not saying I’d be averse to the idea. Are you offering?” He asked.

 

Harry giggled. “Not on your life.” He replied.

 

“Well, at least I tried.” Draco pouted. “Even if it didn’t work out quite as I’d hoped.”

 

*****

 

“Draco, dear!” Narcissa hugged Draco, smothering him in a sweet-smelling cloud of perfume and silk and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

 

Draco was suddenly glad that she had sent Harold Greeley, a family friend, to pick them up instead of arriving at Platform 9 ¾ herself. He couldn’t bear to have this kind of display in public.

 

She let him go and looked at the young woman standing silently just behind and to the right of her son. “Miss Scarletti. A pleasure to see you once more.” She said sedately, holding out a hand.

 

Celeste took the hand briefly, then smiled at it was released and curtsied. “Mrs. Malfoy. I hope we find you well?” She asked politely.

 

Narcissa smiled at her approvingly. She would be a good wife for Draco. “We shall see. I hope that you enjoy your visit to our home.” She added.

 

Celeste murmured in agreement.

 

Draco smirked inwardly at Harry’s perfect acting.

 

There would be time enough during dinner to face telling her about the new developments.

 

*****

 

Draco led Celeste into the dining room, opening the doors with a flick of his wand, revealing his mother, attired in her best dress robes, and the myriad vases of flower buds adorning both the tables along the walls and the dining table, and the high crystal chandelier with what seemed to be hundreds of candles burning on it.

 

“It’s lovely.” Celeste breathed, then looked around the room. “Why do you have flowers that aren’t in bloom, though?” She asked.

 

Draco just smiled secretively and fingered the box his mother had surreptitiously slipped him earlier, hidden within his pocket. “You’ll see later.” He answered her, then led her to a seat and sat beside her, across from his mother.

 

Narcissa picked up her fork and tapped her wine glass lightly, and a chiming sound too loud for the action filled the room.

 

Draco watched Celeste’s eyes widen as the house elves emerged from the kitchens, placing dishes on the table one after another. Meats, soups, vegetables, breads, fish and many other things appeared quickly, and the house elves disappeared back into the kitchens.

 

“Eat whatever you like.” Draco said lightly. “And don’t worry about the amount; whatever we don’t eat, the house elves will later. An ample supply of food keeps them content, so dinner is always a rather large affair.”

 

Celeste nodded and began reaching for the chicken, but Draco grabbed her wrist. “Not enough iron.” He said calmly.

 

“Oh, what do _you_ care?” She snapped, glaring at him.

 

Narcissa smothered chuckle. Apparently, she had the same problem Draco did, not liking the iron-rich foods even as he knew he needed them.

 

“I _care_.” Draco said, his eyes flicking to her stomach without letting Narcissa notice.

 

Celeste sighed, and plucked several oysters from a platter close to her and Draco.

 

Draco grinned at her and chose a few himself.

 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, knowing that even if Celeste didn’t know that oysters were an aphrodisiac, her son most assuredly _did_.

 

“Draco.” She spoke sharply, taking a few slices of ham and placing them on her plate without looking at him.

 

“Yes, Mother?” Draco asked, all innocence.

 

“ _Do_ keep in mind _all_ the properties of the food you put inside your body tonight, will you, darling?”

 

She looked up just in time to catch Draco’s red cheeks and unabashed smirk. “Of course, Mother.”

 

*****

 

Draco put down his fork and smiled, leaning back in his chair. He looked at Celeste. “Are you ready for dessert?” He asked her.

 

Celeste smiled. “I think so.” She answered.

 

Narcissa tapped her glass again, and quickly whispered something to one of the elves, who nodded. “Yes, Mistress Cissa!” The elf squeaked.

 

After the table was cleared, the elves made themselves scarce.

 

Celeste frowned in confusion as Draco slid out of his chair and knelt beside her, taking her left hand in both of his own and smiling lovingly.

 

“Celeste.” He began. “I love you, and want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Nothing would honour our family more than to accept you as a Malfoy for the rest of our lives, and nothing would please me more than making you my wife. Will you marry me?”

 

Celeste stared at him in shock.

 

Draco looked unnerved by her silence, and gulped. “Celeste?” He prompted.

 

Celeste burst into tears and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and tackling him to the floor.

 

Narcissa smiled.

 

Draco sat up, bringing Celeste with him. “So?” He asked, slightly less worried.

 

Celeste nodded, wiping tears of joy from her face. “ _Yes_!” She said emphatically.

 

Draco smiled as the flower buds scattered around the room bloomed. “Alright, Mother. Time for dessert.” He said, laughing as Celeste refused to let him go. “Harry,” Draco whispered into the teen’s ear, “If you don’t get off of me very soon, I’m going to have a big problem.” He warned.

 

Celeste blushed and stood, sitting back down in her chair.

 

Draco pulled the Malfoy promise ring out from his pocket and opened the box, smiling at the sight of the pure platinum band that, instead of a gem, held his family's coat of arms. It was almost a mark of ownership, and was definitely a mark of betrothal. No one would dream of romantically approaching someone who wore this ring, as no one was stupid enough to incur the wrath of the Malfoy family. It would mean political, social, and economical ruin, as the Malfoys still had contacts in all the right places.

 

Celeste smiled at Draco. “This is what you meant on the Express?” She asked happily. “Is this why you were always so preoccupied? I thought you were having second thoughts!”

 

Draco looked horrified. “No! _Never_! I _love_ you!” He said. “How could you think I _didn’t_?”

 

Celeste flushed. “The only time I really had your attention was in bed.” She said softly.

 

“ _Draco_!” Narcissa scolded. “You can’t _do_ that to a young woman! What was she _supposed_ to think?! You poor dear. I thought I had raised him to be better than that.”

 

Draco glared at his mother. “Thank you, Mother, but I had no idea she _felt_ that way. She never _told_ me!”

 

Narcissa waved a hand dismissively. “She shouldn’t _have_ to.”

 

“Dessert, please.” Draco said sullenly.

 

Honestly, now his own mother was against him? ‘I’m not a bloody mind reader.’ He thought morosely.

 

Celeste giggled as Narcissa struck her wineglass again. “You know, now that I think about it,” she whispered to Draco, “that might have just been hormones.” She admitted.

 

Draco watched as the house elves brought in the desserts. Again, there were several. Chocolate covered fruits, pies, cookies, truffles, éclairs, even fudge and the caramels Narcissa adored so much that she made the house elves only serve them around Christmas, lest she overindulge.

 

Draco took a deep breath once the house elves were gone.

 

Celeste had already bitten into a chocolate covered strawberry when Draco spoke.

 

“Mother, we’re having a child.” He said baldly.

 

Celeste inhaled sharply, and choked on the strawberry.

 

Draco pounded her on the back until her airway was again clear, and she turned to glare at him.

 

“Some _warning_ would have been nice!” She snapped. “Merlin, were you _trying_ to _kill_ me?!”

 

Narcissa spoke then, heading off a lover’s spat. “A child.” She said, then her gaze, icy with disapproval, fixed on Draco. “You’ve been _careful_ , have you?” She hissed.

 

Draco flushed in shame and hung his head. “Apparently not careful _enough_.” He muttered.

 

“Apparently.” His mother snapped. She turned to Celeste, her gaze no longer sharp, and spoke kindly. “If you are not prepared, there are alternatives. I know of a very discreet Mediwitch who can perform an-”

 

“No abortions.” Celeste said quickly. “Draco and I have already decided that we will raise this child to the best of our abilities.” She closed her eyes. “I hope you are not displeased, but this is what I— _we_ —want.”

 

Narcissa huffed in annoyance. “Draco, I am disappointed in _you_. However, if you two wish to raise the child, I will help in whatever ways I can. If you ever need to get away, I will watch my grandchild gladly. Money, of course, will not be a problem. Anything you do not know how to handle, you may come to me for. I am here to help. Though _you_ should have known better.” She said to Draco. “But I will support you both in this.”

 

Draco groaned, burying his face in his hands. Well, that was less of a tongue-lashing than he had expected, but it still stung.

 

“Draco, eat your dessert.” Narcissa said softly. “This matter is closed, and I am not angry with you, though I wish you had waited. At least you told me, and you had the foresight to discuss the matter with her before too long.”

 

Draco sighed and reached for a truffle.

 

Celeste licked her lips. “Care to share that?” She asked coyly.

 

Draco felt his cock twitch. Surely, she didn’t mean what he thought she did? In front of his _mother_?! “How do you mean?” He asked.

 

Celeste leaned forward and bit into it, her eyelashes fluttering as she moaned, and then leaned forward and kissed him, sharing the treat.

 

In. Front. Of. His. _Mother_!

 

The rest of the sweet fell from his fingers, numbed by shock. Luckily, it landed on the plate in front of him, rather than on his lap.

 

Narcissa watched with wide eyes as the kiss dragged on and on, for a full thirty seconds, before she gave a little cough.

 

Draco jerked back, tongue swiping across his lower lip to catch a bit of chocolate that clung there. He felt his face heat, and studiously focused on his plate, eating without looking at either of the women at the table.

 

Celeste giggled. “ _That_ was for making me breathe in strawberry.” She said smugly.

 

Narcissa laughed. “Beautifully done, Miss Scarletti! A fitting punishment, if I do say so myself.” She smirked at Draco. “Humiliation for humiliation, Draco. She was within her rights.”

 

Celeste smiled. “Please, Mrs. Malfoy, call me Celeste. After all, we are to be in-laws.”

 

“Then you must call me Narcissa.” She returned.

 

Draco groaned. Great. They were _bonding_ over his _shame_.

 


	17. Feminine Wiles

Celeste licked the last of the caramel from her lips, sighing softly. “Those are _delicious_ , Narcissa.” She said.

 

Narcissa smiled. “Aren’t they? The house elves used to make them all the time, after they discovered my fondness for them. I had to tell them to only make them during the Holidays after I gained five pounds in one month from them.”

 

Celeste laughed. “That must have been quite a shock.” She said.

 

“It was _awful_.” Narcissa deadpanned. She stood and inclined her head. “I think we should get dressed for bed. Would you care to join me in the study in fifteen minutes for a nightcap?” She asked them. “In honour of your betrothal.”

 

“We would love to.” Celeste said sweetly, kicking Draco under the table when he glared at her, about to tell her that _he_ would love no such thing.

 

Narcissa nodded. “Shall I show you to a guest room?”

 

Draco sighed. “Honestly, Mother, you know that won’t keep us from sleeping together, right? There’s no need.”

 

“ _Draco_!” Celeste hissed.

 

Narcissa sighed. “Celeste, would you like a guest room, or will you be sleeping with Draco? I know that I obviously can’t stop you if you want to, so the decision is yours, and given your condition, I understand if you wish to be with him.”

 

Celeste blushed. “I will be sharing Draco’s bed, if that does not discomfit you.” She answered.

 

Narcissa smiled warmly. “Not at all. Lucius is not here to disagree, and I have never held with the separate sleeping quarters in another’s house rubbish. This is _Draco’s_ house, after all, once he marries, and I will merely be a _guest_.”

 

Draco sighed. “Mother, you _know_ this will be your house as well, until the day you die. In fact, I had _hoped_ to live in _Windhaven_ , until then.” He said, taking Celeste’s hand and standing. “We will be in the study directly.” He said, then led Celeste from the room.

 

When they got to his room, he turned around and pinned Celeste to the door, stripping her with one hand while he kissed her breathless. “I wish I had time to properly ravish you, but alas, we have to drink with my mother first.” He groaned, then turned and began digging through his wardrobe for his pyjamas.

 

Celeste slipped on a silk nightgown that clung to her small curves, and smiled when Draco turned around and stared. “Like it?”

 

It was a deep, forest green, almost black, and Draco had to shake his head before he could respond. “Merlin.” Was all he said.

 

Celeste giggled. “Now, where’s this study? And how exactly am I supposed to drink in my condition?”

 

Draco smiled. “There’s a charm to remove alcohol from a beverage. I’m sure if you ask, Mother can teach it to you. In fact, I think she’d _like_ to.”

 

Celeste smiled. “Oh. Well, _that’s_ a relief.”

 

*****

 

“I must say, when we met in Diagon after Draco told me he had found a potential wife, your words about not looking into a relationship with him startled me a bit. What changed your mind?” Narcissa asked Celeste.

 

Celeste grinned wryly. “Well, your son is rather determined when he sees something he wants, and I decided that against his tenacity, my objections were rather pointless. So I gave in. It seems I made the right choice, after all.”

 

Narcissa sighed. “He is not used to being told no, that much is true. Lucius spoiled him.” She said, glancing pointedly at her son, who sat there blinking innocently.

 

“Mother,” he began, “everything he ever gave me I had _earned_.” He said.

 

“What about your first broom?” She replied.

 

Draco frowned. “I got top marks for deportment from Sir Bellsdown that week, just like he told me to.”

 

“I don’t remember hearing the part where he told you to _blackmail_ him in order to achieve them.” She pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yes, well,” Draco replied, waving a careless hand. “You simply had to read between the lines.”

 

Celeste giggled. “I think spoiled is probably right.” She told Draco. “But I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

 

“Well, good. Because it’s a bit too late to change my childhood now.” Draco said haughtily.

 

Narcissa shook her head and finished her brandy. “I think I shall retire now. Breakfast during the Christmas holidays is served at nine. You can have the time until then to rest and wake up leisurely. I know Hogwarts doesn’t allow such things, even on the weekends, due to the early risers that make such _noise_.” She said.

 

Celeste smiled. “Indeed. We will see you at breakfast, then.”

 

“Good night, Mother.” Draco said sweetly.

 

Narcissa smiled at him. “Sweet dreams, Draco. And you, Celeste. I will see you in the morning.” She finished, then swept out of the room.

 

Draco smirked. “Shall we get back to my room?” He asked.

 

Celeste sighed and got up. “I suppose.”

 

*****

 

Draco locked his door and turned to face Celeste with a raised eyebrow. “I know you haven’t been intimate with me as a female yet, but since you’re pregnant there’s no need to worry about that now. So, can we? I find that after seeing you win my Mother’s approval so swiftly, I’m rather ravenous for you.” He said softly, watching from against the door as Celeste climbed onto his bed and reclined against the pillows.

 

“Draco, it’s… Difficult. This isn’t really _my_ body. Well, it _is_ , I suppose, but… Wouldn’t it be _weird_?” She asked.

 

Draco pushed away from the door, climbing atop the bed and straddling Celeste as he leaned in to kiss her. After stealing her breath and nearly drowning in the intoxicating flavour of the person he loved most, he pulled back just enough to breathe. “This _is_ your body. You heard Severus. He’s going to keep trying, but you will most likely have to stay in this body _forever_ , and I don’t want us to have to abstain for several days each month. I don’t care whether you have a cock or a pussy. It doesn’t _matter_ to me.”

 

“Draco, _please_ -”

 

“No, let me finish.” Draco said, placing his fingertips over her lips. “I wouldn’t care if you were _genderless_ , except that it would make this all rather difficult to figure out, although I’d do my best to find a way. I love you, the man _and_ the woman, and I want to be able to _show_ you that in the oldest and most intimate way possible. I. Want. This. Any other objections?”

 

Celeste took a deep breath, then closed her eyes. “None that wouldn’t sound silly after that.” She admitted, opening her eyes again. “What if I’m still a virgin in this body?”

 

Draco smirked. “Then we’ll have to hope you don’t mind it hurting just a tiny bit, one last time. It’s easier for girls, you know. Less pain.”

 

Celeste closed her eyes tightly, but nodded. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

 

“If you really don’t want to, I won’t force you.” Draco said nervously.

 

Celeste opened her eyes, smiling and blushing. “It’s not that. I just… You won’t like my female body _better_ than the male, will you? I don’t think I could take that.” She said softly.

 

Draco chuckled. “I could never like either body more than the other. They are both _you_ , and _that’s_ the person I wanted so badly to marry that I had my mother get the traditional Malfoy promise ring rather than buying an inferior ring for you.”

 

Celeste looked at the ring on her finger again, then beamed up at Draco. “Alright, then. If you love me so much, there’s nothing I won’t share with you. My body should be first on that list, whichever gender it happens to be. And I _am_ curious as to whether it will feel different.”

 

Draco smiled deviously. “Well, then will you let me commence with the pleasure I intended to give you at the Dragonseye Hotel? Without stopping me this time, of course.” He purred, tracing one finger down her body, over greenest silk, finally stopping at the bottom of the nightie, which was at mid-thigh.

 

Celeste laid back against the pillows, lifted the nightie to bunch around her waist, and met Draco’s eyes trustingly as she spread her legs a bit.

 

Draco sucked in a breath at the unvoiced approval. “Thank you.” He whispered, looking down at her half-bared body. ‘So tiny.’ He thought. ‘So slender, and beautiful, and _perfect_. As hauntingly lovely a woman as she is a man.’

 

He bit his lip, and vowed never to let her doubt his love for her again.

 

Draco leaned down and took a long, perusing look at her smooth, perfect mound again. He traced his fingertip over her clitoris, down, over the entrance to her body where his child would likely emerge eight months hence.

 

At least, he hoped she wouldn’t have to give birth as a male.

 

“I’m going to taste you now.” He whispered, catching her shaky nod as she sucked in a nervous breath.

 

He leaned in and swiped his tongue over her, starting just below her entrance and running up, over her clitoris, making her whimper as her pink flesh quivered, unused to such stimulation.

 

‘Well, that’s a good sign, I think.’ Draco mused, swiping his tongue over the tiny bundle of nerve endings once, twice, thrice, then dipping his tongue into her body, tasting the clear juices, so familiarly Harry, but with undertones that were so very new.

 

He heard a sharp gasp from above and looked up, seeing her head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and one arm flung over them in defence. ‘Oh, no, you don’t.’ He thought, taking her arm and pinning it down at her side until she stopped trying to tug it free and opened her eyes, looking down at him.

 

“What?”

 

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. “I’m not going to let you be _ashamed_ of this, _that’s_ what. You are allowed to revel in the sensations. There is nothing wrong about enjoying carnal pleasures with your fiancé and the father of your unborn child. Let go and _let_ yourself like it. Don’t fight it anymore. This is _you_ , and _me_ , and we are _betrothed_ now. There is no one else in this bed. Your _body_ is all that changes, not your _soul_ , not my _love_ for you, only your _outward form_. And since you don’t seem to understand that this is _not_ degradation, you are going to _watch_ me enjoy you, and you are going to _like_ what I do with you. _With_. Not _to_. You have to be willing for this.”

 

Celeste flushed. “I _am_ , but-”

 

“But nothing. You are willing, or not.” Draco said firmly.

 

“I _am_.” Celeste answered, keeping her eyes on him. “I’ll watch you, then.”

 

Draco smiled, letting her hand go and bending back down, his eyes holding hers.

 

Celeste watched, enthralled, as he sucked gently on her clitoris, then her labia, seeming to enjoy the shivers the actions caused. He groaned, lapping up her honey and savouring the taste with obvious enjoyment.

 

Draco glanced up and saw Celeste staring down at him, transfixed by the sight of him unabashedly enjoying her body. He chuckled, sending hot breaths against her, and she squirmed, a small moan escaping her lips.

 

Celeste cried out as Draco thrust his tongue inside her. “Oh, Merlin!” She yelped, grabbing at the sheets. “Please, can I stop watching? It’s too much!” She pleaded, desperate.

 

“If you promise you’ll keep enjoying it, then yes.” Draco replied smugly.

 

Celeste let her head fall back and closed her eyes, opening her legs wider.

 

Draco slid his hands beneath her buttocks, holding her up like a bowl of punch he was about to drink from, and began to suck and lick her with wanton abandon, listening as her breaths quickened, then she began pushing back against his mouth.

 

Draco began to thrust his tongue inside of her, fucking her with it, and then pulled her clitoris into his mouth again, ruthlessly flicking it with the tip of his tongue as fast as he could. His efforts were rewarded when she stopped breathing, tensed, then her entire body relaxed with a squeal of sublime enjoyment.

 

“ _Wonderful_.” Draco purred, letting her go and laying atop her once again, running his hands over her face and hair. “Lovely. How was it?”

 

“Mm. I think my bones have melted.” She murmured, watching him through hooded eyes, a satisfied smile on her face. “But I think I can go again. Right now, in fact.”

 

Draco pouted. “You know, I find it highly unfair that you can experience multiple orgasms _and_ pee while standing, even if not at the same time.” He said.

 

Celeste laughed. “Well? _You_ still haven’t come yet. Why don’t you take what you need from my willing body?” She offered, pulling off her nightie and tossing it off the bed.

 

Draco was undressed in seconds, sliding one finger into her to prove what he already knew to be true: She was soaking wet. Ready for him.

 

“I’ll do this as fast as I can, and it should only hurt a bit, for a second.” He said, positioning himself.

 

Celeste nodded. “Kiss me?” She asked sweetly, and batted her eyelashes at him playfully.

 

Draco covered her mouth with his own, tongues twining, and plunged himself into her as far as he could go in one thrust, rending her hymen in the process.

 

He felt a sharp pang of regret when he heard her pained cry, but when he raised his head, there were no tears, only a faint confused look on her face.

 

“That’s _it_?” She asked softly. “That’s so _unfair_! It hurt so much _more_ the other time you took my virginity.”

 

Draco smirked. “There was a lot more lubrication involved this time. Men don’t lubricate themselves, and there’s only so much that can be done about that, plus the arse is _much_ smaller.”

 

Celeste pursed her lips. “Hm. I suppose you’re right. This isn’t too bad.” She teased, moving her hips a bit.

 

Draco pulled out, then sunk back in, sighing as he found a rhythm and stuck with it. It wasn’t as tight, or as hot, but it was still perfect, because this, too, was the person he had fallen in love with. Plus, the friction was so much slicker, with her juices easing the way, and he felt as though he would never get enough of this feeling. Luckily, he could have both forms for many, many years to come.

 

Celeste moaned, undulating beneath Draco, as they strained to find release, sweat slowly forming over their bodies.

 

Celeste, already primed from her previous orgasm, hit her peak first, and the rhythmic contractions of her wet sheath around Draco’s cock drove him over the edge only moments after her, and he came, sending his seed into a much more receptive channel, though it would be unable to take root in the already occupied space.

 

“Wow.” Celeste sighed, a blissful smile on her face. “ _Amazing_.”

 

“I concur.” Draco said sleepily, pulling out of her and rolling to her side. “Come here.” He said petulantly, pulling her close. “This bed is too big and lonely without you. I want to cuddle.”

 

Celeste giggled. “You _always_ want to cuddle after sex.” She said teasingly.

 

“Are you complaining?” Draco asked.

 

“No. Not at all.” Celeste replied, settling her back into the curve of his chest and tangling their legs together the way Draco liked. ‘Merely being happy that that still hasn’t changed.’ She thought, drifting off to sleep with a happy smile curving her lips.

 


	18. Party Plans

Draco woke to find a plump, pert ass rubbing against his hardness and his hands filled with soft, round breasts. “Mm.” He decided sleepily, rubbing back against Celeste as she wriggled, giggling softly.

 

“Draco, I hate to tell you this, but you didn’t wake up soon enough to have time for a morning quickie. It’s already ten to nine.”

 

Draco groaned, flopping onto his back and glaring down at his tented covers, mocking him. “Damn. That’s settled, then. After we’re married, Windhaven. I will _not_ have my mother dictating when I have to get out of bed. Bugger all, I’m so _hard_!” He complained.

 

Celeste smiled, leaning down to pull the covers away from Draco’s body and taking him into her mouth. She immediately began working the shaft with her tongue, deep-throating it, and swallowing over the head when she did so, and Draco was crying out, coming hard, within five minutes.

 

Celeste pulled him out of bed and threw some clothes at him, giggling.

 

Draco dressed, dazed. He watched Celeste, unabashed in her nudity, finally, as she pulled a violet sweater and a pair of black denims on, gulping at the smirk she shot him when she didn’t put on underwear.

 

Great. Now Draco was going to be hard all day long, thinking of her in only those denims, hugging her ass with nothing in the way.

 

“All right, Draco, let’s go down for breakfast, shall we?”

 

Draco followed her, watching that sweet behind sway invitingly, never realizing that she had just led him out of his bedroom and to the dining room with his fine hair floating about his head in disarray.

 

*****

 

Narcissa looked up and choked at the sight of Draco, following after Celeste with a dumbstruck expression on his face, hair floating about his head like a silver halo. “Hello, Celeste. Draco.” She said, then giggled.

 

Draco looked at her in confusion for a second, then his eyes widened in horror and he pulled his wand from his pocket, muttering the same spell Lucius had used every morning to tame his own feather-light hair.

 

Celeste pouted. “Oh, but I _liked_ it like that. It’s adorable.” She said.

 

“Malfoys do not _do_ adorable. We’re _fearsome_ and _powerful_. Not _cute_ and _cuddly_.”  Draco muttered, sitting down and scowling.

 

Celeste sat next to him and smiled sweetly. “I _like_ you cuddly.” She said coyly.

 

Narcissa chuckled. “Draco, your father had the same problem. It’s all part of being a Malfoy.” She said consolingly.

 

Draco growled into his tea, glaring at her still-smiling face.

 

Narcissa just raised her eyebrows and turned her attention to Celeste, who was adding a few sausages to her plate and smirking a bit. “So, since you’re already pregnant, the wedding will have to be soon. When are you due?”

 

Celeste paused, pursing her lips and thinking. “Um… June or July, I think.” She said softly.

 

Narcissa sighed. “Draco, can you not time _anything_ properly?” She asked.

 

Draco scowled. “Well, I’m sorry the birth was scheduled wrong. Shall we _ask_ next time we _don’t_ plan on conceiving?!” He snapped.

 

“ _Do_ shut up, Dragon. Now, since we don’t want the child to be a bastard, we’ll need to see you married within the school year. Unfortunately, this means you won’t get your Honeymoon until summer, probably after the child is born.” Narcissa said briskly.

 

“I don’t mind. We _do_ have N.E.W.T.s to complete this year, after all. We can’t afford to take an extra holiday.” She turned to Draco. “Do you think Valentine Day would be alright?” She asked, blushing. “Or is that too sappy for a Malfoy?”

 

Draco melted at the tentative hope in her eyes. He smiled, taking her hand and kissing the palm, tenderly. “Valentine would be perfect.” He said. “And we can always take our Honeymoon over Easter Break.” He suggested.

 

Celeste smiled brightly.

 

Narcissa sighed. “How very romantic. Your first Valentine together is the day you marry! The only thing more romantic would be getting Bonded that day.”

 

“We are.” Draco said firmly. “Celeste and I have Resonated, and I fully intend to do the ritual with her that night. And I will not be afraid to let it be known that my wife and I are Bonded.” He finished, turning to Celeste. “That’s a private ritual, but we’ll bear Marks forever to prove that we’re that in tune. The first week after that ritual, you need to wear clothing that allows the Mark to show. For Malfoys it’s usually on the shoulder somewhere, or on the back. It was once on a Malfoy woman’s midriff. Her husband was a bit embarrassed at work the next few days.” Draco sniggered.

 

Celeste flushed. “I think I can handle that. The papers will report it, though.”

 

“I don’t _care_! _Let_ people talk! They’ll have seen about our wedding the day before! This would only be a _good_ sign to follow that.” Draco said.

 

Celeste nodded. “I suppose you’re right.”

 

Draco smirked. “It involves sex, of course.” He added.

 

“I kind of figured.” Celeste answered, smiling shyly.

 

Narcissa cleared her throat. “Well, now that that’s settled, shall we move on? How about the New Year Party, Draco? Remember, we will be hosting this year.” She said.

 

Draco smirked. “Yes, I do remember, Mother. Pansy has already said she will be there, along with her parents, as will Blaise and his Mother. Millicent is not sure, but her family will try to make it, though, Merlin save us if Penelope manages to get into the liquor again. Bloody bint tried to _rape_ me last year!”

 

Celeste’s eyes narrowed. “Excuse me, _who_?”

 

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. “Penelope Bulstrode.” He said in a long-suffering voice.

 

“Penny? Oh, good. She’ll be easy to kill. I’ll be back in time for dinner.” Celeste said, getting up and heading for the front door, pulling her wand from her pocket.

 

Draco cursed and jumped up, following her. “Love, wait, she’s not worth going to Azkaban for!” He said in a calm voice, walking alongside Celeste.

 

“No, _she’s_ not. But _you_ are. Where do your anti-apparition wards end?”

 

“Think of our baby.” Draco said seriously. “I want you _here_. Where it’s _safe_. She’s no threat to you, I promise.”

 

Celeste tossed her hair and sighed. “I _know_! But she- That little- _Oh_ , the _nerve_!” She hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

 

Draco smirked, his own eyes narrowing as he licked his lips. “Did I ever tell you how utterly _delicious_ you are when you’re angry?” He purred, wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

Celeste calmed and raised an eyebrow. “There once was a time when hearing that would make me _angrier_ , you realize?” She teased.

 

Draco nodded. “Oh, I know. But as delectable as you were, I _did_ value my life.”

 

Celeste snorted as Draco’s hand slid down her back and came to rest on her ass, slowly rubbing and cupping the area as she stared at his totally innocent expression.

 

Finally, she broke the silence with a smirk. “Any particular reason you’re currently massaging my arse?” She asked lightly.

 

Draco licked his lips. “I just can’t stop thinking that you’re not wearing anything under these jeans. It’s bloody distracting!”

 

Celeste giggled and pulled away, walking back inside, leaving Draco to growl in frustration and follow, wishing he wasn’t _quite_ so hard.

 

Again.

 

*****

 

Draco stared at the open potions book in front of him, not taking in any of the words on the page.

 

Here he was, on holiday with his very sexy fiancé, and she left him to _study_ while she went and did ‘girly stuff’ with his mother!

 

He was going to kill the git.

 

Harry was only a girl for a few days a month, and complained about it, too, and now he did _this_?!

 

And just what the hell did ‘girly stuff’ entail?

 

*****

 

Harry snorted as he walked back into Draco’s room and Draco jumped up, angry words dying on his lips as he stared at the vision before him.

 

Celeste was… _Gods_!

 

She was dressed like his mother had been in the pictures of her first year as Lucius’ girlfriend, when they had just finished sixth year and were enjoying the last summer of their childhood.

 

Tight jeans, a leather jacket over a red tank top, high heels and makeup that gave her eyes a smouldering look, and a sly smirk on her face finishing off the effect of dangerous sexuality.

 

“Like what you see?” She purred, lifting an eyebrow.

 

*****

 

Celeste giggled, wiping her forehead with her arm and rolling over to lay on top of Draco, peppering his face with kisses. “That was _good_.” She purred.

 

Draco hummed in agreement, nodding lazily.

 

“So, what’s this about a New Year’s party?” Celeste asked.

 

“Pureblood Tradition for the Dark families involves all families that are Dark-aligned and Pureblood for the last five generations to take turns hosting a party on New Year’s Eve. This year is _our_ turn, and Mother loves to flaunt our wealth through these parties.” Draco said. “It’s actually a lot of fun.”

 

Celeste pouted her lips thoughtfully. “Hmm… What goes on in these parties?”

 

“Well…” Draco smirked. “We all just hang out and dance, then at ten PM the drinks start flowing while the younger children are shooed away to the North wing and we all start to get raucous and a bit debauched, and sometimes it escalates into a full-blown orgy. Great fun, really.” He said, chuckling.

 

“Oh. Um, if it _does_ turn into an orgy, I can’t participate.” Celeste said softly.

 

 “Yeah, you get your bits back tonight, don’t you?” Draco purred, leering.

 

Celeste snorted. “Yes, you complete horn-dog.”

 

Draco frowned. “I’m a _what_?”

 

“Muggle thing.” Celeste explained.

 

“I see.” Draco said. In all truthfulness, he _didn’t_ , but that was beside the point. “So…” He licked his lips and looked over the naked body atop him. “Can you go again?”

 

Celeste laughed. “I think I might get sore if you keep this up.” She whispered, leaning down and sucking on the base of Draco’s neck.

 

Draco groaned. “Oh, _please_ tell me that’s a yes!” He begged.

 

Celeste just laughed again and lifted herself up, guiding Draco into her and leaning back, hands on his thighs as she began to ride him, moaning softly.

 

“Fuck!” Draco shouted, reaching up to cup her breasts, letting his fingers barely touch her nipples, making her shiver helplessly at the intense sensation.

 

Celeste gasped in surprise when Draco grabbed her hips and flipped over, throwing her back onto the bed and sliding back inside of her in one fluid motion. She let her head fall back against the pillows and met every thrust with abandon, wrapping her legs around Draco’s waist and pulling him deeper.

 

Draco had thought that nothing could compare to the hot tightness of sex with Harry in his male body, but the slick wetness of his female body was just as good. The passage wasn’t as tight, but the lack of a need for preparation and the way he could begin with thrusts that were just as hard as the ones he would end with made up for it.

 

Celeste squealed and came, her passage undulating around him as she orgasmed, her whole body quivering in response.

 

“Oh, Merlin, baby, _yes_!” Draco growled, slamming into her a few more times and coming into her hard, falling beside her on the bed, face down in the pillows.

 

Celeste moaned weakly, wiggling a bit. “Oh, gross! I’m leaking!” She complained.

 

Draco just chuckled, his voice muffled by the pillows he was suffocating in. He lifted his head. “You know, that’s not _all_ my fault.” He said in his defence.

 

“Oh? You didn’t _have_ to come in me, you know.” Celeste shot back.

 

The door opened, and Draco shrieked as Narcissa peered in. “Oh, were you busy? I thought two hours would be enough time.” She explained as Draco threw the covers over himself and Celeste, glaring at his mother.

 

“ _What_?!” He hissed at her.

 

“I was wondering if either of you need to get some last-minute shopping done? After all, this is the last chance.” She said, smirking.

 

Draco sneered. “I’ve already gotten all the gifts I intend to give, Mother. You _know_ I get that done early on.”

 

“But what about Celeste?” Narcissa asked, raising her eyebrows at the girl in question.

 

Celeste blushed. “I’ve done all my shopping as well, Narcissa.” She answered.

 

Narcissa smiled. “Alright, then. Don’t be late for dinner.” She said happily, closing the door as she left them alone again.

 

“And there goes our afterglow.” Draco lamented, covering his eyes with one arm, taking on a tormented air. “Oh, woe is me!”

 

Celeste smirked and grabbed a pillow, smacking him in the face with it and jumping out of the bed, rushing into the bathroom before he could untangle himself from the covers. She giggled as she started the shower, listening to his cursing and the thump as he was finally freed from the blanket of doom to fall onto his floor.

 


	19. Unlocked Doors

Draco watched interestedly as Celeste dropped the last article of clothing (tiny panties that were nothing more than a triangle of cloth attached to strings) and began changing.

 

Celeste closed her eyes, a blush suffusing her as Draco watched the tiny breasts shrink, becoming flat, hard pectorals, and the vagina inverted, a pair of testicles growing below the lengthening cock.

 

‘Well, now, _that’s_ an interesting sight.’ Draco thought, hiding the smirk that he knew would give Harry the wrong impression.

 

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Draco staring at him in hunger, eyeing his cock with interest as it grew.

 

“Is that for me?” The blond asked hopefully.

 

Harry laughed. “Isn’t it always?” He teased, getting into bed and kissing his fiancé. “I love you, Draco.” He said softly.

 

Draco smiled brightly back at him. “I love you more. Now, how about I show you just how much I love you?” He purred, sliding down Harry’s body and taking the teen’s cock into his mouth and down his throat with practiced ease.

 

“Oohhh, Draco, fuck!” Harry moaned loudly, fisting his hands in Draco’s hair. “More, more!” He pleaded, rolling his hips and holding on to Draco’s hair tightly.

 

Draco pulled back, shaking his head. “No. I want you _in_ me when you come, Lover.” He whispered.

 

Harry could only stare as Draco used a charm to slick his fingers, then he turned around and began preparing himself, bending over Harry’s legs, facing his feet and letting Harry get a perfect view of exactly what he was doing. Harry watched as Draco’s fingers slid over his hole once, twice, then two of them thrust in together, and the blond shivered, moaning wantonly. He scissored the fingers, letting Harry catch glimpses of the tightness he would soon be driving into, and when he hooked his fingers, Harry gasped with him as his prostate was grazed, making him arch and tremble.

 

Draco quickly added the third finger, his cock throbbing in need, and stretched himself as well as he could bear before slicking Harry’s cock with another spell and guiding it into his body.

 

Harry grabbed onto Draco’s hips, watching the way the blond arched his back, leaning backward just slightly, moaning softly as the sound of heavy breathing rose between them.

 

Draco was about to come, and he reached down to stroke his own cock, when Harry batted his hand away, grabbing Draco’s cock and fisting it furiously.

 

“Come now!” Harry ordered him, and Draco obeyed, arching back—

 

—As Narcissa opened the door again.

 

“Draco, there are silencing charms for a rea- Oh, Merciful _Morgana_!” She whispered, her eyes widening as her hand came up to cover her open mouth.

 

Harry groaned in both embarrassment and the orgasm he wasn’t quite able to stave off.

 

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. “I take it,” She began in a cold tone, “That there is a _good reason_ that my son is getting fucked by someone that I can say for sure did not have a cock earlier today?!”

 

Draco gulped. This tone was the one he had heard very rarely in his life. It meant she was ready to kill. “Mother, I can explain, but you might not like the truth. Would you like to hear the whole story, or just pretend this never happened and forget that you saw this?” He asked.

 

Narcissa took a deep breath, watching his face carefully. “I will be in the parlour.” She said shortly, then turned and left.

 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” Harry shouted, pulling his softened cock out of Draco’s body with a wet ‘pop.’ “You said she couldn’t keep this quiet if she knew, right?” He asked nervously, running both of his hands through his hair and pacing. “Shit. What are we going to _do_?!”

 

Draco took a deep breath and stood, walking over to his wardrobe. “We,” he began, throwing some clothes onto the bed, “are going to remind her that she _likes_ Celeste and _beg_ for her silence. The fact that we can prove that you are carrying her grandchild will help to soften the blow, I think.” Draco said, walking over to the bed and picking up a green silk shirt and grey trousers. “Wear these. She knows, so wearing girl’s clothes will only seem like you are insulting her intelligence until we explain.”

 

*****

 

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand reassuringly as he opened the door to the parlour.

 

Narcissa was already sitting in her favourite chair, waiting for them with a glass of brandy in one hand.

 

Draco sat down in the loveseat, pulling a silent and ashen Harry down beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

“How long, Draco?” Narcissa asked, not looking up from her drink.

 

Draco knew what she was asking, and felt instantly guilty. How long had he denied telling her which sex he preferred? Even though he knew that she would not mind as long as he produced an heir? “Since fourth year.” He whispered.

 

Narcissa sighed. “How did you _know_?” She pressed. “And why didn’t you _tell me_?”

 

Draco smirked. “I fell madly in love with Harry Potter after seeing him in his swimming trunks for the second task. All those rippling muscles developing _so_ nicely. But I thought you wouldn’t understand, and by the time I knew better, I had gotten so _good_ at living the lie that I just kept it up. It was easier that way.” Draco finished sadly. “I’m sorry, Mother. I never meant to hurt you like this.”

 

“Why does your fiancée have two distinct sets of genitalia, then?” She asked challengingly, meeting Draco’s eyes for the first time. “I have never heard of such a thing being natural, and dosing oneself with body-altering potions on a regular basis is quite _stupid_ , as it is _fatal_.”

 

Draco bit his lip. “That’s the long part. When he, because he _was_ born a male, was still developing, he had a twin sister. They fused before they implanted, resulting in one person whose body held two distinct sets of DNA. The rest… Only happened because of _who_ he is.”

 

“So, he’s _not_ dead.” Narcissa whispered in realization. “You _faked_ your own death and assumed a false identity?” She asked Harry.

 

Harry shook his head, finally looking up. “Not exactly. I woke up in Blaise Zabini’s home with breasts after the final battle. I had ended up having my two sets of DNA forced apart fully when the killing curse destroyed the connection between my scar and Voldemort, and the female part takes over for five days every month. Those are the days that I can conceive a child.”

 

“So the child _was_ planned?”

 

Harry flushed. “I should probably rephrase that. If I have sex on those days, or for up to a week before, I can conceive. I didn’t think I needed Contraceptus until I had turned female.” He explained.

 

Narcissa nodded. “Why did you not just let everyone know that you were still alive?” She asked.

 

Harry chuckled. “That would have been a press conference for the ages. ‘Rumours of my death were greatly exaggerated, and I have a part-time vagina.’” He shook his head. “I had the perfect opportunity to disappear, and since Blaise’s cousin had fled to the Americas, I took her name and enrolled for my final year at Hogwarts. I didn’t want the press breathing down my neck and everyone _and their dog_ knowing about my inadvertent sex change. I also had been looking for a way to get back to the way I was, but this is, apparently, permanent, so I decided to live with it. I just didn’t count on falling in love with Draco and having him find out. It was a tough road.”

 

Draco smiled at Harry. “We made it, though.” He looked at his mother. “ _Please_ don’t be angry, Mother, but this is what I _want_. I _love_ Harry and this way, I don’t have to forego my desires _or_ an heir. I can have both, Harry can get the family he’s always wanted, and we can be together. It’s _working_ , and I don’t want this destroyed. And please, keep this quiet. I don’t want my life _or_ our child’s splashed across the front page of the daily prophet for the next thirty years or more.” He begged.

 

“I think you should let those who matter to you know who you are.” She said softly.

 

Harry flushed. “Ron and Hermione know. And Pansy, and Blaise, and Arabella, Millicent. Severus and Poppy.”

 

Draco chuckled. “That’s enough for us. Those that _matter_ know, and those that will matter in the future will be tested to see if they can handle keeping this secret before we tell them. We know what we‘re doing, Mother, and neither of us are children, neither in age nor experience, as we have both been given hard paths to walk and come back out alive and all the wiser for it.”

 

Narcissa sighed. “I will keep silent, Draco, and Harry, I will not treat you any differently. I assume you were acting as yourself these past days, and not merely playing a role?”

 

Harry smiled nervously. “Everything I showed you was real. It was all me. Even the teasing Draco bits.” He added, with an impish glance at Draco, thoroughly relieved.

 

“Good. You still have my blessing. Now, I want no more secrets of this magnitude. And I expect to be present when you discover the sex of my grandchild.” She added imperiously.

 

Draco raised both eyebrows in surprise. “Mother, I would _never_ have kept you from that! It is your _right_. And I’m far from ashamed of the miracle I have found, and the one I helped create. Of _course_ we want you there!”

 

Narcissa turned to Harry, waiting to hear his opinion.

 

“Family is important to me.” He said softly. “Mostly because the only one I knew as my own was never very caring toward me. If you did not involve yourself in the life of my child with Draco, I would have been deeply sad, for all our sakes.” He said. “You will be there, make no mistake.”

 

Narcissa smiled. “I’m pleased to hear that.”

 

“Now, about barging into my room at all hou-”

 

“Use a locking spell.” Narcissa said lightly, draining her glass and smirking. “You know them, I’m sure.” She added.

 

Draco snapped his mouth shut and glared. “I shouldn’t have to _lock_ my bedroom in my _own damn house_.” He groused. “ _Father_ never did.”

 

“Until you marry or reach the age of twenty-one, I am the keeper of your estate. This is not _your_ house just yet.” She said happily. “Locking spell.” She repeated, leaving the room.

 

Harry turned to Draco. “You weren’t locking your room?” He asked in a monotone.

 

Draco gulped. “I love you, Harry.” He said weakly.

 

“No sex for the rest of the night. And possibly tomorrow night. And until I feel you’ve learned your lesson.” Harry said firmly, then left the room, Draco following behind him as the brunet stormed down the hall toward their room.

 

“But, Harry, I-”

 

“Nope.”

 

“She shouldn’t have-”

 

“And you _should_ have.”

 

“But I’m the Head of Malfoy-”

 

“Not until you _act_ like it, you aren’t.”

 

“You can’t _do_ this to me!”

 

Harry turned to face Draco, leaning against his bedroom door, arms folded. “I think I just _did_. There’s nothing you can do about it, unless you want me to leave you.” He said softly. “ _Do_ you?”

 

Draco sagged, all the fight draining from him. “No.” He said sadly. “But this is harsh.”

 

Harry narrowed his eyes, grabbing Draco’s shoulders and pinning him against the wall. “I’m going to assume you _didn’t_ already know this, so listen to me carefully: aside from family, the next most important thing to me is my _privacy_. You _allowed_ that to be stripped from me _twice_! You let someone _else_ see me in my most secret and open moments: those that I spend in bed with you. You are _very_ lucky it was your mother that saw us, and not someone else. _Don’t_ let it happen again.” He hissed.

 

Draco flushed, both at the venomed praise, and the shame at his carelessness. “I’m sorry, Harry. I won’t let it happen again.”

 

“Good.” Harry said, then let him go and went into Draco’s room. “Get in here and lock the damn door. I changed my mind. I’m going fuck you _very hard_.” He said darkly.

 

Draco didn’t know whether to be relieved or frightened. He locked his door and walked to the bed slowly, watching nervously as Harry stripped with brisk efficiency, revealing his rock-hard cock to Draco’s eyes.

 

“Strip.” Harry said firmly. “ _Now_.”

 

Draco quickly pulled his clothes off.

 

“Get on the bed.” Harry said, punctuating the command with a shove to Draco’s chest.

 

Draco stumbled backward, falling onto the bed, wide eyes locked on Harry’s angry face. “Are you going to _hurt_ me?” Draco whispered in fear.

 

Harry smirked coldly. “Maybe. You deserve it, though. Don’t you?”

 

Draco paled. “Yes.” He answered in a small voice.

 

“Thought so.” Harry said, using a quick spell to lubricate his fingers and positioning Draco in the centre of the bed. He shoved three fingers into Draco, savouring the yelp of pain that quickly turned into a moan.

 

Draco panted as he was prepared roughly, yet thoroughly. When Harry slicked his cock and shoved it into Draco, the burn was still painful, but not excruciating. “Ow, _fuck_!”

 

“I intend to.” Harry growled, grabbing Draco’s hands and pinning them above his head. “And you’re going to come when I tell you to, without a single touch to your cock, aren’t you?” He asked.

 

Draco nodded, his eyes wide. Despite the pain Harry was causing him, this side of him was a _huge_ turn-on.

 

“Good.” Harry said, then began thrusting, hitting Draco’s prostate with every stroke.

 

Draco whimpered and writhed, trying to get some friction for his aching cock, but unable to attain any more than the slide of Harry’s stomach against it.

 

“Go ahead, Draco. Let go. I _want_ you to scream for me, cry for me, if you need to.” He said, his eyes letting Draco know that now, it wasn’t about revenge for getting them caught. Now, it was purely power-play.

 

Draco cried out, struggling, but not enough to actually break Harry’s grip on him. He didn’t _truly_ want to get free, after all.

 

Harry pulled his cock all the way out, then paused for moment to let Draco’s body begin tightening again. Then he slammed home once more.

 

Draco howled. “Oh, please, fuck me! Hard, hard, Merlin, don’t stop! _Ahh_!” He cried out again as Harry bit his neck, almost breaking the skin. Draco knew that was punishment. Harry would make him wear that mark until it faded, and knowing that his mother could see it would give Draco more embarrassment than it did Harry, by far.

 

Harry leaned down, baring his teeth, and kissed Draco, hard. “Come with me.” He snarled.

 

And Draco came, just as Harry poured his release deep into Draco’s body, releasing the blond‘s hands.

 

Draco moaned weakly as Harry let his body fall atop Draco’s.

 

Harry lifted his head and slapped Draco across the face, weakly. “Don’t _ever_ let someone else catch us in bed again, Draco Malfoy, or I will cut off your cock and balls and make you _eat_ them.” He said tiredly.

 

“Mm.” Draco affirmed, knowing that the threat would worry him much more tomorrow, when he wasn’t too tired and sore to think.

 

Harry slid off of Draco’s body and curled around the blond, falling asleep with his head on Draco’s chest, listening as the erratic heartbeat slowed, resuming its easy rhythm.

 


	20. Christmas

Draco woke up, stretching, then froze, sucking in a quick breath as his eyes misted over with tears of pain. Oh, but he _ached_ , and _burned_ , and _hurt_ something awful!

 

Harry was awake, watching him smugly. “And if you heal yourself, I’ll just hurt you worse tonight.” The brunet whispered coldly, getting up and striding into the bathroom without a backward glance.

 

‘Okay.’ Draco thought morosely. ‘I deserved that. But, _shit_! I think Harry _broke my arse_!’ “It _really_ hurts!” He called pitifully through the open bathroom door as he heard Harry relieving himself and then brushing his teeth, no response forthcoming.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Harry came back out. “And it will continue to hurt for most of the day, I expect. Deal with it. It’s a lesson I intend for you to _remember_.”

 

“Merry fucking Christmas to you, too.” Draco snarled under his breath.

 

Harry turned, smiling sweetly at him. “Is it really that horrible?” He asked.

 

Draco tried to sit up, and cried out, stilling. “Yes!” He snapped.

 

Harry frowned. “Alright.” He grabbed his wand and cast a healing spell, albeit a weak one.

 

Draco sighed in relief as most, but not all, of the pain subsided, and he was able to get out of bed and walk to the bathroom with only enough discomfort to barely alter his gait. “Thank you.” He called out as he turned from the toilet to get his toothbrush.

 

Harry appeared in the doorway, his eyes shining brightly, one greener than the other, as he had only managed to finish half of his make-up. “Keep in mind how ruthless I _can_ be when you royally piss me off, Draco. And consider your actions _carefully_ in the future.” He warned. “I still love you as much as ever.” He said reassuringly, swatting Draco on his bare arse as he went back into the bedroom to listen to Draco’s mirror compliment him on his choice of eye shadow.

 

Draco smiled. ‘He even looks cute with half his face made up.’ He thought fondly.

 

Draco came back out of the bathroom in time to see Harry pulling his curls up, putting them into a ponytail and leaving a few ringlets free around his face. Harry smiled at him. “You’re walking funny.” He said in an amused tone.

 

“Oh, _am_ I?” Draco asked sarcastically. “Well, my fiancé was a bit brutal last night, and I think he was trying to _break my arse_. Damn near succeeded.” He said lightly.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Is that so? What did you do to deserve _that_?!” He asked.

 

Draco smirked. “I was an insensitive idiot.”

 

“ _Twice_.” Harry added firmly. “I could have forgiven _once_.”

 

Draco sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

 

*****

 

Harry smiled at Narcissa, taking his place at the table, Draco sitting—carefully—next to him.

 

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. “I know who you are. You don’t have to wear a dress, Harry.” She said in amusement.

 

Harry shrugged, loading his plate with eggs and ham. “I actually _like_ wearing girls’ clothes now. They feel _good_.” He said simply.

 

“So this is going to be a lifestyle for you?” She asked curiously.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I always go out as a girl, anyway.”

 

“Are you going to have your children refer to you as ‘Mother?’” Narcissa asked.

 

“ _Mother_!” Draco snapped, scandalized.

 

“I might.”

 

“ _Harry_!”

 

“Draco.” Harry answered calmly. “Now that we’ve established who everyone is, can we please stop the naming?”

 

“You don’t _have_ to do that.” Draco groused.

 

Harry just looked at him and smirked. “Well, I _am_ their mother, aren’t I? Or, _will be_ , at least. It will be easier than just risking a slip-up every time we’re in public. And besides, if I dress as a girl, wouldn’t it be weird to be called ‘ _father_?’”

 

“I suppose.” Draco conceded.

 

“So, that’s settled.” Harry said, then smiled happily. “I’m going to be a _mother_.” He sighed, laying a hand over his abdomen, then looked at Draco. “Isn’t it _wonderful_?”

 

Draco just looked at him blankly. ‘Merlin save me from my overly effeminate fiancé.’

 

*****

 

Draco was nearly vibrating with excitement by the time Harry finished eating. “Good! Now, let’s go!” He grabbed Harry’s hand and stood, pulling the teen to his feet and practically dragging him toward the sitting room that they had always held their Christmas mornings in since Draco had been a small child, when his father had decided he didn’t like the East Wing sitting room, since he had argued the previous year with his aunt Cassandra, whose portrait was in that particular room.

 

Narcissa allowed herself a soft giggle at Draco’s impetuous excitement, and her happiness grew as she heard Harry’s easy laugh float back to her. She stood and followed behind them, glad that, at last, things were going well for Draco.

 

He had a fiancé that he could love with everything he was, and one that wouldn’t turn out the way Lucius had, letting his own darkness consume him and twist him into someone cold and hard. He had a child on the way, and he was going to raise it, even though there was no way of knowing if he and Harry were prepared for the responsibility yet. But, that was a small matter. If they were unprepared, Narcissa would be standing by to help in any way needed. He had a wedding coming up, and a bonding on that very night, with a man so in tune with him that they had already Resonated without the benefit of several years of being together.

 

Narcissa felt the same sadness that touched her every time she thought of someone’s bonding. She had had the chance to bond with Lucius, if only she had been able to keep him from himself. But he lost his emotions to the coldness inside himself, and destroyed any chance he had of Resonating with someone as alive and fierce of spirit as Narcissa was, no matter how alike they had been during their years at Hogwarts.

 

But Draco had that, the joy that came from knowing that your lover was such a perfect match for you that magic itself approved of the union, and nothing could part you if you chose to stay together. And, Narcissa found, she could content herself with knowing that her son could find the blessings that life had denied her. Lucius had locked himself away, but since he was in Azkaban, Narcissa had the chance to make sure that Draco never made that same mistake.

 

She smiled as Draco’s annoyed voice came from the sitting room she was approaching.

 

“For Circe’s _sake_!”

 

Draco’s head poked out of the room and he scowled when he saw her, walking slowly toward the room.

 

“Mother.” He whined. “Come _on_.”

 

Narcissa smiled and joined him and Harry as they sat beside the tree, gifts piled around it.

 

*****

 

Draco began digging through the gifts as soon as his mother sat down, looking for one in particular that he had been wanting to give Harry since he had bought it. Waiting had been hard, but he knew it would be worth it.

 

“Aha!” He crowed, pulling the heavy package out from under several other gifts. He handed it to Harry, whose eyebrows shot up as he felt the weight.

 

“Merlin, Draco, this is _heavy_!” He said in shock.

 

Draco smirked. “Of course it is. Open it.” He prodded.

 

Harry opened it, blinking in confusion at it.

 

Draco bit his lip. “Do you like it?” He asked softly.

 

Harry turned stunned eyes to him. “Draco, how much did this cost you? It must have been a _fortune_.” He whispered, his hands running over the carved runes as he looked back down at the pensieve in astonishment. “It’s beautiful.”

 

It was made of ivory, and was studded with an emerald, a ruby, a sapphire and a citrine, each stone meant to face in the direction of the element the colours signified when the pensieve was to be used, in order to enhance the memory and also to let the watcher feel the _emotions_ associated with the memory, as well. The runes were carved into the rim, and then they had been covered with a thin layer of mother-of-pearl, to keep them from further erosion, and to make them decorative.

 

Draco smirked. “Now, Harry, what’s inside of the Malfoy vault is a _fortune_. This only cost a pittance in comparison. And it was worth it, to see that look on your face.”

 

Harry set the pensieve aside, grabbing Draco and kissing him for all he was worth.

 

Draco’s arms came up to wrap around Harry’s waist, and Narcissa coughed when she heard Draco let out a loud moan.

 

Harry pulled away, blushing.

 

Draco was smirking smugly. “That was nice.” He said to Harry. “You should really do that more often.”

 

Harry chuckled, then sifted through the gifts, pulling one out. “Um, I got this for you, but I’m not sure if you already had one or not.” He said shyly, handing it to Draco.

 

Draco took the package, his lips parting in surprise as he glanced up at Harry. “Is this what I think it is?” He asked.

 

Harry smirked. “Well, I don’t know what you think it is, but why don’t you open it and find out?” He challenged.

 

Draco opened it and let out a long, slow breath.

 

Narcissa smiled at Harry. “You have no idea how many times he begged his father to get him an invisibility cloak, to no avail.” She said in amusement.

 

Draco rubbed the soft fabric against his face, closing his eyes and sighing. “Harry, you are the most wonderful, thoughtful, beautiful, divine, perfect, wonderful-”

 

“You said that one already.” Harry pointed out. “Are you done yet?”

 

“Person that I have ever known.” Draco finished in a slightly annoyed tone. “What, I can’t expound your goodness? You need to get over your humility. It’s unbecoming of a future Malfoy.”

 

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “Get over yourself, Draco.” He grabbed another package and tossed it Narcissa, who caught it with a raised brow. “I figured I had to get you something just as good, since you are, after all, the one that bore Draco, and I owe you all my thanks for it, and the way you raised him.”

 

Narcissa opened the small package, and smiled. “Thank you, Harry.” She said, lifting out the silver snake earrings. “Are they as useful as they are lovely?”

 

Harry smirked. “All you have to do is think of them animating, and what you want them to do, and they will, so long as you are currently wearing them. They _are_ poisonous.” He confirmed.

 

“Ooh, nice.” Draco said appreciatively. “I have a feeling we’ll be seeing those a _lot_ in the future.” He told Harry.

 

Draco looked through the gifts one more time, then smirked as he found the one he was looking for. “Mother.” He said, handing it to her. “Happy Christmas.”

 

The gift was a small, unmarked book, and Narcissa smiled. “Draco, thank you. I wasn’t going to mention it, but I was looking for another correspondence book, since we filled the last.” She said softly.

 

Draco smirked. “I know. He already has the other, and is probably writing in it already.”

 

“Who? What?” Harry asked.

 

Draco just shook his head. “It’s not for me to say, Harry.”

 

Narcissa shrugged. “I will ask if it is acceptable to let Harry know.” She said. “If it is, I will tell you who we are discussing, and why it is secret.”

 

She smiled as she drew out two packages. “These are for you, with my congratulations on your impending nuptials.”

 

Harry and Draco opened them, revealing, for Harry, the same lavender evening dress he had been admiring in the catalogue before, and for Draco, a tuxedo with a bowtie of the same colour as the dress. Draco’s gift also contained a note. He read it and smiled, then handed it to Harry.

 

‘Celeste and Draco,

 

          Your reservation is at Rivière Fin at eight o’clock tonight. Happy Christmas, and I expect you home by midnight.

 

                   All my love,

 

Narcissa Black Malfoy’

 

Harry smiled. “I suppose this means more dancing?” He asked Draco.

 

“Don’t tell me you minded it.” Draco replied with a smirk. “You _loved_ it.”

 

Harry smiled at Narcissa. “Thank you.” He said.

 

Narcissa just waved a hand in dismissal. “There’s only one proper way to celebrate one’s impending marriage, and that’s to go out to the best establishment there is. Rivière Fin is just that: The _best_.”

 

*****

 

Draco ducked as another Bertie Bott’s bean came flying toward his head. “Oi! No throwing food, dammit, Harry!” He shouted, shooting a stinging hex at the brunet.

 

Harry dodged it, laughing, and lobbed another bean. “I’ll stop if you can hit me!” He challenged, ducking the stream of water Draco sent his way.

 

Draco growled, flinging his wand away and rushing the teen.

 

Harry froze for a second, then expertly darted out of the way. He watched as Draco’s body met the wall with a muffled curse. “Momentum.” He chided, giggling, and ran out of the bedroom.

 

Draco followed him. “Get your arse back here and let me fuck it!” He shouted, not noticing that his mother was in the room he was passing as he did so.

 

Narcissa’s eyebrows hit her hairline. ‘Maybe I should make myself scarce. Knowing Draco, he’ll take Harry wherever he manages to catch him, and I don’t want to see _or_ hear that.’

 

She got up and headed to her room, passing a room that was moaning quite loudly on her way. She shook her head, smiling fondly.

 


	21. Adepto Veneficus

Draco held out an arm as Harry came stumbling out of the Floo.

 

Harry took the arm, grumbling and shaking soot from his dress. He fluffed his hair, then blinked wide, luminous eyes at Draco. “Am I presentable?” He asked.

 

Draco kissed him soundly. “You always are.” He answered lovingly. “And, _Merlin_ , your eyes are gorgeous tonight.”

 

Harry flushed. “Thanks.” He mumbled, smiling.

 

“Shall we?” Draco asked, holding out an arm.

 

*****

 

Harry looked around a bit nervously as Draco led him over to the dance floor. “I’m not sure I like the way everyone’s staring at us.” He said.

 

Draco smirked. “They’re jealous.” He replied softly. “After all, the loveliest girl here tonight is on _my_ arm, not theirs.” He added smugly. “They _should_ be jealous.”

 

“If they only knew.” Harry said dryly.

 

Draco chuckled. “Let’s not tell them, hm?” He wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him close and beginning to dance. “I find I rather like having a secret like this.”

 

“I wasn’t _planning_ on telling them, you know that.” Harry said with a soft laugh, and several more heads turned in their direction. Harry blushed and buried his face in Draco’s shoulder. “Do they _have_ to _stare_ like that?”

 

“They have _eyes_ , you know. With someone as sexy as you are in that amazingly form-fitting dress, it’s hard _not_ to stare. And keep staring. And want so badly your mouth waters.” Draco added seriously.

 

Harry sighed. “You’re not helping.” His tone was one of amused annoyance.

 

Draco leaned in so that his lips were brushing Harry’s ear, and whispered, “I plan to take you home tonight and tear that dress off your body, throw you on the bed, and _worship_ you with my hands, lips, tongue, and anything else I can manage to bring into play.” His voice was deepened with lust, but his words stirred something inside Harry that had nothing to do with lust, and everything to do with love.

 

Draco saw Harry’s eyes widen an instant before they rolled back in his head and he went limp. “Shit.” He muttered, casting a featherweight charm and lifting the teen into his arms. He was pretty sure he knew the reason, and he should have expected it, given that Harry was about seven weeks pregnant, and had accepted the pregnancy as something he wanted. All he could really do was take him home and wait for him to wake, which, if he was right, would be in another twelve hours.

 

“Mr. Malfoy, is she alright?” One of the waiters had hurried over as soon as he saw the lovely girl go slack in the blond’s arms.

 

Draco smiled, cradling her against his chest as he walked back toward the receiving room. “She will be, thank you. I believe she is merely experiencing the adepto veneficus.” He said proudly.

 

The waiter’s eyes widened marginally, then he inclined his head respectfully. “My congratulations, then.” He said calmly, escorting Draco to the receiving room and watching him take the Portkey out of his pocket, laying it over Harry’s stomach and placing his hand over it.

 

“Portus.” Draco said, then held tight to Harry as the world dissolved into swirling colours around them, and he was home.

 

Narcissa looked up, both eyebrows drawing upward in surprise. “You’re home early.” She looked at Harry’s limp body and gasped. “Is he alright?”

 

Draco set him down on the couch. “He’ll be fine. From the way he kind of fainted in my arms on the dance floor, I think this is just the adepto veneficus.” He said, conjuring a blanket. “However, if you don’t mind, I’d like to confirm it. Could you firecall Pomfrey for me? I’ll stay here with him.”

 

Narcissa nodded, and left the room.

 

*****

 

Pomfrey put her wand away with a brisk nod. “Yes, the child has definitely gained its magic. A few weeks early, but it was that way for you, was it not?” She asked Narcissa.

 

Narcissa nodded. “Malfoys tend to develop their magic earlier than others. Or so Lucius told me, once I woke up from my own.”

 

Draco smiled happily. Yes, Harry would wake around eleven-thirty the next morning, and he’d be able to sense the child within him through their magic, which would be sympathetic to his, forming a bond that would last until the child was born, and perhaps longer, if the child happened to be the Potter magical heir.

 

Draco picked Harry back up and took him to his room, laying him on the bed and ending the featherweight charm before carefully stripping him and getting into bed, curling himself around the other boy protectively. “Rest well, Harry. After serving as a conduit for pure magic, you need it.” He whispered, then let Harry’s soft, even breathing lull him to sleep as well.

 

*****

 

Draco woke, blinking blearily. He grabbed his wand and cast tempus. It was nine in the morning already.

 

Narcissa had let him sleep in, since he had experienced quite a lot of excitement the night before. She’d hate to have to drag him from his fiancé’s bed, too, when Harry’s magic was going to be calling out for Draco’s until he woke, seeking the protection of their child’s sire while Harry was vulnerable in sleep. If Draco was anything like his father had been, he’d feel pain if he was separated from Harry during the hours that their child’s magic was settling, since his magic would be intent on keeping Harry safe at all costs until the teen woke again.

 

Draco sighed, summoning a house-elf and asking for breakfast for one, since Harry wouldn’t wake for another two hours, and he’d make sure that there was food brought in for him when that happened.

 

The house-elf quickly brought Draco some fruit and a few pastries, and Draco ate, then got up from bed to relieve himself and brush his teeth. He’d wait until Harry woke to take a shower, since he didn’t feel like being away from the teen for that long.

 

He walked back into his room from his bathroom, and saw a small bird hovering outside his window, impatiently tapping at the glass. He frowned at the tiny owl, not recognizing it at _all_ , but he opened the window nonetheless.

 

The tiny bird flew over to Harry’s inert form, and began chirping and pecking at him. Draco grabbed the tiny bird, thankful that his Seeker abilities were finally good for something other than losing Quidditch games to Harry, and pulled the letter off its tiny leg. “He’s _sleeping_ , you bloody _menace_. I’ll see to it that he gets this.” He said, walking over to the window with the ball of feathers and glared at it. “Now, go _away_.” He said, throwing the bird out of the window and closing it again. “Stupid thing.” He opened the letter and sneered when he saw the signature. “Not even worth my time to read an insipid letter from a _Weasley_.” He muttered, rolling it back up and putting it on the desk for Harry.

 

He decided to read while he waited for the other teen to wake.

 

*****

 

“Fuck.”

 

Draco jumped at the sleepy mumble and grabbed the tray sitting next to him, bringing it over to the bed. “Hey. Here’s some breakfast.” He said, sitting down next to Harry, who was sitting up, blinking owlishly.

 

“What the hell _happened_?” He asked Draco.

 

“Well, what do you remember?”

 

Harry frowned. “We were dancing, and I felt this heat…” He pressed a hand to his abdomen. “The baby! Is something wrong with the baby?!” He asked, face ashen.

 

“ _No_!” Draco hastened to reassure him. “No, nothing’s _wrong_. But it _was_ connected to the pregnancy. You just went through the adepto veneficus. That’s when the child gains its magic. It happens earlier when the child is accepted and wanted. We have a little witch or wizard now, Harry.” He said, smiling.

 

“Oh.” Harry smirked. “Won’t Severus be pleased?” He joked.

 

Draco smiled wider and replied in a light tone. “Oh, he’ll most likely throw himself from the astronomy tower.”

 

They laughed at the image that provoked.

 

“Oh, and another thing.” Draco said sourly. He got up and grabbed the note that had come for Harry. “ _This_ came with a tiny ball of feathers that apparently wanted to be a snitch more than a bird. It’s from Wea-”

 

“Ron, yes, I can tell.” Harry interrupted, laughing. “That would be Pig.”

 

Draco sneered. “ _Pig_? What kind of a name is _Pig_?!”

 

“Pigwidgeon, actually.” Harry clarified, glancing up to see Draco’s appalled face as he unrolled the letter. “Ginny named it. Thought it was a cute name.” He added distractedly.

 

“It’s disgusting.” Draco replied. “So, what’s he say?”

 

“Merry Christmas, hope you’re having fun, blah blah, Mione says hi, see you after break. Have your gift, but can’t send it with Pig.” Harry laughed. “No, I guess not.” He said, rolling the letter back up. The ‘blah blah’ had actually been “Hit Malfoy for me, would you, Mate?” But Harry didn’t think Draco really _needed_ to know that. “So…” Harry paused, frowning, and placed his hand on his abdomen. He could have _sworn_ he just felt a fleeting sense of hunger that wasn‘t even his own. “Draco?” He asked, bewildered.

 

“Yeah?” Draco asked, looking through his clothes and trying to find a suitable shirt.

 

“I think… I just felt what our baby’s feeling.” Harry said slowly.

 

Draco turned around. “Right, I forgot to tell you about that. The baby’s magic will be sympathetic to yours until the child’s born, at least, and while it’s growing you’ll be able to sense its emotions and basic needs. Why? Is our child in distress?” He asked calmly. He didn’t think that would be the case, but he might as well check.

 

“No.” Harry said slowly, then smiled, blushing. “I’ll eat now.” He said sheepishly, turning to the tray of food.

 

Draco laughed.

 

*****

 

Harry sighed, looking around. The New Year’s party this year was a masquerade party, and Harry didn’t see Mark anywhere.

 

Finally, his eyes landed on a head of black hair too shiny to be real, and stalked over to it.

 

As he got closer he could see that Penny, dressed as Aphrodite, was shamelessly flirting with poor Draco, and Draco was trying to find a way to escape without seeming rude.

 

Harry smiled sweetly at her, twining his arms around Draco’s waist and pressing against his side. “Sorry, your godliness,” He said. “But Cleopatra needs her husband. Bye!” Harry pulled Draco away from her, taking the cider he held. “Gods, I hate her.” He hissed.

 

Draco sighed. “You’re not alone.” He leered at Harry. “Have I told you that you look great tonight?”

 

Harry laughed. “Three times now.” He answered.

 

“Yes, well, you _do_.” Draco said firmly, nodding to himself. Harry’s lips were coated with the deepest red lipstick he owned, and his eyes were surrounded by a thick layer of kohl, making them seem almost otherworldly in their vivid colouring.

 

Harry took a sip of the cider, then frowned. “I told you to check and make sure it was safe.” He said, staring into the glass suspiciously.

 

Draco chuckled. “And I _did_. The only thing in it is a simple nerve enhancer. Heightens sensation, but it won’t hurt the baby. It’s perfectly safe.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “And _why_ is there a nerve enhancer in it?”

 

Draco leered at him. “For the impending orgy, of course.” He purred.

 

“I told you, I can’t participate.” Harry hissed, indicating his groin.

 

“I _know_.” Draco replied flippantly. “Besides, since we’re engaged, but not yet married, it isn’t _proper_ for us to participate. We’ll have our own mini-orgy in my room. Anyone you’d like to invite? Pansy? Blaise, perhaps?” He joked.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “The only lover I _want_ is _you_.” He replied.

 

“Mm, and I like it that way.” Draco murmured, kissing Harry’s neck softly.

 

“Ahem!” Pansy, dressed as a vampire, interrupted, putting one hand on her hip and holding out her hand expectantly.

 

Harry smiled and gave her his left hand.

 

Pansy took it and examined the ring, then her eyes flicked up to Draco in surprise. She noted the proud stance, the almost challenging tilt of his head, and the possessive hold he had on Harry’s waist, and nodded. “Congratulations.” She said happily. “And good job, Draco, I hear this one’s quite a catch.” She said teasingly, then licked her lips and took off after a man dressed as Apollo, desire shining in her eyes.

 

Draco sighed. “She always goes after him. I‘m just surprised he never refuses her anymore.” He said in resignation, a smile playing around his lips.

 

“Who is that?” Harry asked.

 

Draco bit his lip. “I really _shouldn’t_ tell you. They could both get in _loads_ of trouble. Plus, I’m the only one who knows. I caught them together once, at one of these parties, after the masks had been removed. They were in a bedroom, still wrapped around each other. But I swore not to tell…” He said, uncomfortably.

 

Harry smiled in understanding. “Then don’t. It’s not your secret, after all.”

 

Just then, the man looked up from Pansy, his eyes flicking their way, and said something to her. She nodded, happily, and he gave her a terse nod and headed for them.

 

“Looks like you’re about to find out, anyway.” Draco said in amusement as the man came up to them.

 

“Miss Scarletti.” Harry gasped, then looked at Draco, who raised an eyebrow.

 

“I was shocked, too.” Draco said.

 

Severus sighed. “Can you keep _nothing_ to yourself?!” He snapped at Draco in an undertone.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I didn’t tell him _who_ you were, you did _that_ yourself!” He replied in irritation.

 

“Stupid boy.” Severus held out his hand. “May I?”

 

Harry gave Severus his hand and Severus took a look at the ring, then nodded. “I approve, Draco. May I have a dance with your intended?”

 

Draco nodded, and Harry found himself pulled into the midst of whirling couples, Severus leading him with sure, graceful steps.

 

“You understand that our liaison is _illegal_?” Severus asked him softly.

 

“Yes.” Harry answered back.

 

Severus sighed. “Can I ask your _silence_ on the matter? Until she is no longer my student, this cannot be known.” He said. “This would reflect poorly on _her_ as much as _me_ , and while _I_ would bear through it, I do not wish to see _her_ stigmatized by society.” He said sincerely.

 

Harry nodded. “Of course, Sir!” He replied.

 

“Thank you.” Severus said, just as the dance ended. He gave Harry a bow, and Harry curtsied. “I’ll deliver you to your fiancé.” Severus said, holding out an arm to Harry, who took it, blushing.

 

Pansy and Severus?

 

What other unlikely pairings would emerge as the night wore on?

 


	22. The Party Continues

Harry watched Draco as he swaggered about the room, flirting with the other girls a bit, but mostly just mingling, as Harry stood behind him a few paces, content to ride the waves of contentment he was feeling from their child.

 

Apparently, the nerve enhancer worked on unborn children, too, because Harry could tell that the child was more alert of the fluid surrounding it than usual, and was enjoying the rocking sensation that Harry’s frequent steps were causing as he and Draco moved swiftly through the masses of guests.

 

Draco stopped short, pulling Harry close as he saw his mother several feet away, talking with a man dressed in a Roman-style toga.

 

After a few moments, Narcissa noticed Draco, and, smiling, nodded to him.

 

Draco smirked. “It would seem my mother’s lover is willing to meet you.” He said. “I would advise you to not act surprised when you find out who it is.” He said in an undertone.

 

Harry nodded, looking at the light brown hair. It was a familiar shade, but he couldn’t _quite_ place it…

 

Draco led him over to the couple, and Harry had to fight back a gasp as amber eyes met his.

 

Narcissa and Remus?!

 

It went far beyond merely bizarre, this was just _creepy_!

 

Remus looked into his eyes shocked for a moment, then blinked and composed himself. “Miss Celeste, I presume?” He asked. “Pleased to meet you.” He said softly.

 

Harry swallowed thickly. “Hello.” Harry replied quietly. “It is nice to meet you, but I’m growing tired. May we go to bed, Draco?” He asked, fighting back tears.

 

Draco nodded, leading Harry away swiftly, bidding Remus and his mother good-night.

 

Harry wanted so badly to tell Remus who he really was, but he couldn’t. Remus would want to tell Molly and Arthur, and they would tell Ginny, and she would tell her friends, and from there, the knowledge would spread like wildfire. But not being able to tell his father’s last remaining friend was more painful than anything he had ever endured in his life, by far. Cruciatus hurt fiercely, but it didn’t wound the heart and soul as deeply as the certainty that Remus was lost to him was doing right now.

 

“Harry?” Draco asked, stopping in the hallway when he received no response. “Harry, you’re pale!” He whispered. “What’s wrong?”

 

Harry shook his head, a tear finally freeing itself to trace a path down one cheek, carrying eyeliner with it. “Please, let’s just go to bed. I… I just can’t, Draco. I _can’t_!”

 

Draco gathered Harry to his chest and murmured soothing words into his distraught lover’s ear. “Shh, it’s alright, calm down, Love. Let’s get to the bedroom so we can talk freely.” He said softly, guiding the sniffling teen into his bedroom and seating him on the bed. “Now, what’s the matter?” He asked gently.

 

Harry sniffed, shaking his head. “I can’t tell him. He’d want to tell the Weasleys and Ginny… She’d spill it, I know she would. But I _want_ him to know! He’s all I’ve got of my father’s friends left! And I _miss him_ , Draco!” Harry confessed, more tears falling, growing in number as Harry’s despair at the conflict within him became too much to deny. The dam had broken, and he had no choice now but to allow the tears to flow.

 

Draco sighed. Harry was feeling the moodiness of pregnancy, and that combined with an experience like he had just had could deal a devastating blow. He wished he had known what effect the meeting would have on Harry, so he could have prepared him better for the shock, but he hadn’t thought it would hurt Harry so much. Harry had obviously been closer to the Werewolf than Draco had known.

 

“Maybe someday you can tell him. But you should wait until after the baby is born.” Draco said.

 

“Daughter.” Harry murmured softly.

 

“What?” Draco asked, confused.

 

Harry raised his tear-streaked face to Draco’s. “I’m pretty sure we’re having a girl. Our daughter.” He said.

 

Draco smiled happily. “Really? How can you tell?” He asked, sitting next to Harry and wrapping his arms around him.

 

Harry let a small smile creep onto his face. “It just _feels_ like a girl.” He said. “I can’t really explain it. But I’m pretty sure.”

 

Draco laughed happily. “A _girl_! Harry, I _love_ you!”

 

Harry chuckled as Draco kissed him firmly, pushing him back onto the bed.

 

After a few moments of tasting Harry’s mouth thoroughly, Draco raised his head. “We’re going to need a son, you know.” He said breathlessly, smiling widely.

 

Harry laughed. “How about you let me have this one before you start trying to make the next, hm?” He suggested.

 

“I think I could do that. Sounds reasonable.” Draco said, nodding decisively. “But we should _practice_ , just to be sure we don’t forget how.” He purred, leaning down to kiss and suck at Harry’s neck as he gently pushed the diaphanous white gown off of Harry’s shoulders.

 

“Draco,” Harry breathed, arching his back as Draco removed the costume he had been wearing. “Please.” He gasped as his plea was answered, and Draco’s mouth moved to one of his exposed nipples.

 

Draco kept teasing Harry’s nipple with his mouth as he fumbled for his wand, and, finding a wand, lubricated his fingers and his cock. He dropped the wand onto the floor and pushed the gown off of Harry completely, letting it fall to the floor. He slipped a finger into the brunet, feeling his tightness, and groaning. He’d been aching for this ever since he’d seen his lover in that flowing white silk, nipples peaked against the fabric, boldly displayed. Harry’s breasts were now apparent even while he was physically male. They knew it was from the pregnancy, but Draco found it unbearably erotic.

 

Harry gasped at the twin sensations. “Gah, Draco!” He cried out, twining his fingers in Draco’s hair and throwing his head back. He felt a second finger slide inside him, and he tightened over it in reflex, groaning at the increased pleasure the action produced.

 

Draco growled against Harry’s skin, moving up to swirl his tongue over Harry’s collarbone. Harry tasted of sweat and that unique taste of sweetness that Draco knew he could never get enough of. He added the third finger, stretching Harry, hearing the teen whimper as he pushed back onto the fingers, riding them as well as he could from underneath Draco.

 

Draco pulled his fingers free and climbed fully atop the bed, laying back against the pillows and pulling Harry astride him. “Ride me.” He whispered, guiding Harry into position.

 

Harry grinned as he hovered over Draco’s cock. “When do I get to top again?” He asked coyly.

 

Draco groaned. “Tomorrow. Just… _Please_ , Harry!” The blond begged.

 

Harry giggled, the sound melting into a moan as he sunk down on Draco’s hardness, encasing the stiff length in his own body.

 

Draco cried out, grasping Harry’s hips and holding on, helping Harry find a rhythm. He watched Harry lean back, hands resting on Draco’s knees as Harry thrust his chest forward and tilted his head back, letting the pleasure take over. The sight was almost more than he could bear, but he held himself in check.

 

Harry moaned, his fingers tightening around Draco’s knees as he felt the pleasure wash over and through him, running through his body before collecting in his cock, building to a fever pitch.

 

Draco gasped when Harry’s body tightened around his shaft and a shiver ran through the brunet’s frame. He could have held back a few moments more if Harry hadn’t chosen that second to wrap a hand around his own throbbing length.

 

Draco lost control, tightening his hands on Harry’s hips and slamming himself upwards a few more times, hearing Harry’s scream of ecstasy as he came, and flooded his fiancé’s passage with his seed.

 

Harry slid off of Draco’s body with a heavy sigh. “So, I guess it could be worse. Remus can get to know Celeste, if he can’t know who I am.” He decided.

 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, nuzzling the damp curls framing his face. “Go to sleep. You’ll know what to do in the morning.” He said. “Besides, you’re in a delicate condition. You _need_ sleep.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, relaxing into Draco’s embrace with a small smile. “Good-night, Draco.”

 

Draco smiled happily. “Sweet dreams, my love.” He murmured.

 

*****

 

Harry woke with a groan as a tawny owl carrying a heavy book landed on his knees, effectively banishing his dreams of Draco and whipped cream. “Bloody hell.” He sighed, untying the book and reading the note attached to the cover.

 

Celeste-

 

          I wanted you to have this before we got back to school.

 

Hermione

 

Harry frowned at the title of the book. ‘Raising your Magical Child, a Muggleborn’s guide to child-rearing in the Wizarding world.’

 

“Wha? What’s that?’ Draco asked sleepily, sitting up. He saw the cover and sneered. “We won’t need that. I _know_ our laws and customs already.” He said haughtily.

 

“I still plan to _read_ it. Hermione will _know_ if I _don’t_.” He said wryly.

 

Draco scoffed, throwing the covers back. “Fine. Waste your time with that book instead of me. I see how it is.”

 

Harry grabbed Draco before he could get out of bed and pulled him back, climbing atop him when he fell gracelessly back into the bed, shrieking in surprise. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of Draco, hair tossed everywhere due to its ability to defy gravity paired with his abrupt return to the bed.

 

Draco glared up at Harry. “What’s so funny, Potter?!” He snapped.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Back to surnames, are we? Malfoy?” He purred, nipping at the blonde’s neck. “I never said I was going to read it right _now_. Just… Eventually.”

 

“Shouldn’t bother.” Draco murmured, then gasped as Harry cupped him, squeezing gently.

 

“Well, now, look who’s awake.” Harry teased Draco.

 

Draco flushed. “I’m pretty sure _you’re_ hard, too.” The blonde grabbed Harry’s ass, pulling the teen flush against him, and smirked. “See? I was right.” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m seventeen, Draco. That’s just a normal reaction to having another human body in bed with me.”

 

“Oh, so it’s not because I’m the father of your unborn child?” Draco drawled.

 

Harry flushed. “Of _course_ not!” He protested.

 

Draco snorted. “Yes, well, arguments aside, wanna shag?”

 

“ _Brilliant_ idea!” Harry agreed happily, an instant before capturing Draco’s mouth in a heated kiss.

 

Draco groaned when Harry’s mouth moved to his nipple, licking, biting and sucking the delicate nub. He heard a faint whisper, and there was a lubricated finger pressing insistently against his entrance. He relaxed, and Harry slid the finger into him. Draco gasped, arching his back in an attempt to get the finger deeper into him than was humanly possible. When it didn’t work, he quickly switched tactics.

 

“Going to just sit there with your finger in my arse, or are you going to _do_ something about it already?” He asked in irritation.

 

Harry smirked, adding a second finger. “Did you _want_ me to do something about it?” He asked sweetly.

 

“Not anymore, no.” Draco snapped, then ruined the effect by squeaking as Harry’s fingers grazed his prostate.

 

“Really?” Harry added a third finger, twisting them inside Draco, making the blond moan. “Because your body is telling me a different tale.” He whispered. “It says you long for me to fill you full. To drive deep into you until you’ve forgotten where I end and you begin, and until we’re both just too sated to _care_ anymore.”

 

Draco licked his lips. “That _does_ sound good.” He said thoughtfully.

 

“But, if you’d rather not…“ Harry sighed, pulling his fingers free and shifting his weight as if to get out of the bed.

 

Draco’s legs were wrapped tightly around his waist before he could move an inch. “Oh, no. You’re going to get _in_ me and make me forget where I end and you begin, damn you!” He snarled.

 

Harry chuckled and lubricated himself wandlessly, then shifted into position and slid home.

 

Draco moaned loudly as Harry filled him, wrapping his arms around the brunet’s shoulders. “Gods, I missed this.” He sighed, arching into Harry as the teen pulled out and drove in again, angling for his prostate.

 

Harry bent his head and began sucking lightly on Draco’s neck. “Did you know,” he breathed, his hot breaths teasing Draco’s skin, “That I can feel our daughter’s emotions even right now? She’s happy, and content, and half-asleep. And we get to raise her and care for her.” He bit down on Draco’s neck just enough to cause him to pull slightly away, then he laved the area with his tongue before he added, “Do you know how _lucky_ we are?”

 

Draco closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he fought not to come too soon. “Yes.” He hissed.

 

Harry looked at him, a small smirk on his lips. “Are you going to come?” He asked conversationally.

 

“Not if you keep talking, I’m not!” Draco shouted. He mentally cursed as Harry chuckled and redoubled his efforts.

 

Harry finally felt the beginnings of his orgasm approaching, and he bent to whisper in Draco’s ear, “Can you come with me?”

 

Draco nodded frantically. “Just say when.” He bit out.

 

Harry thrust once more, twice, then told Draco, “Come now.”

 

Their voices overlapped, shouting out in a wordless symphony of pleasure attained and shared between them.

 

Draco lay beneath Harry, panting as he tried to unbunch the muscles that had been less than willing to fight his orgasm. “Ow. I think I may have pulled something.”

 

Harry chuckled, not even lifting his head from where it lay, nestled in the crook of Draco’s neck. “You certainly _looked_ like you were having some problems.” He pointed out.

 

“We should go back to sleep.” Draco decided.

 

“Mm.” Harry agreed, already nodding off.

 


	23. Married at Last

“Are you _sure_ we’re ready for this? We won’t even be out of school yet! What if I change my mind? What if _he_ changes _his_ mind?! He’s still so _young_ , anything could-”

 

“Draco.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Blaise grabbed his friend by the shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. “It’s too early to be freaking out. Save it for the night before the ceremony, would you?”

 

Draco sighed. “I suppose you’re right. But shouldn’t we postpone it?” He suggested. “Just until we’re both _sure_.”

 

“If you want. But if you hurt Harry like that, I will have to side with him. He did _nothing_ to make you think he wasn’t sure about being with you.” Blaise said firmly.

 

Draco had to admit the truth of the statement, but he still had fears that Harry would tire of him and leave him one day. “Are you sure he won’t leave me someday? I don’t think I’d be able to handle it if he did. I’m just so worried.”

 

“Don’t be. He doesn’t strike me as that kind of person.” Blaise said. “Here he is.” He said, leaning back in his seat as Harry returned from the compartment Hermione was in.

 

“She apparently wants our houses to get together every Friday night for a bit of socializing. To bridge the gap between the houses, you know?” He relayed breathlessly. “It’s a good idea, right?”

 

Draco smiled, seeing the happy grin lighting up Harry’s face.

 

‘This is why I love him.’ He realized finally. ‘He has the ability to make everyone around him do exactly as he wants without even trying. He just looks at you with those bright, beautiful eyes and you can’t say no to him.’

 

“-about you, Draco?”

 

“Hm?” Draco flushed, realizing that he’d been lost in thought. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Blaise said he’s willing to try it. What about you?”

 

Draco shrugged. “I suppose.”

 

“Yes! This is going to be so cool! She was thinking of pairing people up with someone from the other house and having the first two get-togethers just be Slytherins and Gryffindors doing one-on-one small talk. Less pressure that way, she said.”

 

Draco just sat back and watched Harry explain Hermione’s plan, excitement shining in his eyes. Yes, this _was_ going to be fun.

 

*****

 

Celeste smiled at Ron. “Hermione really put a lot of planning into this, didn’t she?” She asked, looking around.

 

Ron nodded. “Yeah, she did. She was originally going to stick with pairing up girls with girls and boys with boys, but then she realized that sticking me with Malfoy and expecting us to get along was asking a bit much right now. No offense, but I can’t _stand_ the git, and whatever _you_ see in him, I’m _not_ seeing.”

 

Celeste laughed. “I don’t expect you to, don’t worry.”

 

“How are things going with him, anyway? You’re pregnant and all, that’s got to be weird.” Ron said in an undertone.

 

Celeste flushed. “Well, I’m not going to lie, it _is_ strange, but we’re happy about it. I mean, Draco needs an heir, and I always wanted a family, so we’ll make it work. Narcissa’s okay with it, too. Oh, she found out who I am.” She said.

 

Ron frowned. “What do you mean, she _found out_?”

 

“Draco has this bad habit of not locking doors in Malfoy Manor, and his mum kind of barged in on us. Twice. The second time I was male, and she got an eyeful. After that, we kind of _had_ to explain.” Celeste said with a wry smile.

 

Ron snorted. “I imagine _that_ went well.” He joked.

 

Celeste sighed, shrugging. “She understood, which is really all we can ask for, and she promised not to go to the press.”

 

“Are you ever going to tell the rest of my family? They all miss you, you know.” Ron pointed out.

 

Celeste sighed, but shook her head. “No. You’ll have to keep it a secret, sorry. Your mum is too close to Dumbledore, do you really think she’d let me keep this a secret and live my life quietly? I think she’d tell at least Dumbledore who I am, and he’d want me to be a figurehead again. I can’t do that now. This is who I am, and everyone is just going to have to get used to it.” She said firmly.

 

Ron sighed, nodding his head. “You make a good point, she’d tell Dumbledore for sure. I suppose I can keep it a secret.”

 

Celeste laid a hand over Ron’s, squeezing gently. “It would mean a lot to me _and_ Draco if we could trust you to keep this all a secret.” She said.

 

“I… Yeah, you can trust me. Yeah.” Ron said resolutely.

 

Celeste smiled brightly. “Thanks, Ron.”

 

*****

 

Most of the students had left the Room of Requirement. The only ones left were Celeste, Draco, Ron, Hermione and, surprisingly, Pansy and Lavender, who were seated on bean bag chairs gossiping in low tones.

 

Celeste smiled at Hermione. “Well, I’d say _this_ was a resounding success!” She said happily.

 

Hermione laughed. “Yes, I suppose it was. No one really fought, and I know at least _one_ pair have become fast friends.” She said, looking over at the two house’s biggest gossips.

 

“Well, you certainly picked the right people to pair together _there_. I’m surprised the two of them haven’t traded gossip _before_.” Celeste commented lightly.

 

Ron snorted. “House rivalries run deep.”

 

Draco shrugged. “I see no reason for them to. It’s become more than clear to me that the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor is just

 _stupid_. We’re all just _people_ , there should be plenty of common ground to meet on.”

 

“So, should we pair you two up for next time?” Hermione asked.

 

Ron and Draco eyed each other warily.

 

“Let’s not push for _too_ much progress all at once. There are _other_ issues between our families that _also_ run deep.” Draco said after a few moments.

 

Ron nodded. “We’ll work toward it, but let’s not force the issue.” He seconded.

 

*****

 

Five weeks later…

 

Severus looked down at the vial. The name on it was Celeste Scarletti, but the colour of the potion was more suited to Neville Longbottom.

 

It seemed that Harry was nervous about his impending marriage. And with the improvement the boy had shown in Potions, this colour of calming draught could only mean he was not talking to Draco about it. Luckily for Severus, the wedding was in two days.

 

‘Friday isn’t too far away.’ He decided. ‘I can overlook this, given the circumstances.’

 

*****

 

“And you have to put your hair up.” Pansy finally said, flipping through the fashion magazine in her lap.

 

Harry looked up from his chocolates in surprise. “What? _Why_?”

 

“Because if you left it unbound, you’d be telling the guests that you were virgin.” Millicent said in a bored tone.

 

“So?” Harry asked.

 

Pansy sighed. “ _So_ , that would be _lying_.”

 

“Not like it’s any of their business. I’m not going to be sleeping with any of _them_.” Harry snapped. “They don’t need to know.”

 

“Well, unless you can manage to have your baby nine months from the date of the wedding, the marriage will be _annulled_ if you lied about your state of virginity in either word or deed. It’s an old custom, but it is still in effect in the Pureblood community.” Millicent told him.

 

Harry scowled. “I don’t like it.”

 

“You don’t _have_ to like it. You _do_ have to adhere to it, however.” Pansy said. “Sorry.”

 

Harry scowled. “Bloody old-fashioned customs.” He grumbled.

 

Pansy laughed. “Well, how do you think my parents are going to feel when I walk down the aisle with my hair braided?”

 

“What? _Who_?!” Millicent demanded.

 

Pansy flushed. “You can’t tell anyone. Ever.” She said softly.

 

Millicent’s eyes widened. “No! I thought that was just a crush? Or were you _lying_ to me?!”

 

“He said to keep it a secret from _everyone_. Draco found out at one of the parties, and Harry this year. Sorry, but I couldn’t risk anyone letting it slip.”

 

Millicent let out a long breath. “Well, this is news to me. For _how long_?”

 

“Severus slept with me at the New Year celebration held our fifth year. When it came time for the unmasking, he was horrified at who he had slept with, but I was overjoyed. I begged him to at least _try_ to build a relationship with me. It took lots of fighting, but after a few months, he agreed to be with me in secret, being very careful not to get caught. But why am I sitting here telling love stories? We need to get Harry ready for tomorrow! We’ll only have until afternoon to get you dressed and ready to walk down that aisle, and we haven‘t even seen you in your dress yet!” Pansy decided, clapping her hands together. “So, what are we doing here? Let‘s get started.”

 

*****

 

“Oh, don’t fuss about it so much!” Millicent scolded, slapping Harry’s hands away as they tried to reach for his hair again. “You’ll ruin all my hard work. It looks great.”

 

Harry looked in the mirror at his hair. His curls were artfully piled atop his head and held in place with a few strategically placed bobby pins. “Are you sure it’s going to hold? Doesn’t feel very safe to me.”

 

“Bobby pins will hold it all up. _You_ just worry about getting to Draco and not mangling your vows.” Pansy suggested.

 

Harry groaned. “I’m _so_ not ready for this!” He whispered, covering his face with his hands.

 

“And here I thought you _wanted_ to marry him! You’re backing out at the last minute? Honestly. We‘re already practically _there_. If you walk out of this tent and you aren‘t headed for the gazebo put up _especially_ for this one occasion, Merlin help me, I _will_ hex you.” Pansy said sweetly.

 

“You _know_ what I mean. I don’t want everyone’s eyes on me, I don’t want to be the centre of attention, and I don’t want to marry him using an _alias_.” Harry finished the last part in a morose tone.

 

“The name he vows to love, honour, and cherish above all else will be just that: A _name_. It’s when a _face_ is put to that name that the name itself holds meaning. And the only _face_ he will ever be looking at when he says those words will be _yours_. He loves you. I’ve seen it with my own eyes. Do you have any idea what he looked like when he came back to the common room after finding out you were pregnant?”

 

Harry looked up at Millicent. “No idea at all. How did he look?”

 

“He was afraid to go to Blaise, so instead he came to me and Millie.” Pansy said. “He looked like he was about to stand before the Wizengamot for sentencing and was expecting to receive the Kiss. He was distraught.”

 

Millicent smiled. “It was really sweet, and after that, me and Pansy stayed up for a few hours talking about how good the two of you had it. He was willing to do whatever it took to make it up to you. He thought he had taken away the last chance you had to live a normal life. I told him that this was probably part of what you wanted _in_ a normal life: Children, and the chance to raise them without the media intruding.”   


Harry smiled. “Well, you’re right on that one.” 

 

Suddenly, the sound of trumpets filled the air.

 

Harry’s face visibly paled. “Oh Merlin.” He whispered.

 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Oh, for fuck’s sake!”

 

Dumbledore’s voice filled the tent: “And now, the bridesmaids will lead our bride to her groom.”

 

Millicent paused by the front entrance to the tent. “Pans? You coming?”

 

“Now,” Pansy whispered, “You are going to go out there, and you are going to _marry_ my friend. Got it?” She whispered, stamping on Harry’s foot with the last word, bringing him out of his mini-breakdown.

 

Harry cursed. “Yes! Fuck, that _hurt_!” He whispered back.

 

“Come on.” Millicent hissed, and Pansy fell into step beside her, as they exited the tent.

 

Harry took a deep breath, and followed them.

 

*****

 

Draco stood beside Blaise and Nott, listening to Dumbledore drone on about how marriage was great and good and on and on. ‘I don’t want to _hear_ how great being married is going to be, I want to bloody _experience_ it already!’ He thought in exasperation.

 

Finally, he heard the words he had been eagerly waiting for: “And now, the bridesmaids will lead our bride to her groom.”

 

His eyes snapped to the entrance of the bridal tent, and he held his breath as, after a few seconds, Pansy and Millicent emerged, looking lovely in their matching green gowns, their hair pulled back into braids as was customary for the bridesmaids.

 

And then, Harry emerged, and Draco forgot what breathing was.

 

His dress was lovely, and looked fully convincing, for all that Harry was still physically male. It was strapless and there was a stripe of green running along the neckline and side of the dress that was embroidered with ivory flowers.

 

He had his hands folded before him, and was looking demurely at the backs of his bridesmaid’s dresses, instead of letting his eyes meet anyone else’s. He looked like an angel.

 

Draco sucked in a breath when Harry’s eyes met his and he placed both his hands trustingly in Draco’s. This was it.

 

 _The_ moment.

 

‘Merlin, let me not muck this up.’ Was the only thought in either teen’s head.

 

“Do both of you give your life and yourself into the keeping of the one you are tying yourself to this day, forever, until the stars die and beyond?” Dumbledore asked.

 

“Yes.” Draco said softly.

 

“Yes.” Harry echoed, flushing as he smiled shyly.

 

“Then I will not stand in your way, for love is the strongest form of magic in this world and any other. Draco, your ring and promise, please.”

 

Draco held out his hand behind him, and Blaise placed the ring in his hand.

 

“Celeste,” Draco began, sliding the ring onto Harry’s finger, “This ring binds my heart and soul to the words I speak to you now: I vow to always protect you, to never let you doubt my love for you and to stand by your side in everything you do, come what may. By breath and bone, this is my promise to you.”

 

Harry gulped and held his hand out behind him, feeling the ring Pansy set in his hand and bringing his hand around. He slid the ring onto Draco’s finger, and spoke. “Draco, this ring binds my heart and soul to the words I speak to you now: I vow to always look after you, to never keep from you anything I am free to divulge, and to stand by your side supporting you wholly in whatever you do, come what may. By breath and bone, this is my promise to you.”

 

Dumbledore clapped his hands together once. “Then, by the authority granted to me by the Ministry of Magic, I do declare you two bound for life to one another. Stand together, or fall apart. In the name of magic, I give to you, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.”

 

Draco took Harry’s hand and turned to the classmates, teachers and guests assembled for their wedding, and smiled, raising Harry’s hand to his mouth and kissing the back of it gallantly.

 

“How long do we have to stay out here?” Harry asked quietly, feeling a bit sick at the thought of all the people watching him.

 

“Until the guests have eaten all the food and finished drinking all the wine. Or punch, as the case may be.” Draco whispered.

 

“Don’t leave me alone. At all.” Harry whispered back.   


Draco wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist tightly. “I never plan to again.”

 

 

 

 

END PART ONE

 

Story continues in part two: The Malfoy Cover


End file.
